The Legend of Celestia: Twilight Princess
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: El Reino del Twilight se expande otra vez, esta vez hacia un mundo desconocido. Preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir, Midna deberá recurrir de nuevo a Link para que salve a dos mundos: uno que ya conoce y otro poblado de lindos ponis de colores. Midna x Link/ Epona x Applejack
1. Chapter 1

_Y… ya decía yo que iba a terminar borrando la versión de Legend of Celestia que hice ponificando el juego de OOT para crear un crossover propiamente dicho, de hecho publiqué el primero con eso en mente. Pero en fin, les presento mi nuevo proyecto; el cual está lleno de Spoilers del juego de Twilight Princess y Hyrule Warriors así que media vez estén de acuerdo con eso, por favor pasen y lean un poco._

_Y por cierto, dejando en claro que ella no me paga nada por publicidad por favor si pueden pasen a ver el fic Caballeros del Silencio de mi amiga Cyandel25. Ahora sí, empecemos:_

**El héroe del Twilight**

Era ya noche cerrada, en donde el joven descansaba tranquilamente entre las ruinas perdidas en algún lugar de ese bosque perdido en el tiempo, irónicamente llamado el Bosque Perdido. Estaba cerca de su hogar la Villa de Ordon, pero por alguna razón no quería regresar ahí. No después de todo lo que había pasado durante su pequeña aventura salvando el mundo.

Había intentado hacerlo, de veras que sí… pero simplemente no pudo acoplarse de nuevo a la vida de granjero de cabras, aún si tenía a su amiga Illa como compañía. Por mucho tiempo creía que ella le gustaba, que era la indicada para él; un sentimiento que Illa correspondía pero al final no funcionó. Y a estas alturas el joven Link no sabía si extrañaba algo o más bien a alguien.

Por eso se pasaba últimamente tanto tiempo en las cercanías de lo que quedaba del Templo del Tiempo, rondando la Master Sword pero hasta ahora no había señales de actividad.

Reitero, hasta ahora, pues justo en esos momentos cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos un relincho llamó su atención.

—¡Epona! — Gritó. — ¿Qué te pasa amiga? — Preguntó acariciando el hocico de su caballo.

La yegua siguió relinchando, pero no inquieta. Más bien parecía querer llamar la atención de su dueño, y con un ligero empujón con el hocico le señaló hacia el interior del templo. Un brillo dorado y blanco lo llamaba. Link se quedó paralizado.

—No puede ser…

Epona ni lenta ni perezosa comenzó a empujarlo con el hocico hacia aquel brillo, y el pobre Link más bien se dejaba llevar. ¿Qué ocurría? Tal como lo supuso la que lo llamaba no era otra que el arma que destruye el Mal, la Master Sword.

Link corrió hacia la espada, pero se detuvo a medio camino con dudas. Tanto tiempo esperando, era obvio que algo no estaba bien. Intercambió una significativa mirada con Epona, que asintió leyendo la mente de su amo. Ambos, yegua y amo, comenzaron a rondar la Master Sword intentando entender.

Entonces una voz conocida por ambos retumbó por todo el lugar:

"En serio, no es que quiera ser una molestia señor héroe importante y compañía; pero me sería de mucha ayuda si tomas esa espada de una buena vez. No tienes ni idea de cuánto poder estoy utilizando para comunicar nuestros mundos ahora que no existe el Espejo del Twilight"

Link levantó la vista buscando, lo mismo Epona.

—¡Midna! — Gritó él.

Epona sólo relinchó.

"Luego nos saludamos como es debido, héroe. Me urge que tomes la maldita cosa si es que estás dispuesto a ayudarme otra vez"

Link no lo pensó, con una sonrisa que no tenía desde que tuvo que despedirse de Midna, tomó la espada con una mano y colocó la otra en la nariz de Epona, que se acurrucó contra él y juntos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se toparon con un extraño y desolado paraje bastante opaco y siniestro, pero Link no temía. Ahora que todo había vuelto a como debía de ser, ese no era un sitio amenazador sino el hogar de una de sus mejores amigas; quien estaba seguro que reinaría lo mejor posible por su gente. Una amiga que por cierto se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—¡Midna! — Gritó Link corriendo hacia la bella muchacha de piel azulada y cabellos naranja brillante.

—Ey Link, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado viejo amigo? Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan rápido ante el llamado de la espada.

Link se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Este… digamos que he… no me he separado de las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo. No sé, algo me ata por ahí.

Midna sonrió y se levantó con dificultad, su caballo gris oscuro se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. La pobre estaba agotada por haber utilizado tanta energía mágica en re-conectar el Twilight con Hyrule, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes; pero gracias a que Link se encontraba en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado gastó mucha menos de la que había calculado.

—Me alegro de verte viejo amigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Midna…

Se abrazaron, o más bien Link la abrazó a ella, que seguía débil pero todavía tenía algo de fuerza como para montar de regreso su caballo y hacerle una señal a Link que montara el suyo.

—Ven, te llevo al castillo mientras te explico lo que ha sucedido. Si es que puedo contar con tu ayuda claro; ¿o todo el asunto de ser héroe se te subió a la cabeza?

Link sonrió ante la broma de Midna, por lo visto seguía con su mismo cínico sentido del humor; así pues montó en Epona y comenzó a andar detrás de Midna, quien se dejaba llevar por el caballo que aparentemente conocía el camino de memoria y no quería causarle a Midna demasiadas molestias.

—¿Y qué pasa? — Preguntó Link por fin. — ¿Algo malo?

—Ese es el problema Link, no tengo ni la menor idea — dijo Midna mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Zant?

El rostro de Link se ensombreció, que si recordaba… por supuesto que sí. Él y su amo Ganondorf se las habían arreglado para crear un desastre mayor en un intento desesperado por apoderarse de dos Reinos, Hyrule y el Twilight. Por suerte las diosas estaban preparadas, mandando al Héroe justo a tiempo, Héroe que por azares del destino resultó ser él.

—El Twilight se expande Link, y no encuentro razón o responsable alguno.

—Pero Hyrule parece estar a salvo…

—No es a Hyrule a donde se está expandiendo, amigo, de hecho no sé nada sobre el Reino al cual está cubriendo ahora. Créeme que he buscado toda la información que he podido, he hecho de todo menos… explorarlo. Llámalo presentimiento o tal vez con todo lo que vivimos juntos me siento apegada a ti, Héroe del Twilight; pero no creo que deba comenzar sin ti. Además si es cierto que has estado acampando cerca de ese templo es que te hace falta algo de emoción, ¿o me equivoco?

Link sonrió acariciando la hoja de la Master Sword, para luego guiñarle un ojo a su amiga. Por supuesto que no le importaría volver a las andadas, más teniendo en cuenta que era lo que anhelaba desde… ¿a quién engañaba? Era lo que quería desde que todo el asunto entre Zant y Ganondorf se solucionó por fin. Ya no era un granjero de cabras, era un guerrero y todo su ser clamaba por la aventura.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Mañana en la mañana cuando recupere mis fuerzas. Como verás, el hechizo para conectar ambos mundos me dejó muy cansada, nada que una buena comida y una noche de sueño para recuperarme. Y te aconsejo que tomes el mismo tratamiento, por mucho que tu complejo de héroe te de la urgencia de actuar acelerado.

A Link no le importó, así pues siguió a Midna hacia su Palacio. Vaya que había cambiado desde que Zant era el que reinaba en el Twilight, se miraba un poco más colorido que antes y cientos de amables sirvientes (piel azulada y cabellos de brillantes colores) se apresuraron a ayudar a los viajeros, todo lo que sabían era que su Princesa iba a traer a un amigo importante a cenar y tenían que estar preparados para complacerlos.

Le removieron amablemente a Epona las alforjas con el equipo de Link y lo guardaron amablemente en la habitación que Midna le había preparado.

No fue demasiada extravagancia para la noche, tan sólo una buena cena y una cama confortable para el héroe del Twilight. Era algo a lo que Link ya se había acostumbrado cuando vivía con Illa, no tan elegante pero sí bastante parecido. No le agradaba esa existencia tan relajada pero se aferraba a la esperanza que el mundo al cual se estaba expandiendo el Twilight le trajera más emociones.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se durmió tranquilamente para despertar a primera hora del día siguiente. Los preparativos fueron rápidos, únicamente se le colocó a Epona su equipo, mientras él se colgó la Master Sword en la espalda junto con su viejo y confiable escudo Hylian.

Midna igualmente se había preparado llevando lo que parecía ser el Espejo del Twilight pero más pequeño y portátil.

—¿Y eso qué rayos es?

—Es el Espejo de las Sombras, mi arma personal — dijo Midna. — Durante la Batalla de las Eras Cruzadas, en serio no preguntes, tuve que ayudar al ejército Hylian para derrotar a la demente hechicera Cia y esta fue el arma que se me ocurrió tener. Es bastante buena.

—Te creo — dijo Link. — ¿En marcha?

—En marcha — concedió Midna.

Ambos montaron sus caballos, que por cierto el caballo gris de Midna se llamaba Sweet Fog; y comenzaron a andar hacia aquella parte del Twilight que se estaba expandiendo. Midna conocía bien su Reino y sabía que había ciertos paisajes que no se supone deberían estar ahí; y tal cual era el lindero de aquel bosque que se extendía ante ellos.

—Estamos justo donde se supone que debería terminar el Twilight, el bosque aquel es nuevo. Más allá puedo ver la división entre el mundo de la luz y el Twilight, ¿estás listo, héroe?

—¿Y tú por qué crees que estaba acampando cerca de la Master Sword, eh?

—Porque te hace falta una novia… o al menos una vida. ¿Qué hay de esa chica, Illa? Creo que le gustabas…

—No hablemos de eso, ¿sí? ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Midna no pudo evitar sonreír, luego de su pequeña aventura el muchacho Hylian parecía tener más confianza en sí mismo, pero claro; después de vencer a Ganondorf y a Zant a cualquiera se le subían las cosas a la cabeza. Sin más, avanzaron hacia la división aquella del Twilight y el Mundo de la luz, teletransportándose hacia su nueva aventura.

Cuando se materializaron a este nuevo mundo, Link observó aliviado que no había cambiado, tampoco Midna. A ella le hubiera gustado volver a ocultarse en la sombra de Link pero de haber hecho eso se hubiera traído el Espejo de las Sombras para nada. Además presentía que lo iba a necesitar.

Entonces ambos sintieron que algo no andaba bien, ¿y sus caballos? Miraron para todas partes y al ver hacia abajo, ahí estaban ellos (por suerte no les habían caído encima). Eran más bien pequeñitos, no les llegaban más allá que a la cintura como mucho; y sus rostros en lugar del típico rostro del caballo común se miraba más bien tierno y expresivo, con enormes ojos que mostraban confusión y una naricilla graciosa que sobresalía. Además tenían pelaje incluso sobre sus cascos, y parte de éste (en la cadera) se había convertido en una especie de tatuaje. En el caso de Epona la Trifuerza; y en el caso de Sweet Fog el símbolo de la familia real del Twilight.

Los dos caballos se miraron confundidos por sus nuevas formas, incluso a Fog le habían crecido dos enormes alas, como reptilianas nervudas y amenazadoras; incluso sus ojos se habían tornado dorados y extraños, como los de un felino. Aunque ellos no podían saberlo en esos momentos, el caballo de Midna había tomado la forma de un Thersthal o poni nocturno.

**(Nota del autor: si alguien mira Luna Eclipsada háganse una idea, son los dos pegasos que tiran del caballo de Luna. O busquen en Google los soldados de la Princesa Luna)**

—Bien… esto es inesperado — dijo Link.

—Sí, — confirmó Midna viendo primero a Link y luego a los dos ponis, — ¿están bien ustedes dos?

Los dos caballos asintieron.

—¿Quieren que les ayudemos a llevar nuestras cosas? Son algo pesadas…

Fog asintió y Midna tomó su alforja; no así Epona que ahora tenía toda la fuerza de un poni terrestre y se sentía mucho mejor que en su forma normal de caballo percherón. Entonces comenzaron a caminar por aquel bosque, que parecía muy tupido y oscuro; pero en lo absoluto aterrador.

—Ojalá encontremos civilización pronto — dijo Link golpeando un árbol, que se sacudió y dejó caer unas rupias igual que siempre. Las recogió y siguió su camino.

Midna no dijo nada, ella trataba de concentrarse buscando algo de magia, lo que fuera que indicara que lo que estaba afectando al Twilight estaba en ese lado. Era muy débil pero la magia del estado salvaje del bosque no la dejaba concentrarse del todo, tenían que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Entonces escucharon un grito. Tras intercambiar una mirada rápida, los cuatro héroes corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, no el enorme lobo hecho de madera y hojas que amenazaba; sino más bien la víctima, una poni unicornio color verde menta.

—Wow… — murmuró Epona, — simplemente wow…

—Sí, tampoco puedo creerlo — replicó Fog igualmente sorprendido.

Midna asintió dándoles la razón; no así Link quien sólo escuchaba relinchos pero a estas alturas tenía una excelente comunicación con su yegua así que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para entender el mensaje crucial. De todos modos no era el tiempo de sorprenderse con la poni, sino de salvarla; así pues Link levantó su espada, pero se lo pensó mejor y extendió su mano.

—¡Epona, bombas y los Clawshots!

Epona entendió el mensaje y sacó de su alforja los objetos deseados. Equipándose rápidamente, Link corrió a la acción. Accionó el primero de sus clawshots.

El Timerwolf estaba a punto de darse un festín con la unicornio Lyra Heartstrings, todo era cuestión de tiempo… pero entonces el sonido de un objeto clavándose en el roble más cercano, seguido al de una cadena contrayéndose a toda velocidad atrajo su atención. Levantó la vista rugiendo, sólo para obtener de lleno en la boca una especie de bola de metal color negro con una llamita en la punta. La criatura la destrozó de una dentellada… gran equivocación, apenas sus fauces aplicaron presión sobre el objeto éste estalló literalmente destrozándolo en segundos.

Link sonrió, las bombas de Barnes eran igual de poderosas que siempre. Pero nunca podía tomar suficientes precauciones, tenía que deshacerse de esa cosa ahora que veía que se estaba armando de regreso. Con gran habilidad tomó más bombas y comenzó a arrojarlas sobre el lobo. Pronto pasó de un montón de troncos a un montón de cenizas y astillas.

Link sonrió, esto fue divertido.

Midna tenía una gotita en la sien.

—¿Tenías que ir tan lejos? Se nota que te hacía falta luchar, héroe.

Link se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez le compré demasiadas a Malo. Como no acepta devoluciones me quedé con bombas y flechas de más.

Midna no dijo nada, ese pequeño comerciante tenía algo… pero bueno, miró hacia la unicornio que parecía estar en shock. Ni siquiera hablaba, sólo los miraba.

—Este… Link, creo que para que todo este asunto funcione tendremos que comunicarnos con la población local y viendo que son equinos creo que lo mejor será que…

Midna entonces sacó un cristal oscuro que hizo que Link soltara un gemido de exasperación, pero asintió. Era el precio de ser un héroe.

—Está bien.

—Si te es más cómodo de esta forma, tomaré mi forma de Imp — dijo Midna. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti viejo amigo.

Link sonrió y aceptó el trato. Entonces Midna se transformó a sí misma en una especie de duendecillo negro y azul con una especie de casco de piedra en la cabeza sobre el cual sobresalía la punta de su cabello naranja que recordaba a una mano… y transformó a Link en una especie de lobo de ojos azules. Miraron a Lyra.

—Este, es un gusto. ¿Estás bien? Mi nombre es Link y…

Lyra soltó un gritito alegre.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Humanos, verdaderos humanos que usan magia!

* * *

**Y lo dejo en puntos suspensivos, me encanta Lyra y aunque este es un fic genérico de los míos, otro típico crossover, no veo por qué no darle un papel más relevante. Además tomaré mucho del estilo de Zelda para hacer este fic y agregar más elementos del mundo de MLP es justo lo que necesito para hacer un gran crossover.**

**Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:  
Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Princesa Twilight conoce a la Princesa **_**del**_ **Twilight**

—¡Humanos, son verdaderos humanos no puede ser! — Casi lloraba Lyra de la emoción. — ¿Y cómo es su mundo? ¿De dónde vienen señores humanos? ¿Tienen nombres? ¿Acaso las hembras son de piel azulada y los hombres sonrosada, o es como los ponis que cada quien nace con colores diferentes? ¡Ah, tengo tantas preguntas que cero que voy a explotar! ¿Son pareja? ¿Qué hacen en Equestria? ¿Se perdieron? ¿El bosque Everfree es una conexión con el mundo humano? Porque si es así…

Midna entonces tuvo suficiente y lo que hizo fue golpearla con su cabello en forma de mano, suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte para cerrarle la boca.

—Y yo que creía que no podía haber nadie más irritante que ese amigo de Link, Shad creo que se llamaba — murmuró Epona.

—¿El que estaba obsesionado con los Ooca? — Preguntó Midna con una gotita en la sien.

Lyra se levantó sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Oiga! ¿Por qué hizo eso señorita humana?

—En serio idiota, estoy bastante seguro que hay más de esas cosas — dijo Fog señalando lo que quedaba del Timberwolf. — Y en serio hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que andar destruyendo horribles cosas hechas de madera.

Lyra miró ofendida al Thersthal pero luego miró hacia el Timberwolf y asintió, después de todo hacía nada había estado en peligro al tener la mala suerte de toparse con esas cosas.

—Ah claro, disculpen ustedes señores… es sólo que… bueno no importa, sé que me emocioné de más; siempre me han dicho que los humanos son leyendas y de pronto me topo con humanos, y no sólo humanos normales, sino del tipo que usa magia. No pensé que eso fuera posible y… pero qué modales los míos, movámonos antes que vengan más o esa cosa reviva. No sé si haya forma de matar a un Timberwolf pero si la hay creo que fue la suya señor humano Link.

—¡Larguémonos de una buena vez! — Gritó Epona irritada.

Lyra reaccionó y tras volver a sentir comenzó a moverse con el grupo detrás de ella.

—Este, perdónenme, una vez más les digo que soy fan de los humanos y me emocioné un poco. Por cierto, soy Lyra. Ya conozco a Link, ¿cómo se llama usted señorita humana hembra? Y ustedes ponis, ¿qué hacen acompañando a los humanos?

—Sweet Fog — dijo de mala gana el caballo de Midna. — Sirvo a Midna.

—Epona, soy la amiga más antigua que tiene Link — dijo Epona.

Midna, que iba montada en el lomo de Link, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi nombre es Midna. Y nos soy una humana, tampoco Link. De hecho soy una Twily. Link es un Hylian.

Lyra se quedó congelada.

—¿Una qué? ¿Un qué? ¿Entonces me equivoqué y los humanos no existen y…?

—Sí existen — dijo Link tratando de calmar a Lyra. — De hecho los Twily y los Hylian somos por así decirlo razas hermanas de los humanos.

De pronto los ojos Lyra se iluminaron de la emoción.

—¡No puede ser! Esto es lo más genial que he oído, ¿de veras los humanos tienen razas hermanas? No puede ser… ¿y hay otras diferencias además de la apariencia?

—Un paso a la vez — dijo Midna. — Ya te respondimos una pregunta, es nuestro turno. Oigan, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

—Yo primero — dijo Link. — ¿A dónde vamos, Lyra?

—¡Ah, esa es fácil! A Ponyville, a mi casa. Estoy segura que a mi novia le encantaría tenerlos luego de enterarse que salvaron mi vida; aunque tal vez Link luzca algo aterrador y grite al verlo.

—No es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado, créeme — dijo Epona con una sonrisa recordando todo el asunto cuando Link entraba a las ciudades con su forma de lobo.

—¡Perfecto entonces! ¿Entonces, los humanos saben hacer magia?

—No, no pueden. Pero los Twily y los Hylian sí — dijo Midna. — Mi pregunta: ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?

Lyra sonrió ampliamente.

—¡En el bosque Everfree! Un lugar bastante interesante pero peligroso a la vez. Tristemente terminé aquí buscando pistas ocultas sobre la existencia de los humanos y me atacó el Timberwolf; pero luego me los encontré a ustedes y lo que pudo ser el último día de mi vida se convirtió en el mejor de todos.

Epona rodó los ojos pues ya estaba harta, lo mismo que Fog y Midna. Link estaba más acostumbrado a hablar para obtener la información que necesitaba, así que siguió preguntando tranquilamente.

—Este, Lyra, a lo que Midna se refería es en qué país estamos, ¿en dónde estamos?

Lyra entendió.

—¡Ah, en Equestria la mágica tierra de los ponis! Creí que lo sabían, después de todo tienen a dos ponis viajando con ustedes.

Epona y Fog movieron sus cabezas sorprendidos. ¿En serio? ¿La tierra de los ponis? ¿Entonces era todo un país poblado por esas miniaturas de equinos en las que se habían convertido? Bueno, no era que no les gustara el cambio pero de todos modos era extraño enterarse de todo eso.

—¿Y hay más como nosotros? — Preguntó Epona.

—¡Es mi turno, no lo olviden! — Dijo Lyra firmemente. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? No sabía que había una conexión con el mundo de los humanos, los hylians y los twilis en el Bosque Everfree.

—No se supone que debería — dijo Midna. — Es muy peligroso unir el mundo del Twilight con el mundo humano. Y me encantaría entrar en detalles en cuanto a eso, pero cuando nos topemos con las personas adecuadas. Si les importa su mundo, me ayudarán a encontrar al responsable y detenerlo.

—¿Entonces Equestria está en peligro? — Dijo Lyra con un hilo de voz. — ¿Mi sueño de conocer humanos traerá consecuencias negativas a Equestria?  
—No te ves como la responsable de todo esto; suerte para ti porque cuando nos veamos ese poni o persona y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria— dijo Midna. — Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, sí, no se supone que mi Reino y tu mundo estén conectados.

Lyra no dijo nada más, algo en el tono de Midna no le había gustado, pero Midna no iba a ocultar lo problemático de la situación. Finalmente llegaron a Ponyville.

—¡Llegamos! — Anunció Lyra.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Epona y Sweet Fog, maravillados por lo que veían: era tal como se lo imaginaron, era un pueblo cualquiera; una hermosa villa como las que tenían los humanos, pero habitada por completo de ponis de colores. Era hermoso, los veían atendiendo sus propios puestos de comida, algunos tirando carros igual que en Hyrule y el Twilight pero los pasajeros eran otros ponis.

—¡Es bellísimo! — Dijeron Epona y Sweet Fog a la vez.

—¿Verdad que sí? — Preguntó Lyra alegremente. — ¡Es Ponyville mi hogar!

—Sí, sí, mejor nos movemos para mantenerlo así — dijo Midna montada sobre Link mientras él se adelantaba observando hacia todos lados. — ¿Por dónde podemos empezar?

—¡Pues por mi casa por supuesto! — Dijo Lyra. — Ustedes me dirán todo lo que saben sobre los Twily, los Hylian y por supuesto… ¡los humanos!

Rainbow Dash iba volando y saludó a Lyra.

—¡Ey Lyra! ¿Cómo te fue por tu excursión por el bosque Everfree? Cuando Bon-Bon se enteró casi le da un infarto pero…

Link se adelantó para hablar pero el efecto no fue nada bueno. Rainbow puso expresión defensiva.

—¡Cuidado, una criatura del bosque Everfree! ¡Todos refúgiense!

El efecto fue inmediato, los ponis dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia sus respectivas casas; en donde se escuchaba en el fondo cómo clavaban tablas para asegurar las puertas. Era una maniobra evasiva muy bien planeada y eficiente; honestamente los habitantes de la ciudadela de Hyrule podrían aprender un par de cosas de ellos.

Pero el escándalo no había terminado ahí, pronto un grupo de ponis salieron a confrontar a la bestia, mucho más valientes que los soldados de Zelda por cierto, liderados por una poni morada con alas y un cuerno; que fue volando hacia una dirección desconocida.

—¡Atención! Rainbow, Applejack, iré por Fluttershy. ¡Distráiganla!

La poni voladora que inició el escándalo hizo un saludo militar mientras que una de las recién llegadas, color naranja con un sombrero de vaquero, comenzó a correr hacia Link.

—Bien, más nos vale actuar — dijo Midna. — ¡Link!

Lobo e Imp se separaron esquivando a tiempo un ataque doble de Rainbow y Applejack que al ver que su ataque inicial falló; pero tras intercambiar una mirada se reorganizaron y comenzaron a alternarse para atacar a Link y a Midna cada una tratando de hacerlos perder terreno. Y aunque a ambos les hubiera encantado ponerlas en su lugar, la situación requería que buscaran aliados; no enemigos. Era difícil encontrar la forma de lidiar con ellas sin lastimarlas de verdad, aunque Midna era cada vez más partidaria de darle un "manotazo" con su cabello.

Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de Equestria llegó a la cabaña de su amiga Fluttershy; que estaba compartiendo un picnic con Pinkie Pie y sus amigos animales.

—¡Oh, Twilight! ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras? Es un lindo día y…

—Tal vez luego Fluttershy. Un enorme lobo del bosque Everfree entró a Ponyville y sólo tú puedes sacarlo de aquí sin dañarlo. Rainbow y Applejack lo están distrayendo pero te necesitamos.

—¡Entiendo, vamos! — Dijo Fluttershy volando tras Twilight.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a correr detrás de ellos.

—¡Espérenme! Voy a organizar la fiesta de adiós lobito…

Mientras llegaban, Fluttershy se puso a recopilar información:

—¿Y es un Timberwolf?

—No, es un lobo normal. Pero es enorme.

Fluttershy asintió y llegó. Lo que vieron fue a un extraño duende y al lobo eludiendo como podían a sus amigas.

El lobo miró a una poni desconocida que estaba cerca de Lyra.

—Ya me harté, ¡Epona dame el Boomerang de las Tormentas!

—A eso lo llamo yo pensar rápido — dijo la yegua desconocida abriendo la alforja y pasándoselo a Link.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se quedaron de piedra.

—¿Esa cosa habló?

Antes que pudieran reaccionar, Link tomó con una de sus patas el famoso Boomerang de las Tormentas y la arrojó contra la que estaba en el aire, Rainbow Dash. El objeto la golpeó, pero el verdadero ataque llegó en la forma de un tornado que la mareó increíblemente mientras que el boomerang regresaba a la pata de Link, que mantuvo en el aire su herramienta por si a Rainbow se le ocurría volver a atacar; después de todo de todas sus armas esa era la más inofensiva, sólo servía para aturdir.

En cuanto a Midna, le dio un tremendo golpe con su cabello a Applejack que la derribó de inmediato, pero nada más.

—En serio, no queremos problemas; al contrario, queremos que las cosas no se pongan peor de lo que ya están — dijo Midna flotando suavemente para aterrizar sobre Link.

—Puedo resultar aterrador pero no soy mal chico, ¿no, Epona? — Preguntó Link.

Epona soltó una risita.

—En todo caso es un niño grande, pero no es malo. Es un buen amigo, en serio que sí: no hay nada que él no haga por un amigo. En serio que te has metido en todo tipo de situaciones compañero…

Twilight finalmente llegó en compañía de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

—¿Entonces sabes hablar? ¿No llegaste cazando a ningún poni? Debí preguntar primero, me siento tan tonta…

—¡No son malos, de veras que no! — Saltó Lyra. — Ellos me salvaron de un Timberwolf. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack; ellos son Link, Epona, Sweet Fog y Midna.

Los dos grupos se miraron y luego se dieron los cascos, la mano y la garra.

—Este… perdón por el escándalo y todo eso — dijo Rainbow ocn una risita nerviosa. — ¿Este, qué los trae por el viejo Ponyville? Ehehe…

Midna se puso seria.

—Nada bueno, si te lo preguntas. Hay algo muy malo que está pasando que pone en peligro tanto a ustedes como a nosotros; y será mejor que hable con una autoridad competente en asuntos de magia. Sé que no puedo venir y aparecerme de la nada para exigir una audiencia con alguien que esté a cargo pero créanme que la situación no nos deja de otra.

El rostro de Twilight Sparkle se ensombreció, al igual que el del resto de sus amigas.

—No entiendo, dicen que no vienen a hacer nada malo y luego salen con eso; ¿quiénes son de verdad? En serio…

Midna hizo una cortés reverencia:

—Mi nombre es Midna, la Princesa del Reino del Twilight. Link… digamos que mi caballero. Epona, su compañera; y Sweet Fog, un compañero de armas.

—¿Princesa del Twilight? ¿Estás loca o qué? — Dijo Pinkie prácticamente saltando sobre Midna. — ¡Twilight es la Princesa del Reino de Twilight! Hasta tiene su nombre, Princesa Twilight del Twi…

Midna le tapó la boca exasperada.

—El Twilight es el hogar de los Twily; la gente de las tinieblas. ¿Quién es la tal Twilight? ¿Una Twily también?

—Eh, no, soy una poni como cualquier otra; o bueno, Princesa de Equestria pero soy una poni normal — dijo Twilight Sparkle. — ¿Y en serio, qué está sucediendo?

Midna la miró.

—Ah, tú eres una Princesa. — Twilight Asintió. — En ese caso ¿Listos para una pequeña expedición? Esto es más fácil de mostrar que de contar.

Las cinco amigas, Rarity estaba oculta en su boutique, se miraron pero asintieron. Entonces el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque Everfree donde rescataron a Lyra; que por cierto se quedó atrás completamente desorientada.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y qué hay de mi charla sobre humanos y Hylians y Twilis?

—Prioridades primero — dijo Link. — Pero te prometo que te contaremos lo que necesites cuando podamos.

Lyra asintió tristemente y fue mejor a su casa para hablar con Bon-Bon y tranquilizarla.

—Un minuto, ¿cómo que humanos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Lyra no respondió, ni tampoco Link o ninguno de los del grupo del Twilight. Lyra por su parte tenía un peso en su corazón, esto Bon-Bon no se lo creería si se lo contara… tendría que llegar con sus nuevos amigos y eso ya no era posible.

Mientras tanto el grupo avanzó a través del bosque Everfree para terminar ante una extraña pared entre negra y naranja que mostraba un brillo extraño; y lo más importante emanaba un aura muy clara de energía oscura. Twilight se estremeció.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Esto, Princesa Twilight; es una entrada al Reino del Twilight y créeme cuando te digo que no debería de estar aquí — dijo Midna. — El Twilight se está expandiendo, y las consecuencias para los habitantes del Reino sobre los que se expanden nunca son bonitas. No sé quién es el responsable, y aunque tengo a mis hombres buscando al responsable de mi lado, presiento que quien originó esto vino de aquí de tu lado.

Twilight tocó la puerta al Twilight.

—Es una ventana a otro mundo… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en el Bosque Everfree? La magia salvaje me impidió detectar esta cosa a tiempo… esto no es nada normal.

—Razón más por la cual no debería estar esta cosa aquí — dijo Midna. — ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que hay que actuar?

Twilight Sparkle tragó saliva.

—Ojalá hubiéramos traído a Spike, él habría mandado la carta a la Princesa Celestia de inmediato. Bien, informaré y… y mañana vendrán por ustedes, sé que esto es urgente pero necesitamos a todas las Princesas juntas y organizar esto tarda tiempo. ¿Pueden venir mañana como a esta hora?

—Si no hay más remedio — dijo Midna. — Bien, vamos. Si en mi lado obtenemos más información sobre lo que está ocurriendo se las haré saber.

—¿Tendremos que esperar más? — Preguntó Link. — Yo quería explorar este lugar…

—Eres libre de quedarte si eso quieres Link.

Link se lo pensó un poco, podría quedarse y explorar pero… de alguna forma sentía que tenía quedarse con Midna.

—Me voy contigo.

Midna sonrió complacida mientras que los dos caballos se miraron…

—Oigan, sé que no tenemos dónde quedarnos pero… no sé, nos gustaría pasar aquí la noche — dijo Epona. — Ya saben, para explorar el sitio como dice Link y… oye Link, ¿te molesta si me quedo hoy?

—¿Y yo? — Le preguntó Fog a Midna.

Link le sonrió a su amiga.

—Adelante, sólo déjame dejarte algo de dinero para que encuentres dónde hospedarte.

Applejack se acercó.

—Eh, es una situación extraña y todo pero creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerles un lugar dónde quedarse. Si quieren claro, tal vez podamos intercambiar información sobre Equestria y el Twilight o de donde sea que vienen ustedes.

Midna sólo asintió.

—Adelante. Link y yo estaremos aquí a primera hora.

Entonces, tras intercambiar una última mirada con la Princesa Twilight; la Princesa del Twilight se teletransportó con Link de regreso a su Reino.

* * *

**Odio los caps de transición, tengo casi siempre la idea fija de todo lo que va a suceder en el fic menos algunas transiciones y por tanto siempre me quedan así de flojas. Pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa y ahora que ya está este asunto de la transición zanjada, a lo que sí planeé del fic y sé que quedará genial. **

**Espero les haya gustado la mini pelea y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La ex granjera de Ordon y la granjera de Ponyville**

El grupo de las cinco amigas, seguidas de Sweet Fog y Epona regresó a Ponyville luego del viaje al bosque Everfree, y se veían bastante asustadas. No así Sweet que sabía que Midna y Link hallarían la solución; y Epona que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones al ser la fiel compañera de Link. Twilight finalmente miró a sus amigas:

—Bien, iré a comunicarme con la Princesa Celestia. De momento sería bueno que cada quien regrese a sus actividades y tratemos de aparentar normalidad, no queremos sembrar el pánico a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

—De acuerdo — dijo Applejack. — En ese caso, será mejor que nos separemos y… ¿alguien está libre ahora?

—Yo — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Todavía tengo unos minutos antes que acabe mi descanso para comer y regrese al trabajo, ¿por?

—No sé, esto me suena a que todas tenemos que estar juntas, así que sería bueno que informaran a Rarity de lo que está pasando aquí.

—Applejack tiene razón — concedió Twilight. — Pinkie Pie, ¿podrías pasar por la Boutique Carrusel antes de ir a Sugar Cube Corner por favor?

—¡Oki Doki Loki! — Y se fue saltando.

Twilight iba a emprender el vuelo de regreso a su Palacio pero Epona la detuvo.

—Sólo antes de irte, hablando de pánico, ¿no deberías advertir a esta gente que Link y Midna no son amenazas? Ya sabes, con este asunto puede que tengamos que pasar mucho tiempo por aquí y si van a correr a esconderse cada vez que los vean esto no va a funcionar.

Twilight le dio la razón y voló:

—¡Oigan, ciudadanos de Ponyville! Tengo un anuncio muy importante sobre las criaturas que nos visitaron hace poco…

—¡Ah, se deshicieron de ellas como siempre! — Sonrió la alcaldesa. — Igual que siempre muchísimas gracias Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie… apuesto que esta vez todo fue gracias a Flusttershy, ¿no? Gracias por mantener a salvo Ponyville de estas amenazas.

—¡Gracias Princesa!

—Sí, gracias. Equestria siempre estará a salvo con ustedes…

Twilight carraspeó:

—De hecho… sobre todo el asunto, nosotras no hicimos nada. Resultó que eran criaturas inteligentes y todo lo que querían era entregar un mensaje. Malinterpretamos la situación, Link y Midna, que así se llaman no son un peligro para nadie. Hasta sus acompañantes, que son ponis, confirman que son buenos ponis después de todo.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, — dijo Epona, — si hay alguien que llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por un amigo, ese es Link. Lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por sus amigos de su hogar… es un muy buen muchacho.

—Y Midna, su mente será retorcida y todo, pero igual hace lo que puede porque sus amigos no tengan que sufrir — dijo Fog. — Así que respondemos por ellos, asegurándoles que no son amenaza para nadie. Todo lo contrario.

Todos los ponis de Ponyville comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y luego las cosas… volvieron a la normalidad. Todos regresaron a sus quehaceres.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Es todo? — Preguntó Epona. — ¡Por todos los cielos! Pero sí…

—Así son los ponis de Ponyville amiga Epona — dijo Twilight. — Nos tomamos las cosas sin dar tantos rodeos, pero las cosas cambiaron aunque no lo pareaca. Cuando Link y Midna vengan mañana todos los recibirán como los buenos amigos que son. Tú tranquila por eso.

Rascándose la cabeza, Epona y Fog caminaron detrás del grupo. Llegó un punto en que se separaron y Applejack miró a sus visitantes mientras se posicionaba en su puesto de manzanas.

—Y oigan… tengo que trabajar hasta medio día aquí y… oigan sé que les ofrecí mi casa y todo pero apenas si los conozco chicos. Yo, no crean que estoy refutando mi invitación pero realmente me gustaría saber más de ustedes…

—No hay mucho que decir sobre mí — dijo Fog. — Soy un caballo del Twilight como cualquier otro, sirvo a Midna y como dije antes su mente está algo retorcida pero es una buena amiga; siempre cuida de mí como nadie y eso. Mi vida no ha sido muy interesante que digamos. Y oye, si es una molestia puedo irme a otro lado, no hay problema. Oye Epona, ¿tienes rupias para prestarme?

Epona sacó la billetera de Link y le mostró las brillantes joyas.

—A Link no le importará, siempre y cuando le digamos y…

Applejack se frotó los ojos.

—Oigan, ¿de veras piensan pagar un hospedaje o algo con piedras preciosas?

—¿Piedras preciosas? — Preguntó Epona. — Pues ni idea que lo eran, de donde venimos es la moneda de por allá, se llaman rupias.

—Wow — dijo Applejack observando una de color verde. — Se ven muy valiosas, estoy segura que si van a hablar con el joyero del pueblo o con Rarity obtendrían una buena cantidad por estas. Las verdes son preciosas y creo que a ella le gustarían…

Ambos equinos se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — Preguntó Applejack.

—¿Una buena cantidad, las rupias verdes? — Dijo Epona limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa. — ¡Amiga, esas valen uno! Las valiosas son las púrpuras, que valen cincuenta; las plateadas que valen cien y las doradas que valen trescientas. Pero en serio que te den tanto cambio por una rupia verde… esa sí es nueva.

—Y que lo digas — comentó Fog. — Pero bueno, a donde vayas haz lo que veas…

Applejack sacudió la cabeza, en realidad no estaba de humor para discusiones tontas sobre dinero extranjero.

—Tenemos que permanecer juntos mientras se soluciona todo este asunto del Reino del Twilight, en serio qué raro suena eso; pero me gustaría saber más, siempre hay que saber más. Pero primero me gustaría conocerlos más a ustedes, por lo menos Fog ya me contó algo, ¿qué hay de ti Epona? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

Epona se apoyó contra el puesto de Applejack y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, mi historia no es tan interesante como la de Link pero puedo decir que tiene más elementos que la del amigo Fog.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó el aludido.

—Pero bueno… comenzando con la historia, nací en un lugar muy pacífico llamado Ordon; y viví casi toda mi vida como granjera en ese lugar…

—Ah, ¿también eres granjera? — Se emocionó Applejack. Por lo menos tenía algo en común con esta nueva yegua.

—No, comencé como una pero no seguí con ello.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Applejack. — Es el mejor trabajo del mundo, haces ejercicio; te diviertes al aire libre, haces cosas por la ponidad…

Epona suspiró.

—No fue porque quise Applejack. Link y yo éramos compañeros de granja y todo iba bien, hasta íbamos a hacer una entrega a la ciudad… pero entonces Ordon fue invadido por monstruos, hablo en serio. Secuestraron a los amigos de Link, incluyéndome. Link nos buscó a todos y trató de rescatarnos, lo cual logró con mucho éxito; luego de eso no podíamos volver a nuestra vida normal ya que los monstruos que invadieron Ordon eran sólo el principio. Antes que sintiéramos nos vimos envueltos en una aventura para salvar el mundo de…

—¿De qué? — Preguntó Applejack comenzando a preocuparse.

—De la expansión del Twilight — dijo Epona por fin. — Esa es la razón por la que Midna está tan preocupada, creo.

—Es verdad — dijo Fog. — La última vez que sucedió ella fue derrocada por un sujeto llamado Zant que comenzó la expansión del Twilight al mundo de la luz sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, pero esta vez que detectó el problema desde el principio está muy alterada, no puede permitir que el Twilight se expanda de nuevo; traería una catástrofe mayor.

Applejack asintió preocupándose, esto no sonaba muy alentador en cuanto a lo que podría pasarle a Equestria.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué pasó? — Preguntó una vocecilla sorprendiendo a los tres.

Applejack se volvió, para ver a tres potrillas sentadas escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

—¡Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo! ¿Qué se supone que hacen escuchando? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?

—Se supone que sí pero la señorita Cheerylee se lastimó la pata esta mañana huyendo del lobo que sólo vino de visita y nos dio el día libre. Como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer estábamos en la casa club pero luego nos venimos para acá y escuchamos la emocionante historia de la señorita… ¿cómo se llama usted, disculpe?

—Epona — sonrió la yegua. — Soy Epona, y éste de aquí es mi amigo Fog.

Applejack suspiró.

—Como sea. Epona, Fog; ella es mi hermanita Apple Bloom y sus amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

—Un gusto — dijeron los dos caballos a la vez.

—Un gusto — dijeron las Crusaders. — Por favor señorita Epona, ¿podemos seguir escuchando sus aventuras?

Applejack intercambió una mirada con Epona.

—Este… sí, no veo por qué no, aunque son muy largas…

—¡Mejor! No hay nada mejor que un cuento de aventuras para entretenerse — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Además tal vez escuchando sus aventuras sepamos cómo obtuvo su Cutie Mark.

—¿Mi qué? — Dijo Epona.

—Tu Cutie Mark; ya sabes… esos triángulos dorados que tienes en tu costado — dijo Applejack. — Pero… ¿qué significan?

Epona examinó la trifuerza que tenía tatuada, se parecía mucho al tatuaje que se hizo Link en la espalda luego de ponerse muy ebrio en el bar de Telma y perder una apuesta (así fue cuando Epona aprendió lo que era un tatuaje).

—Esto, digamos que es uno de los símbolos divinos de mi país. La Trifuerza, que representa los tres valores más importantes para la gente de allá: sabiduría, el poder y el valor…

Las niñas hicieron un gemido de sorpresa mientras que Epona seguía.

—Volviendo a la historia, Link terminó salvando al mundo pero en un principio sólo quería salvarnos a nosotros, sus amigos. Pero entonces se encontró con Midna y no sé qué ocurrió entre ambos pero decidieron ayudarse el uno al otro y en el camino escuchamos cierta… ¿profecía? No sé cómo llamarla… bueno, más bien era una leyenda.

—¿Leyenda? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Epona asintió.

—No sé mucho, ¿entienden? Si a alguien tienen que preguntarle cómo dice la leyenda, esos son Link y Midna. Pero en resumen cuando el Reino de Hyrule se encuentra en peligro, el alma del héroe elegido por los dioses reencarnará y salvará al mundo una vez más. Link es la reencarnación del héroe y no lo supimos hasta que tanto Hyrule como el Twilight se vieron en peligro.

Las niñas soltaron un "Oh" mientras que Applejack miraba fijamente a Epona con incredulidad.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es la historia de Link?

—De no haber vivido todo lo que vivimos ni nosotros mismos lo creeríamos — dijo Epona. — Pero sí, salvando a ambos Reinos Link se hizo famoso tanto en Hyrule como en el Twilight. Y aunque pensábamos que no volveríamos a vernos, Midna se contactó con nosotros ahora que la historia se repite. Aunque no lo admita, ella confía mucho en Link y le tiene mucho aprecio.

—Es verdad — confirmó Fog. — Siempre habla de él.

Applejack se quedó pensando, no le era difícil creer lo que le había dicho Epona; después de todo ella misma era una heroína de leyenda junto con sus amigas, pero esto sonaba algo raro. Además había algo que tampoco le había quedado demasiado claro.

—Sólo para ver si entiendo bien: ¿tú y Link no vienen del Twilight?

—No, nosotros venimos de un país aún más lejano llamado Hyrule.

—Un lugar al cual el Twilight ya se había expandido — siguió cuestionando Applejack.

Epona asintió.

—¿Y confían en Midna? Porque a como se oyen las cosas me suena a que ella es la responsable de todo esto…

—Sí confiamos en ella — dijo Epona. — Se mira sospechosa y como dice Fog, tiene una mente retorcida pero en serio que no haría eso a otro mundo; sobre todo porque esto no sólo está afectando a este Reino Equestria; sino porque a la larga podría tener consecuencias negativas para el Twilight también.

—¡Pregunta! — Dijo Scoots levantando una pata. — ¿Qué es todo eso del Twilight? Porque por lo que suena no están hablando de la Princesa Twilight…

—El Twilight es el nombre de mi país natal — dijo Fog. — Y esa especie duende que vieron cuando comenzó el escándalo… ella se llama Midna y es la Princesa del Twilight.

Sweetie Belle se rio.

—La Princesa Twilight conoce a la Princesa del Twilight. Suena gracioso.

Applejack suspiró.

—Ojalá que la situación fuera tan graciosa como se oye, me preocupa en qué puede terminar esto.

—No eres la única — dijo Epona dejando en el suelo la alforja con el equipo de Link para buscar más cómodamente un poco de pan que tenía por ahí, y una vez encontrando lo que buscaba, se puso a comerlo pensativa. — Midna es buena persona pero su Reino es algo peligroso, meterse con el Twilight es una receta segura para el desastre.

Applejack torció el gesto.

Entonces Apple Bloom se acercó a la alforja de Epona tomando… una bomba.

—¡Ey, genial! ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Fog saltó instintivamente hacia atrás mientras que Epona reaccionaba rápido, pero sin perder la calma, para quitarle la bomba a la niña y guardándola de vuelta a la alforja. — Apple Bloom, ¿qué no te han dicho nada tus papás sobre no tocar las cosas de extraños?

La pequeña bajó la cabeza.

—Yo… lo siento, no tengo padres realmente. Cuando se fueron era una niñita y fue Applejack la que me crio.

Epona miró a Applejack que asintió.

—Bueno en ese caso tu hermana mayor parece una poni responsable, seguro te habrá dicho algo.

—Sí, lo lamento. Es que esa cosa se miraba genial y no pensé.

—¿De todos modos qué es? — Quiso saber Scootaloo. — Lucía genial.

—Es algo muy peligroso — dijo Fog.

—¿De veras? — Se interesó Scoots.

—Sí que lo es pero más importante, es un objeto importante que mi amigo Link me dio a guardar. Díganme niñas, si les dan a guardar un objeto a sus amigas, ¿no se enfadarían si se dañara porque ellas se lo prestaron a alguien más sin consultarles?

—Nunca nos haríamos algo así — se defendió Scootaloo.

—Exacto, ni yo se lo haría a Link — dijo Epona con calma. — Así que por favor no toquen mi bolsa. De ser por mí les enseñaría lo que cargo pero Link podría molestarse.

Las niñas se dieron por entendidas y mejor pasaron a otro tema:

—Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó luego que descubrieran que su amigo lobo era el héroe de leyenda?

Epona sonrió y siguió su relato. Poco tiempo después era hora del almuerzo y tanto Scoots como Sweetie se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Applejack le hizo una señal a Fog y a Epona que la siguieran a ella y a Apple Bloom.

—Apple Bloom, ¿te cae bien Epona?

—¡Pues sí! Es una yegua muy interesante que ha vivido muchas aventuras…

—Qué bien que pienses así porque se quedará con nosotros esta noche, también Fog. Las cosas creo que se pondrán peligrosas pero si ella está de acuerdo, en la noche te seguirá contando sus aventuras.

Apple Bloom asintió entusiasmada mientras que caminaron. Cuando llegaron y Apple Bloom fue corriendo a saludar a su hermano mayor, Applejack le dio un codazo amistoso a Epona.

—No sabía que eras tan buena con los niños Epona, lograste entretenerla y mantenerla lejos de tus cosas.

—Yo tampoco sabía — dijo Epona. — Supongo que nunca puedes dejar de sorprenderte a ti mismo, ¿no crees Applejack?

Applejack le dio la razón y juntas pasaron a la residencia Apple. Les esperaba un largo día a la mañana siguiente, por suerte podrían relajarse durante la noche; la que pasó sin mayor incidente más que Apple Bloom pidiéndole a Epona que le contara sus aventuras junto a Link. También quiso preguntarle a Fog pero él mismo dijo que era un simple sirviente y que no había vivido cosas tan emocionantes como Link y Epona.

Applejack también escuchaba, pero más que todo para hacerse una idea de lo que podrían toparse en caso las cosas se pusieran feas, Epona comprendía el sentimiento y le contaba también dándole más detalles que a Apple Bloom cuando la potrilla finalmente se fue a hacer sus labores por su cuenta.

Entonces llegó el otro día: a primera hora Rainbow Dash fue a llamar a Epona, Applejack y Fog diciendo que las Princesas Luna, Celestia y Candace habían llegado a ver todo ese asunto del Twilight y que sólo las esperaban a ellas para partir.

Rápidamente fueron al punto de reunión en el lidero del bosque al cual más adelante se adentraron; precisamente hacia la pared que conectaba Equestria con ese misterioso lugar llamado el Twilight. Celestia examinó con cuidado la puerta.

—Es extraño en verdad… extraño y perturbador.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, querida hermana? — Preguntó Luna.

—No tengo ni idea Luna… pero sé que no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados…

Entonces Midna y Link se materializaron, igualmente en formas de Imp y de lobo.

—Eso mismo pensamos nosotros. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente?

—Preparé unos cuantos carruajes sólo para la ocasión, partimos de inmediato a Canterlot — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Midna, la Princesa del Twilight supongo… y Link.

—Supones bien. ¿Nos movemos?

* * *

**Y otro cap finalmente. Originalmente me había inspirado en el fic Equestrian Epona, un fic en inglés; en donde se relata cómo Epona fue teletransportada a Hyrule por una fuerza misteriosa y que ella en verdad es una ciudadana de Ponyville. Específicamente la madre de Applejack. Es un fic bonito pero está en pausa desde enero, qué fastidio.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despido con mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Princesa del Twilight, el Rey de las sombras y los guerreros de los dioses**

El viaje a Canterlot fue relativamente rápido, pero debido al ambiente de tensión y el silencio incómodo a todos se les hizo eterno. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente cuando se encontraban estresados? Cuando aterrizaron los diferentes capitanes de las guardias, liderados por Shining Armor llegaron a recibir al grupo.

—¿Todo bien sus Majestades?

—No Shining Armor, las cosas no están nada bien — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Pero estamos por resolverlo. Por favor no te preocupes por nosotras, guía a nuestros invitados.

Shining hizo un saludo militar y fue abrir la puerta del carruaje que transportaba a Fog, Epona, Midna y Link. Los guardia saltaron hacia atrás asustados al ver a Link pero el lobo les sonrió con calma.

—Luzco aterrador pero no muerdo, tranquilos.

—Mmmh, no se preocupen por Link — dijo Midna bajando también y montando sobre Link. — El muchacho es inofensivo, perro que ladra no muerde.

Link gruñó por lo bajo ante el comentario de Midna pero no dijo nada, se limitó a avanzar detrás del grupo de las seis portadoras de la Armonía y las Princesas en compañía de Fog. Epona se quedó atrás colocándose las pesadas alforjas con el equipo de su amigo antes de trotar hacia ellos. Link la miró algo preocupado.

—Oye, ¿de veras no quieres que te ayude, Epona?

—Náh, no te preocupes. Esta forma tiene mucha más fuerza que mi yo de siempre, por raro que suene. Además tú llevas a la pesada de Midna.

Fog sofocó una risita mientras que la Princesa del Twilight murmuraba algo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita, buena esa. Por su parte las ponis más cercanas (Rarity y Fluttershy) se volvieron cuando Epona mencionó lo de su forma normal, ¿a qué se refería?

No había tiempo de pensar en ello, finalmente llegaron ante un salón de conferencias sobre el cual las cuatro Princesas se sentaron en los puestos principales (tras indicarle a los soldados que esperaran afuera) y las portadoras de la Armonía se sentaron alrededor quedando todos mirando de frente a Midna y compañía. Tras despedir a los guardias podían comenzar aquella reunión, aunque la Princesa del Twilight mostró claramente su desagrado ante la posición en la que estaba.

—Oigan, creo que todos estamos del mismo lado. Ni ustedes ni yo queremos la expansión del Twilight. Si no estoy mal Epona ya les contó a por lo menos una de ustedes el enorme lío en el que nos metimos cuando eso ocurrió en Hyrule.

Applejack asintió.

—Es verdad, y ya se los conté a mis amigas en el camino hacia acá, pero de todos modos Midna, no tenemos muchos detalles al respecto. Todo lo que sé fue que eso lo hizo un tal Zant pero no sabemos nada de ustedes, Zant bien puede ser inventado aunque…

—¿Aunque qué, Applejack? — La animó Candace. — Tú eres el Elemento de la Honestidad, tu opinión puede ser crucial en estos instantes.

—Aunque siento que están genuinamente preocupados — finalizó Applejack. — La parte que puedo decir con seguridad que es verdad de todo lo que dicen, es que ellos en caso ellos no hayan iniciado esto, no lo hicieron porque querían y que quieren detenerlo.

Midna sonrió.

—Bueno, por lo menos crees la parte en que no fue intención de los Twily abrir ese acceso, es un buen punto para iniciar. Pero ese es precisamente el problema, nosotros los Twily somos una raza pacífica; somos seres de las tinieblas pero para evitar roces de este tipo con los diferentes mundos de la luz preferimos mantenernos en nuestro propio hogar en donde podemos seguir con nuestro modo de vida sin molestar ni ser molestados. Todo lo que deseo para mi gente es que estemos en paz con el mundo exterior o de la luz. Para eso es necesario mantenernos por nuestra cuenta en nuestro espacio, invadir otros mundos no es el estilo de la raza Twily.

Celestia asintió.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes, jóvenes? Fog, Epona, Link… hasta ahora Midna es la única que ha hablado, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

—Bueno yo nací en el Twilight y Midna tiene razón — dijo Fog. — Fuera que es un lugar lúgubre y oscuro es ideal para sus habitantes que son seres de tinieblas, y Midna no tiene razones para invadir el Reino de la Luz. La última vez cuando fue derrocada por Zant hizo de todo para que todo volviera a la normalidad tanto para Hyrule y el Twilight.

—Yo no pude hacer mucho, fueron más que todo Link y Epona — dijo Midna.

—Bien, ¿qué pueden decirnos ustedes Link y Epona? — Preguntó Luna. — Por lo que nos contó en el trayecto Applejack Apple es que ustedes vienen de ese Reino al cual el Twilight intentó expandirse en primer lugar… ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca. Y puedo decirle que de no ser por la valiosa ayuda de Midna no hubiéramos podido normalizar la situación — dijo Link.

—Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón — dijo Epona. — Si hay un peligro proveniente de los Twily, Midna no es el problema. Es parte de la solución.

Los representantes de Equestria discutieron entre ellos, mientras que los visitantes esperaban. Finalmente Twilight habló:  
—Bien, de acuerdo, creemos en ustedes. Ahora, Midna, mencionaste que creías que la amenaza venía de nuestro lado. ¿Podrías decirnos por qué?

Midna asintió.

—Si hay algo para lo que tengo talento es la magia oscura, y no me miren así porque después de todo soy una Twily. Ya he buscado en todos los rincones de mi pueblo tratando de hallar la fuente de este hechizo, pero nada. No logro detectarlo; y ayer apenas salimos del Bosque Everfree pude sentir una firma de magia oscura que se sentía igual a aquella que emana de la puerta del Twilight. La misma que nos está vigilando cuidadosamente listo para reaccionar en caso lo descubramos…Y ya basta idiota, no me gusta que me observen ¿te importaría dar la cara? Me gustaría saber quién se está metiendo con mi Reino.

Las cuatro Princesas ponis y portadoras de la Armonía se levantaron de inmediato buscando alrededor, mientras que Link y Epona miraban hacia todos lados. ¿Cómo era posible que Midna lo detectara? Bueno, ella era la Princesa de los Twilym su sensibilidad a la Magia Oscura era mayor que la de las Princesas.

Grandes cristales negros nacieron del suelo bloquenado todas las salidas, mientras que unos ojos verdes y rojos aparecían en el aire; mostrando la forma de un equino con grandes colmillos y una mirada maligna. Midna le dedicó una sonrisa presumida.

—¿Qué? ¿No pensabas que te iba a detectar tan fácilmente? Después de todo soy la gobernante de los Twily.

La presencia oscura finalmente tomó forma, alguien a quien las Princesas no estaban muy felices de ver.

—¡Sombra! — Gritaron las cuatro enojadas.

El Rey Sombra hizo una cortés reverencia.

—Ah, las Monarcas de Equestria, qué gusto volver a verlas en persona; digo, las estuve viendo a lo lejos pero hasta ahora tuve la gracia de presentarme. Y… por lo que pude escuchar tú eres la gobernante de ese Reino de las Sombras al que abrí la puerta, ¿no esa así? Midna…

Volvió a inclinarse.

Midna permaneció impasible, pero sin dejar de ver a Sombra.

—Mi querida señora — dijo Sombra. — Quiero que sepas que mis intenciones no involucraron jamás tu pequeño Reino. Verás, durante mi segunda expulsión, cortesía de esa moradita que tienes ahí y su dragón mascota, — señaló a Twilight, — fui lanzado a un vacío dimensional invernal… pero no por eso iba a contenerme. Antes que el portal se cerrara utilicé lo último de mis fuerzas para buscar la manera de crear una alternativa, y utilizando la misma energía de ese objeto del demonio que me selló en primer lugar abrí una brecha hacia un mundo plagado del elemento mágico oscuridad… un mundo que se mantenía en plena expansión.

—Debió hacerlo durante la época de Zant — murmuró Fog, y Midna le dio la razón con una seca cabezada.

—Adivino, usaste luego la misma fuerza del hechizo de Zant para abrir una pequeña brecha entre el Twilight y Equestria — dijo Midna.

—Así es, pero tenía que actuar rápido y colocar correctamente esa brecha — dijo Sombra. — Por eso escogí el Bosque Everfree, ya que un Ser demasiado valioso para Equestria se encuentra ahí y en cuanto lo absorba el Twilight, todo habrá terminado para ellas.

Midna sonrió, cliché de villano.

—Adivino: te apareciste a decir tonterías porque en estos momentos el Twilight está absorbiendo a ese Ser…

—Efectivamente, el Árbol de la Armonía ha sido asimilado por tu querido Reino, justo… ¡AHORA!

Fue como un golpe. Luna, Celestia, Candace y Twilight sintieron una poderosa sacudida la que las obligó a caer de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho y respirando con dificultad, sobre todo Twilight que gritó al sentir su fuerza mermando cada vez más. ¿Qué le ocurría, por qué sentía de pronto este horrible dolor? Al echar una mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era la única; las Princesas sufrían también pero no tanto como ella o sus amigas, que igualmente se doblaron del dolor. Fluttershy y Rarity comenzaron a llorar, esto era algo insoportable, ¿qué ocurría?

Celestia torció el gesto asustada, sus poderes quedaban mermados por esto ya que dependía de la Armonía y esto le daba la ventaja a Sombra; pero su situación no era ni la mitad de grave que la de las seis guardianas de Equestria que dependían del Árbol al estar ellas mismas conectadas con éste. No, si no hacía algo pronto esto iba a terminar mal… desgraciadamente en el estado en el que estaban ella, Candace y Luna no podrían hacerle frente a Sombra; cuyo poder se vio incrementado cuando el Reino del Twilight absorbió el Árbol de la Armonía. No eran rivales para él.

Sus únicas esperanzas eran Midna y este joven Link, que le mostró los dientes a Sombra.

—Eres igual a Ganondorf y Zant — gruñó Link. — Tú vas a pagar por esto, lo juro por las diosas.

Sombra levantó una ceja.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti, lobito? Llegaste aquí porque tu amiguita te pidió ayuda para detener la expansión de su Reino. Bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Admito que no quiero meterme con el poder de los Twily así que, ¿qué les parece si paro la expansión, me apodero de Equestria y ustedes regresan por donde vinieron olvidándonos de todo, eh? Prometo no volver a meterme con…

—Como si fuera a caer con eso — dijo Midna. — Esto se acaba ahora Sombra. No voy a dejar que te hagas con más poder, acabaremos contigo aquí mismo.

Sombra miró a los ojos a la Princesa del Twilight, estaban a la misma altura y esto se pondría interesante ya que ambos eran usuarios mágicos del Elemento Oscuridad. Tenía la mitad de probabilidades de ganar.

—¿Sabes que no hay garantía que tú me venzas, verdad Princesa del Twilight? ¿Qué, te arriesgas a perderlo todo en una batalla contra mí? Eso quisiera verlo.

—Hay una garantía: nosotros tenemos de nuestra parte la Master Sword, el arma que destruye el Mal — dijo Epona sin retroceder.

Sombra miró a todas partes.

—¿En serio? No veo nada de nada…

Midna sonrió y tomó su cristal oscuro, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Link. El lobo sonrió y asintió. Entonces Midna activó el cristal devolviendo al joven a su forma Hylian para sorpresa de todos los ponis.

Link se llevó las manos a la espalda y se equipó con su escudo y espada diciendo algo inteligible para los ponis.

—Link dice: "Te presento a la Master Sword" — tradujo Midna. — La razón por la que mantenía a Link como lobo es que en su forma normal no puede comunicarse en este mundo, bueno es tu funeral…

Link soltó un gritito "Hya" y atacó a Sombra, que se apartó pero no a tiempo pues en su casco apareció una leve cortada de la cual manó sangre negra. Eso lo enfureció y comenzó a lanzar poderosos ataques de magia oscura contra Link, que en respuesta levantó su escudo Hylian para recibirlos todos y luego contraatacar. Midna aplaudió alegremente.

—Otro detalle: ese es un escudo Hylian y nada puede atravesar de esos, ni siquiera la magia oscura. No sé cómo los forjarán pero en serio son muy útiles.

En vista de las circunstancias Sombra quiso hacerse neblina y escapar pero un poderoso ataque de magia oscura lo obligó a volver a ser sólido y recibir otra herida. Por suerte volvió a hacerse neblina y así evitar por los pelos un nuevo golpe de la Master Sword, esta vez dirigido hacia su pecho en donde seguramente iba a lastimarlo de veras.

Link preparó su espada, este sujeto no era diferente a enfrentarse a los Poes, y sabía que no podría atacar si no se solidificaba primero; Sombra también sabía que Link sabía y esto no podía significar nada bueno para él.

Entonces Midna se rio.

—No puedo dejarte toda la diversión amigo Link. ¿Te parece si me uno?

Link le sonrió a su amiga y entonces ella tomó su forma Twily tomando amenazadoramente el Espejo de Sombras.

Entonces del espejo surgió una mano gigantesca que aplastó a Sombra, que para escapar quiso hacerse neblina pero al ser esa mano de su mismo elemento (oscuridad) falló miserablemente. Se levantó como pudo sólo para ser recibido por un puñetazo gigantesco de aquella mano nacida de aquel espejo. Un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra sus propios cristales con los cuales bloqueó la salida.

Sombra se levantó limpiándose la sangre de su boca, esto no podía estar pasando, no…

A tiempo eludió otro ataque de la Master Sword.

Las Princesas, Epona y Fog ayudaban como podían a las Guardianas de la Armonía, estaban bastante mal; sobre todo Twilight. Le urgía ayuda ya mismo… unos golpes contra las bloqueadas puertas llamaron su atención.

—¡Son los guardias! Si tan sólo tuviéramos la fuerza para derribar esos cristales — se quejó Luna.

—Por suerte tengo la herramienta adecuada — dijo Epona sacando de la alforja otra bomba de Link.

—¡Oye! ¿No es esa cosa con la que Apple Bloom estaba jugando? — Preguntó débilmente Applejack.

Como respuesta Epona arrojó la bomba contra la pared de cristales oscuros, que rápidamente se destruyeron en pedazos. Epona sonrió, así se tenían que hacer las cosas; por su parte Applejack no se imaginaba qué hubiera pasado con Apple Bloom de no ser porque Epona reaccionó a tiempo.

Rápidamente todos los guardias, liderados por Shining Armor, irrumpieron listos para intervenir por sus Princesas. Lo primero que notó Shining fue el estado moribundo de su hermanita y sus amigas; y el estado debilitado de su esposa y otras gobernantes. Miró hacia las dos criaturas bípedas paradas en medio de aquel desastre que se hizo en el salón cuando comenzó la pelea.

Gritó haciendo brillar su cuerno, cuando Sombra lo notó y lanzó varios ataques contra él.

Shining palideció del terror.

—Sombra, Sombra — comenzó a murmurar incapaz de moverse debido al miedo… los ataques de Sombra lo harían pedazos.

Pero entonces Link saltó frente a él recibiéndolos todos con el Escudo Hylian y contraatacó con la Master Sword, obligando a Sombra a escapar por una de las torres del Palacio.

—Oh no, no te irás — dijo Link. — ¡Epona los Clawshots!

—¡Yo me adelantaré! — Gritó Midna volando hacia Sombra usando su Espejo de Sombras para crear un enorme cañón con el cual comenzó a disparar contra él.

Link sonrió al ver que era igualito al cañón con el que se lanzaba a la ciudad de los Ooca; pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Epona le lanzó lo que necesitaba y tras acomodárselos y sus otras armas en la espalda comenzó a escalar la torre a toda velocidad en busca de Sombra.

Celestia se acercó débilmente a Epona.

—Tú… ¿Cómo es que puedes entenderlo cuando no está en su forma de lobo?

—Porque hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, nos entendemos a pesar que seamos de distintas especies — sonrió Epona, — y descuiden. Entre Midna y Link detendrán todo esto.

—Perdón por no haberles creído — dijo débilmente Twilight. — Ya han demostrado que sí son nuestros amigos…

Epona rebuscó entre los frascos de Link esperando encontrar algo de ayuda. Todo lo que encontró fue un hada, un frasco de poción azul y algo de sopa de los yetis… ¡y luego dio en el clavo! Poción verde.

—Adelante — dijo Epona dándole a Twilight. — Tomen un sorbo, no hay tanto como me gustaría pero creo que las ayudará a recuperarse. Sirve para reponer toda la energía mágica.

Twilight obedeció. Fue sólo un sorbo pero suficiente para devolverle el vigor. Lástima que tenía que durar para todas sus amigas porque en verdad sentía que un frasco entero la recuperaría del todo. Lo mismo sintieron todas.

Un temblor retumbó por todo el Palacio.

—La pelea está cada vez más intensa, a estas alturas destrozarán el lugar — dijo Shining.

—Hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse ahora — dijo Celestia. — Aunque derroten y sellen de nuevo a Sombra la única forma de salvar el Árbol de la Armonía es lograr que este mismo recargue su poder y por su propia cuenta sea expulsado del tal Reino del Twilight, pero para esto se necesita que las Portadoras de la Armonía recen a los Titanes de la Armonía en los Templos de la Armonía.

Twilight se levantó como pudo, estaba débil.

—Bien, iremos a los Templos y…

—Twilight espera, aunque es necesario son todas mazmorras demasiado peligrosas y el sólo hecho de pensar entrar es…

—Es un acto suicida; más en el estado en el que se encuentran, me sé el cuento — dijo Epona mientras el Palacio seguía retumbando. — Pero como entiendo las cosas ellas no van a recuperarse hasta que el árbol aquel lo haga, ¿no?

Celestia asintió despacio.

—Sí pero…

—Bien, en ese caso tal vez sigamos trabajando juntos — dijo Epona. — Si hay algo que es la especialidad de Link esas son las mazmorras. Y el pobre ha estado rogando por acción estos últimos días, le hará bien actuar.

—Como si no estuviera actuando bastante ahora mismo — dijo Luna mientras más golpes temblaban por todo el Palacio. — ¿Y por qué demonios eres amiga de humanos?

—No son humanos, son una Twily y un Hylian — dijo Epona. — Y porque sí, hemos sido grandes amigos desde que nací en esa granja de Ordon.

El techo de la sala se derrumbó en parte, revelando a Sombra rodeado de un aura oscura que servía a la vez como protección y forma de ataque como tentáculos oscuros que trataban de destruir a Midna y a Link; pero una armada con su Espejo de Sombras desviaba los tentáculos de Sombra con las manos que convocaba, y Link tenía su Master Sword y el escudo Hylian para detener y colocar los tentáculos.

Sombra cambió de ataque, esta vez con cientos de pequeños monstruos de cristal con el cual atacó a ambos, los guerreros comenzaron a moverse destrozándolos como pudieran; pero esta vez Midna tenía la ventaja. Durante la batalla contra Cia había estado rodeada de criaturas de las tinieblas de todos los tiempos; a los cuales tenía que destruir todos a la vez con su Espejo de Sombras. Lo recordaba claramente: ella destrozando hordas enteras de Stalchids, stalfos, lizardos, bokoblins y más mientras sus compañeros Zelda, Impa, Fi y Darunia la cubrían.

Durante la destrucción el espejo finalmente convocó un cañón gigantesco apuntó al Rey Oscuro, lo mismo que la punta de la Master Sword tras desembarazarse del último de los pequeños monstruos.

—Esto se acabó — dijo Midna.

Sombra sonrió.

—¿Se acabó dices? Para ti tal vez… la mayor defensa de los patéticos ponis ha sido absorbida por el Twlight, y si no soy yo otra cosa destruirá a Equestria y a sus Princesas. Pero el ganador siempre seré yo.

Rápidamente lanzó una poderosa descarga de magia contra Midna lanzándola lejos, y cargó contra Link derribándolo de un rápido empujón tomando entre sus cascos la Master Sword. Con su poder comenzó a rodearla de un aura oscura, que poco a poco la iba cubriendo de un color negro; corrompiendo así la poderosa arma.

—Esta cosa me dio suficientes problemas. Sólo lamento que no pueda entenderte cuando digas adiós.

Un brillo diferente (color morado y azul) cubrió la Master Sword, obligando a Sombra a soltarla cuando apareció naciendo de ésta un gran espíritu de cuerpo azul, vestida con una larga capa morada y celeste con medias negras.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Fi, espíritu guardián de la Master Sword… y solamente serviré a un mismo maestro, en sus múltiples encarnaciones.

Dio una poderosa patada giratoria a Sombra, mandándolo al suelo; para luego elevarse transformándose en una enorme espada llamada Espada de la Diosa, aquella que fue originalmente la Master Sword, y se clavó sobre el cuerpo del hechicero oscuro.

—Mi amo, golpeé el corazón, las probabilidades de este hechicero oscuro sobreviva han caído drásticamente. Calculo un 1%.

—¿Maestro? — Preguntó Link.

Midna suspiró.

—Bien, hasta yo digo que esto ya es mezclar demasiado las cosas. No te había visto desde la Batalla de las Eras Cruzadas, Fi. Qué bueno verte, ¿pero no se supone estabas sellada por el sueño eterno luego de cumplir con tu cometido?

—El intento de corrupción de la Master Sword me ha despertado, Princesa de los Twily — dijo Fi inclinándose ligeramente ante Midna y luego haciendo una profunda reverencia a Link. — Maestro, como ya dije antes: yo soy Fi, espíritu guardián de la Master Sword. Creada originalmente por la Diosa Hylia para proteger el Reino de Hyrule… pero por lo visto esta vez protegeré igualmente los Reino de Equestria y el Twilight. Yo le he servido durante sus múltiples encarnaciones siempre en silencio, pero he despertado y estoy lista para solucionar este problema antes de regresar a mi sueño eterno.

—¡Muy tarde! — Dijo Sombra. — Yo ya he ganado, aunque muera hoy…

—Ya cierra la boca — dijo Midna pisándole la herida que le hizo Fi. — Link, ¿harías los honores?

Link recogió la espada y la clavó sobre Sombra, justo en la frente. Un horrible grito llenó todo el recinto transformando al Rey oscuro en un montón de neblina que se dispersó poco a poco y finalmente desapareció dejando tras de sí una especie de corazón flotante. Link se lo ofreció a Midna.

—Toma, creo que yo ya tengo suficientes contenedores de energía.

Midna le agradeció con una sonrisa y asimiló el regalo de Link, para luego bajar ambos por el agujero creado por Sombra; Midna flotando y Link ayudado por sus clawshots.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Hay una forma de regresar el Árbol de la Armonía con ustedes? Porque en serio no quiero esa cosa en el Twilight — dijo Midna volviendo a transformarse en una Imp y a Link en un lobo.

Epona sonrió.

—De hecho eso estaban comentando mientras se deshacían de ese loco, y sí. E involucra mazmorras.

Link movió la cola emocionado.

—¿Alguien dijo mazmorras?

* * *

**Como dijo Midna, el meter a Fi ya es mezclar demasiado las cosas pero como advertí al principio del fic, este crossover también incluirá Hyrule Warriors así que en guerra avisada no muere soldado. Y en serio Fi me irrita en el Skyward pero me gusta en el Hyrule Warriors debido a sus ataques devastadores. Espero les haya gustado y ahora vendrán las mazmorras, porque no puede ser un crossover de Zelda sin mazmorras.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El camino hacia los templos, los preparativos de batalla**

La batalla finalmente había terminado, pronto los guerreros bajaron con las ponis cuando se aseguraron que Sombra había dejado de respirar. Midna fue la primera en tomar la palabra:

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Hay una forma de regresar el Árbol de la Armonía con ustedes? Porque en serio no quiero esa cosa en el Twilight — dijo Midna volviendo a transformarse en una Imp y a Link en un lobo.

Epona sonrió.

—De hecho eso estaban comentando mientras se deshacían de ese loco, y sí. E involucra mazmorras.

Link movió la cola emocionado.

—¿Alguien dijo mazmorras?

—Sabía que te gustaría — dijo Epona sonriéndole a Link y luego mirando a Celestia. — Dicen que las mazmorras esas, los Templos de la Armonía son peligrosas, ¿no? Pues bien, como dije antes Link y Midna son expertos en mazmorras y no puedo decir nada por Midna, pero al menos Link estará encantado de entrar a unas cuantas mazmorras para salvar el día. Después de todo de esa forma salvó Hyrule.

—Cuentan conmigo y la Master Sword — aseguró Link. — ¿Qué dices tú, Midna?

—Que ya lo hice una vez, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo de nuevo — dijo Midna. — Además ahora puedo utilizar mi forma verdadera y participar directamente en la batalla, no meramente esconderme en tu sombra para ayudarte a resolver acertijos.

La Princesa Celestia sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No es tan sencillo, se supone que cada Mazmorra está diseñada para llevar al límite las habilidades de cada una de las habilidades de las Guardianas de la Armonía, para probar que son dignas de recargar el poder que les fue otorgado a la raza poni… con acertijos que explotarán sus mentes y todo tipo de peligros que los llevará a explorar rincones de la Magia de la Amistad que jamás pensaron que existían.

—Fuera de eso de la Amistad, no es diferente a lo que nos enfrentamos tanto en el Twilight como en Hyrule — dijo Midna.

Luna les dio la razón.

—Es una oferta que no podemos rechazar hermana, han probado que son amigos nuestros tras esta batalla contra Sombra; y en el estado en el que están Twilight Sparkle y las demás no es que puedan hacer mucho en esas mazmorras. Pero ellos sí.

—Siempre listos para todo — dijo Fog.

Candace igualmente les dio la razón.

—Vienen de otro mundo, pero esa no es razón para desconfiar de ellos; después de todo tanto ese lugar llamado el Twilight como Equestria están en peligro tía.

—Candace tiene razón jefa. Tenemos que hacerlo — dijo Shining.

Celestia asintió suspirando.

—Tienen razón, disculpen. Ahora sólo es cuestión de asegurarnos de reforzar los sellos que pusieron sobre Sombra para que no se libere otra vez y…

—¿Sellos? ¿Cuáles sellos? — Preguntó Midna. — Ninguno de nosotros es tan idiota como para sellar a un sujeto así. Hicimos lo que debíamos: lo matamos.

Fi salió de la Master Sword.

—De este modo nos aseguramos con un porcentaje del 100% que el tal hechicero oscuro no volverá a ser un problema para nadie.

—Eso es lo que debe hacerse — dijo Epona. — De hecho me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ustedes antes. Fue por eso que el sujeto terminó libre en primer lugar, porque no lo mataron como debieron sino que confiaron en sus sellos.

—Cuando se hace eso las probabilidades que escapen son del 67 al 99.9% — dijo Fi. — En varias ocasiones la muerte es la única opción viable.

Celestia no podía creer lo que oía.

—Ustedes… ¡son unos monstruos! ¿Cómo pueden hablar tan a la ligera de tomar una vida, eh? ¡Es horrible!

—Es lo que hay que hacer — dijo Midna. — De hecho de esa forma nos encargamos de Ganondorf y Zant.

Ceslestia pisoteó con fuerza.

—¡SI VAS A HACER ESO LIMÍTATE A HACERLO EN TU REINO! — Gritó ella con su Voz de Canterlot. — ¡PERO EN EQUESTRIA ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR UNA VIDA, LO HA ESTADO DESDE TIEMPOS INMEMORIABLES Y HASTA UN PONI COMO SOMBRA MERECE QUE…!

Midna la golpeó con su cabello en forma de mano.

—Escúchame bien imbécil: en circunstancias normales te diría que tienes razón, que estamos en tu Reino y que puedes tomar las decisiones que te plazcan. Pero esta vez tus decisiones no sólo afectan a los ponis sino también a los Twily. Y como su gobernante es mi deber hacer lo que pueda por protegerlos, y si eso implica tomar vidas lo haré las veces que sea necesario. ¿Entiendes?

Celestia no dijo nada, se limitó a buscar apoyo en sus compañeras Princesas; que desviaron la mirada llenando a Celestia de decepción. Estaba bien claro: aunque no lo dirían en voz alta, ellas aprobaban la decisión de matar a Sombra. Hasta se sentían aliviadas que alguien se hubiera atrevido por fin.

—Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido terminaremos esta alianza Midna de los Twily — dijo Celestia por fin.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿nos preparamos para el siguiente movimiento? — Dijo Midna como si nada.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo, le irritaba Midna pero bueno, tenía que tolerarla hasta que todo el problema ocasionado por Sombra se solucionara. Comenzó a limpiar los destrozos removiendo los escombros con su magia.

—Volviendo al tema de los Templos de la Armonía, son seis en total…

—Sí, ya nos suponíamos algo así — dijo Twilight. — Perdone Princesa Celestia pero a como está la situación sería mucho mejor si fuéramos directamente al punto.

Celestia asintió, claro.

—He vivido miles de años, siempre velando sobre mis pequeños ponis; y una de mis principales funciones es vigilar el Árbol de la Armonía y cómo actúe.

—En caso Equestria se encuentre en peligro inminente el Árbol de la Armonía hará encarnar a seis ponis que representen los espíritus de los Elementos. El día de sus nacimientos, a mi hermana y a mí nos fue anunciada su llegada — siguió Luna. — Aun estando en la luna sabía que ustedes habían llegado… las estrellas nos lo advirtieron. Y conociendo a Tia, desde entonces ha estado vigilándolas estando pendiente de cada pequeño detalle que al ser las encarnaciones de los Elementos significa mucho para ustedes.

—Ya veo — dijo Twilight. — ¿Y entonces qué tiene que ver con los Templos?

—Que los Templos de la Armonía se activaron en el momento en que ustedes estuvieron listas para aceptar sus destinos, el día en que las seis obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks — dijo Celestia. — Específicamente en el lugar donde las descubrieron. Sus Cutie Marks, digo…

Las ponis intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que… hay un templo en mi hogar? — Preguntó Applejack. — ¿Existe algo así en Sweet Apple Acres?

—¿Y en su Academia, Princesa Celestia?

La gobernante asintió punto por punto

—Y en la granja de rocas de Igneus Rock; y en la montaña cercana donde Rarity Belle tuvo su primer encuentro con las joyas; y en el bosquecillo cercano a Clousdale y en la propia Cloudsdale. Todo es parte de un juego del destino, un plan de emergencia en caso algo malo le ocurra al Árbol de la Armonía.

—Pero adivino: los Templos de la Armonía están guardado por poderosas criaturas y acertijos cuya dificultad nos probar en todo sentido a quien entre ahí — dijo aburridamente Midna.

—Así es — aseguró Celestia. — Y no hay garantía que logren salir con vida, sólo queda tener fe… pues están diseñados para probar si las Portadoras de la Armonía y su Amistad son dignas de recargar el poder del Árbol de la Armonía.

—¿Entonces tendremos que permanecer juntas? — Preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

—Así es Fluttershy, tienen que permanecer juntas — suspiró la Princesa Celestia. — Las criaturas que albergan los templos son grandes y poderosas, deberán de buscar la manera de derrotarlas como equipo ustedes seis y…

—¿Entonces tendremos que pelear? — Se horrorizó Fluttershy. — Pero yo no sé cómo…

—Por eso mi hermana no quería que se metieran a este problema — dijo Luna. — Pero no tenemos más remedio… y al menos Link y Midna estarán con ustedes, ¿Porque tienen cubierta todo lo de la pelea, no? ¿Pueden luchar las batallas que ellas no podrán?

—Claro — dijo Midna. — Ustedes tranquilas, para eso estamos aquí…

Celestia torció el gesto pero sabía que no había opción. Además no podía hacer gran cosa contra Midna… tenían el mismo rango de realeza y la otra se miraba mucho más decidida que ella misma; sin mencionar que tenía de su parte al "héroe" que además de saber luchar con la espada .

—Entonces está bien, comenzaremos por…

—El Templo de la Magia — opinó Twilight. — Es el que queda más cerca al estar en la Academia de la Princesa. Luego podremos ir a Sweet Apple Acres con el templo de la Honestidad, después de eso los templos de la Bondad y la Lealtad; y por último los de la Generosidad y la Risa que son los que quedan. Entonces recargamos el árbol y…

—Y el árbol sale del Twilight y todos contentos — dijo Midna. — De acuerdo, nosotros nos encargamos de la parte pesada.

—Nuestras probabilidades aumentan en un factor del 80% si nos movemos todos juntos — dijo Fi.

—De acuerdo — concedió Celestia por fin. — ¿Pueden ir ya o quieren algo de tiempo para recuperar fuerzas?

—Yo siempre estoy lista — dijo Rainbow muy orgullosa. — ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas?

—Nuestras vidas peligran — dijo Applejack. — Así que mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor, además creo que mientras más Templos de la Armonía pasemos mejor nos sentiremos.

—Es verdad — dijo Midna. — Aunque en lo personal me gustaría tener más tiempo para reponerme no creo que podamos esperar demasiado. Los apoyo, vamos lo más rápido posible…

—No tienen que presionarse tanto — dijo Epona. — Puedo encargarme de parte de la lucha por ustedes si así lo quieren, digo… Link, ¿me prestas tus armas?

—Claro amiga cuando quieras — dijo Link.

—En ese caso puedo ser útil, en Hyrule sólo era un caballo pero observaba claramente cómo utilizabas tus armas y salvo por el arco en que son obligatorios los dedos puedo manejarme bastante bien. Además esta nueva forma tendrá sus ventajas, soy más hábil y más fuerte.

—Yo no he gastado más que un 4% de mis energías, por lo cual estoy capacitada para llevar hasta el 74% de la batalla por mí misma, no hay que preocuparse — dijo Fi.

—Yo igual haré lo que pueda — aseguró Fog. — Entonces será mejor que nos movamos.

—¡Movámonos! — Dijeron todos a la vez, poniéndose en camino.

Luna, Candace y Celestia asintieron.

—Nos gustaría ser de más utilidad en esta aventura pero no podemos intervenir, se nos tiene prohibida la entrada al ser otros nuestros deberes. Pero fuera apoyaremos todo lo que sea necesario.

—No te preocupes Twily (hermanita Twily), nosotros vamos contigo — dijo Shining Armor preparándose.

—No — dijo Twilight. — Agradezco lo que quieres hacer por nosotras Shine pero mejor quédate con las Princesas. En su estado no pueden hacer gran cosa contra cualquier amenaza y es mejor estar preparados. Link, Midna, Fog y Epona nos cubren.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa — dijo Shining mirando fijamente al grupo, los ponis no le importaban la gran cosa pero los otro dos, el Hylian y la Twily no le agradaban nada.

Midna no lo culpaba pero de todos modos tampoco le importaba porque ya no se verían cuando todo aquello terminara. Se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude con mis armas, Epona? — Preguntó Link.

—No viejo, de todos modos te dije que soy mucho más fuerte en mi forma de pequeña poni que en mi forma de caballo percherón; por raro que suene. Tranquilo amigo, no es que Illa te mate si me das demasiado trabajo, después de todo llevas un buen tiempo sin verla.

Link sonrió pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo por la mención de Illa. Siguió su camino con Midna, Fog y Fi.

En la retaguardia del grupo Epona examinaba cuidadosamente la alforja de Link en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla para la hora de la verdad; hasta que lo halló. Sonriendo, apresuró el paso para alcanzar al grupo que ya la estaba dejando atrás.

Applejack la notó y desaceleró un poco para encontrarse con ella.

—Ey Epona, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime Applejack. Por cierto, gracias por dejarnos quedarnos anoche, fue un gran gesto de tu parte. Tu familia es genial.

—Este… sí gracias. Oye Epona, hay algo que no entiendo: ¿en serio no eres una poni al igual que Midna y Link? ¿Qué eres entonces?

Epona suspiró cansadamente, no quería contarles esto a las ponis pero ni modo.

—Bueno verás… allá de donde vengo son una equina, de veras que sí; pero un caballo percherón, que es básicamente como un poni pero mucho más grande y usado para trabajos pesados o transporte de guerra, más la segunda.

—¿Usado? ¿transporte? Creo que no te entiendo.

—Applejack los equinos en general somos animales allá en el mundo de Hyrule. Para los humanos y los Hylian somos mascotas, animales de carga, transporte; más que todo transporte. Yo era el transporte de Link antes de comenzar todo esto-

—¿Qué? ¿Y no te enojas que sólo te usen? Epona eres un ser inteligente, tienes que saber defenderte y enseñarle a Link que no puede andar usándote solo y que…

—Applejack, está bien — dijo Epona, — en serio que sí, no te acalores tanto amiga mía. Link jamás me ha utilizado contra mi voluntad. De hecho cuando vivía en Ordon era considerada un caballo indomable y salvaje. Sólo dejaba que se me acercara Illa; y después Link. Illa siempre fue linda y amable conmigo y Link… no tengo ni la menor idea pero nos entendimos desde el primer momento. Trabajábamos bien juntos y jamás me forzó a nada, fue como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo; luego aprendí lo de la leyenda del héroe y mi teoría es que soy la reencarnación del caballo del héroe. Eso.

Applejack movió la cabeza tristemente, por lo visto su nueva amiga estaba resignada a la vida de un caballo de granja. Pero Epona siguió con su relato:  
—Luego se dio todo el problema del Twilight, Link se convirtió en lobo y descubrió al convertirse en animal que todos los animales pensamos y hablamos entre nosotros. Su trato hacia nosotros cambió para siempre, ¿sabes? Hasta se hizo vegetariano. En cuanto a él y yo… dejamos de ser amigos y nos hicimos verdaderos camaradas y confidentes. Siempre tuvimos una gran comunicación antes, pero luego de todo eso nos conectamos mucho más que antes.

Applejack miró hacia Link y luego a Epona, era como ella decía; ambos tenían una gran conexión, se podía ver desde lejos. Se sintió algo celosa de ambos, esa gran amistad a través de las épocas que compartían era realmente especial. Pero bueno, luego recordó a sus amigas y se sintió mucho mejor.

En el centro del grupo, Midna y Link iban en silencio recuperándose poco a poco, no querían gastar las pociones que tanto Epona como Fog traían consigo pero no pudieron evitar darle un sorbo a un poco de poción verde que traía Fog para recuperar toda su fuerza antes de la siguiente batalla. El propio Fog se había acercado a charlar alegremente con Fluttershy y Rarity y se llevaban bien con el muchacho. Fi por su parte regresó a la Master Sword, cuando fuera el momento sólo saldría.

—Y oye Link, ¿a qué se refería Epona conque la tal Illa ya no te matará si algo le pasa a Epona? Creí que la cuidaba mucho…

—Este sí, pero hace tiempo que Illa y yo no hablamos — explicó Link. — Al principio traté de vivir en Ordon como los demás y regresar a mi vida normal pero… simplemente no pude. Tenía a Illa, comenzamos a salir y éramos felices… o eso pensé porque por mucho que me esforcé simplemente no pude volver a conectarme con ella como antes. Ya no era un granjero y ella lo entendía, porque ella misma no sentía esa conexión. Seguimos siendo amigos pero ya no es lo mismo… ni siquiera pude quedarme en Ordon, ni en la Ciudadela. Cuando supe terminé acampando en el bosque perdido esperando que comenzara una nueva aventura.

Midna suspiró.

—De veras que eres patético, ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza pedirle a Zelda que te incorporara al ejército luego de todo eso? En serio que a los guardias de Hyrule les vendría bien a alguien que tuviera el suficiente valor.

—Eso pensé pero…

—¿Pero qué? Vamos, puedes decirme…

—El estar ahí me traía muchos recuerdos, el sólo pensar en Zelda me hizo recordar la gran aventura que tuvimos cuando trataba de…

—¿De?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Fi salió de la Master Sword.

—Midna, estoy detectando cierto nivel de evasión en la voz del maestro. Estoy…

—No era necesario que me lo dijeras, podía notarlo sin preguntar Fi; pero gracias — dijo Midna medio fastidiada. Vamos Link, puedes decirme…

—De evitar que murieras — dijo Link por fin.

Midna rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Sabes? También te extraño. Fuiste un gran compañero y lo sigues siendo, no podría pedir por un mejor amigo. Te debo mucho y a pesar de todo te pedí otra vez ayuda, y no te quejas sino vienes como el irresponsable que eres.

Link sonrió y siguió andando.

Twilight Sparkle finalmente paró.

—Mi escuela, la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados.

—Finalmente — dijo Midna. — Entonces en busca del Templo de la Magia.

* * *

**Hemos llegado, en el próximo capítulo ¡el Templo de la Magia! Y sé que la trama está floja pero no sé, este fic es diferente a los otros en el sentido que lo hago porque quiero relajarme un rato y sólo desconectarme, que es la misma razón por la que juego The Legend of Zelda en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. Zelda y escribir crossovers, mis dos pasatiempos más relajantes unidos en uno. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Templo de la Magia, parte 1**

El director de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados se encontraba meditando en su sillón cuando de pronto entró la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, orgullosamente graduada del prestigioso instituto para los mejores estudiantes de todos los tiempos.

—¡Princesa Sparkle! No sabíamos que venía, pudimos haber organizado un acto de bienvenida para nuestra graduanda más destacada y…

—Aunque agradezco el gesto señor Deep Knowledge, no hay tiempo para eso — dijo Twilight. — Algo muy malo está pasando y por orden real necesito que evacúe la Academia hasta nuevo aviso. Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo está por pasar.

El unicornio Deep Knowledge se acomodó sus gafas.

—¿De casualidad tendrá algo que ver con esas explosiones que venían del Palacio? ¿Algo malo ocurrió?

—Sí y si no hace lo que le pido las cosas se van a poner peor — dijo Twilight. — Por favor señor Knowledge, por el bien de Equestria necesito que evacúe a todos ya mismo.

El unicornio encendió entonces el micrófono y su voz sonó por toda la Academia:

—Atención alumnos y todo el personal de la Academia; por razones de la Corona todos deben de abandonar el edificio en los siguientes cinco minutos o menos. Recuerden los simulacros de incendio y salgan todos en orden y tranquilidad. Tienen el día libre por hoy, tanto alumnos como personal.

No se hizo rogar, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a irse tranquilamente siguiendo el aburrido protocolo de evacuación que sus profesores ponían en práctica cada cierto tiempo.

—Princesa…

—Dígame, profesor…

—Mucha suerte, es de nuestras alumnas más queridas. Cuídese mucho.

—Lo haré señor director, muchísimas gracias.

Entonces Deep Knowledge salió dándole paso a las seis Portadoras de la Armonía más Sweet Fog, Midna, Epona y Link.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan Twi? ¿Nos separamos y llamamos al resto cuando encontremos esa tal mazmorra de la Magia?

—¿Tienes una idea de dónde empezar? — Preguntó Link.

—No, me temo que no — dijo Twilight. — Prácticamente viví aquí toda mi adolescencia y jamás noté algo raro. Realmente me gustaría poder hacer más pero no puedo. Chicas lo siento.

—Se supone que nos mantengamos juntas — dijo Rarity. — ¿Pero cómo podremos encontrar la mazmorra esa si nos separamos?

Todos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, cuando Link emitió cierto brillo dorado de su espalda y de ésta nació Fi. Ella se inclinó ligeramente.

—Maestro, creo tener la solución a nuestra situación. Si es verdad que las Portadoras de la Armonía están conectadas a las mazmorras entonces puedo localizarlas a través de su energía mística. Tan sólo necesito realizar un escaneo rápido de sus auras, pero necesito que tome su forma verdadera.

—¿Qué dicen ustedes? — Dijo Link. —¿Confiamos en ella? Porque ni yo estoy seguro de confiar en ella o no… digo, si apenas la conozco.

—Puedes confiar — aseguró Midna. — Créeme, fue una gran ayuda durante la Batalla de las Eras cruzadas.

Link asintió pero estaba fastidiado, ¿qué rayos había ocurrido esa batalla que Midna mencionaba cada dos por tres? Porque en serio lo mataba la curiosidad. Fi entonces se dispuso a leer el aura de Twilight cerrando los ojos al tiempo que Midna y él volvían a transformarse en sus formas normales.

—Todo listo maestro, he escaneado su aura y puedo decir que hay un sitio fuertemente conectado con ella en este lugar, por favor para activar su habilidad de detección apunte la hoja de su espada y ésta le indicará el lugar indicado.

Volvió a la espada.

—Qué cosa más rara — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Algo me dice que esta aventura estará loca-loquita-oquísima. ¡Terminaremos cú-cú!

—Unos ya van adelantados — dijo Midna. — Bien, ¡en marcha!

Las ponis se posicionaron detrás de Link levantando su espada. Un extraño pitido que él juraba no estaba ahí antes comenzó a sonar mientras él comenzaba a mover su espada poco a poco, finalmente llegó una parte en donde su espada emitió el pitido mucho más rápido y más fuerte.

—Bien, todo listo. Ya encontré lo que buscamos, ¡vamos!  
—Dice que ya encontró una dirección — tradujo Midna. — ¡Todos detrás de Link!  
comenzaron una loca búsqueda por todo el lugar, Twilight reconocía el camino pero como el lugar era como un gigantesco laberinto para todos no sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigían. Finalmente el pitido los guio hacia las escaleras de la torre más alta de toda la academia, la torres de astronomía.

—Tenía que ser — se quejó Twilight. — Esto será muy cansado así que más nos vale que tomemos aire.

Fluttershy soltó un leve quejido igual que Pinkie Pie y Rarity; pero eran las únicas. Luego Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight tenían la fuerza y resistencia para llegar a donde deberían. Y los guerreros de Hyrule no se digan. Tras confirmar que el camino de las escaleras los guiaba hacia arriba sin desviarse ni una vez, Link se tomó una pequeña libertad:  
—Epona, los Clawshots.

—Ya la había visto venir — dijo la yegua. — ¿Me prestas el spinner?

Link asintió ante el relincho de su amiga, así pues ella sacó esa extraña arma que en serio que de todas las que había recolectado en Hyrule era la más impráctica; la más inútil de todas que no servía más que en uno de los calabozos pero mejor no dijo nada y la dejó ser. Epona entonces la activó y ante las sorprendidas ponis, Epona expertamente posicionó el disco especial contra la pared que rodeaba la escalera y comenzó a subir con gran habilidad siendo la segunda en llear junto con Link.

—Oye buena esa — dijo sorprendido el espadachín. — Jamás pensé que le podría sacar utilidad a esa cosa.

—Es cosa de observar, nunca sabes para qué te puede servir aprender a usar ciertas cosas.

Rainbow Dash y Midna llegaron después, seguidas de Twilight y Applejack y por último Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

—Pero tú puedes volar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? — Se quejó Rarity con dificultad entre jadeos.

—Me es mucho más cansado — confesó tímidamente la pegaso.

Fi entonces salió de la espada.

—Maestro, han llegado a su destino. Sin embargo no estoy segura de cómo proceder pues casi siempre el procedimiento es clavar la Master Sword en el centro de esta zona pero al ser un mundo que no tiene conexión con el nuestro no sé qué podemos hacer para activar la mazmorra.

Twilight se adelantó.

—Creo que… cada quien tiene que hacer lo suyo. En mi caso lo que voy a hacer es…

Guiada por un instinto activó todo su poder mágico, magia eso era lo que se supone que sabía hacer mejor. ¿No era la obvia solución? Sí, eso debía de hacer… cada una de las mazmorras se activaría si cada una ejercía su talento especial.

Toda la torre retumbó de repente, poniéndolos a todos en alerta.

—Algo malo va a ocurrir — dijo Fluttershy abrazándose de Pinkie Pie.

—Eeyup — murmuró Applejack.

Entonces la torre entera se desplomó hacia abajo, como una especie de elevador. Link sonrió, le encantaba esta sensación, era volver a repetir su gran aventura de nuevo. Midna por su parte usó n hechizo para evitar que se lastimaran al caer, finalmente aterrizaron. Las paredes de la torre se derribaron mostrando una serie de puertas, cuatro en total rodeándolos; pero dos de ellas tenían un enorme candado. Midna y Fi rodaron los ojos, esta tenía que haberla visto venir. Link por su parte preparó su Master Sword listo para la acción; mientras que Epona arrancaba el spinner..

—Mi única duda es: ¿POR QUÉ HACERNOS SUBIR TANTO SI LUEGO IBAN A TIRAR LA TORRE? — Gritó Rarity indignada y molesta.

—Concuerdo con la portadora de la Generosidad — dijo Fi apareciéndose. — La lógica en las acciones de quienes construyeron esta torre es de 0.3%

—Luego nos preocupamos por eso, tenemos un Árbol de la Armonía que recargar — dijo Twilight encaminándose lista para la acción abriendo la primera puerta.

Apenas la abrió varios murciélagos cubiertos de llamas se lanzaron contra ella, haciéndola crear instintivamente un campo de energía protegiéndola a ella y sus amigas. Fluttershy se adelantó dulcemente.

—Por favor señores murciélagos tal vez pudiéramos discutirlo tranquilamente, perdonen por entrar de improviso a su hogar pero de veras de veritas necesitamos…

Los Keese chillaron y tras incrementar el poder de las llamas que los rodeaban se arrojaron contra Fluttershy que saltó hacia atrás saliendo accidentalmente de la protección de Twilight.

—¡Fluttershy! — Gritaron todas las ponis cuando los Keese estaban dispuesta a matarla, cuando Fi saltó danzando y con sus piernas que le proporcionaban una enorme fuerza acabó con los que atacaban a Fluttershy.

Esto sólo enfureció a los demás Keese que se lanzaron contra ellos pero Link ni lento ni perezoso tomó sus flechas y con habilidad increíble neutralizó a varios de ellos antes que pudieran llegar a ellos.

—¡Es oficial, tenemos su atención! — Gritó Midna encerrando a varios de ellos en un campo mágico inmovilizador, para luego aplastarlos con las manos que convocaba con su Espejo de Sombras. — ¡Si van a hacer algo háganlo ya!

Las chicas no se hicieron rogar, corrieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de donde venían los Keese mientras que los tres guerreros seguían luchando, era como si hubieran entrado a un verdadero nido de esas cosas. Epona se deslizó en el spinner hacia sus amigos pero Link la detuvo.

—¡Epona, Fog, tal vez ellas necesiten su ayuda! Necesito que se queden como apoyo.

Los dos caballos no dijeron nada más y corrieron tras las seis amigas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se toparon con un espacio circular con antorcha encendida en el centro, y dos apagadas a los lados. Y frente a las antorchas habían dos enrejados; que era lo único que separaba a las ponis de dos enormes esqueletos de poni con ojos rojos que portaban grandes armas y armaduras.

—Stalfos — murmuraron Fog y Epona.

—¿Eso qué significa? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Significa que más nos vale estar preparadas para luchar — dijo Epona poniéndose en posición, lo mismo que Fog.

—No sé si pueda ser de mucha ayuda pero bueno.

Twilight se fijó que detrás de ambos monstruos había algo; detrás del de la derecha un cofre, y del de la izquierda una puerta.

—¿Por cuál vamos? Y más importante, ¿cómo abrimos el enrejado?

—Lo que me preocupa a mí es qué vamos a hacer cuando esos se nos tiren encima — dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie saltó emocionada.

—¡Chicas, ya lo descifré! Cuando prendamos la antorcha las rejas se abrirán y…

—Sí, lo que viene es lo que no se ve muy bien — dijo Fluttershy tragando saliva.

Fog sacó de una de sus alforjas una daga que tomó con su boca, era un caballo de guerra y todo pero esto no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Epona preparó el spinner mientras que todas la miraban nerviosamente, ¿esa cosa cómo se supone que iba a funcionar?

—Está bien, confíen en mí — dijo Epona sacando un frasco con una cosa desagradable de color rojo de su alforja que le pasó a Applejack. — Y si algo me pasa me dan un poco de eso, es lo que queda de un Chu-Chu, un monstruo de lo más raro y de paso una de las medicinas más eficientes de Hyrule.

—Como sea, estoy a punto de encender las antorchas faltantes — anunció Twilight. — Tres, dos, ¡UNO!

Efectivamente, cuando las antorchas se apagaron los enrejados se abrieron dándoles paso a los Stalfos que corrieron contra el aterrorizado grupo de amigas, así pues Epona fue la primera en reaccionar accionando el spinner, de cuyos costados salieron amenazadoras cuchillas y con ellas atacó las patas del Stalfo que se tenía más cerca mientras se preparaba para atacar. Eso desconcertó a la horrible criatura, dándole tiempo a Applejack para saltar por detrás y darle tremenda patada en la espalda. La criatura se sacudió y perdió su coraza de metal enfureciéndolo más que nunca; y atacando a Applejack con su enorme espada. La vaquera estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida cuando Fog saltó a recibir la estocada con su daga, que usó para empujar la hoja de la cosa lejos de la vaquera y darle la oportunidad a Epona para rebanarlo por las patas de nuevo haciéndolo caer. Epona saltó con el Spinner y aterrizó la punta del centro sobre el cráneo de la criatura haciéndola polvo al instante.

Del otro lado Twilight tenía inmovilizado al Stalfo con su magia mientras que Pinkie Pie apuntaba su cañón de fiesta.

—¡Di hasta nunca señor malote pila de huesos! — Gritó la niña rosa disparando a quemarropa justo en la boca del Stalfo.

La explosión fue entre graciosa y devastadora, pues litros y litros de crema pastelera y confeti comenzaron a salir tanto por las cuencas vacías como de la boca de la criatura. Rainbow Dash entonces desde el aire se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el monstruo y pateó su calavera lejos derribándolo al instante. Aterrizó triunfal.

—Bueno, eso fue barbárico — dijo Rarity, que consolaba a la aterrada Fluttershy a su lado. — Pero muy efectivo, gran trabajo ambos equipos.

—Ya saben chicas, si estoy con ustedes no hay nada que temer — dijo Rainbow Dash confiadamente.

—Eso y que Epona y Fog son aventureros experimentados — dijo Applejack avanzando hacia ella. — Por cierto fue impresionante eso del disco que llevas.

—A Link no le gusta porque sostiene que sólo sirve para uno de los templos que visitó pero yo sabía que tenía algo de utilidad — dijo Epona.

—Pues perdona por no saberlo usar bien, felicidades por descubrir su verdadero poder Epona — dijo Link entrando a la habitación acompañado de Midna y de Fi. — ¿Y bien? ¿Algo?

—De hecho sí — dijo Epona mostrándole el cofre y la puerta. — ¿Vamos?

—Pero revisemos el cofre primero — dijo Fluttershy abriendo el pequeño tesoro, cuya cerradura estaba tan oxidad que cedió fácilmente ante la fuerza de la tímida pegaso. — ¡Es una de las llaves! Ahora podremos ir a la habitación que no podíamos antes…

—Revisemos la otra puerta primero — dijo Twilight. — ¡Adelante!

Todos la siguieron, atravesando hacia una nueva habitación no encontrando nada relevante; o al menos eso parecía a primera vista.

—No me gusta cómo se mira este sitio — dijo Rainbow. — Se ve como una trampa…

Y comenzó a avanzar cuando del techo saltaron varias babosas gigantescas que al igual que los murciélagos estaban cubiertas de llamas.

—¡Que asco que asco! — Gritó Rarity empujando a cuantas podía usando su magia; pero eran demasiadas.

Link torció el gesto y desenvainó su espada.

—Odio a estas cosas, de veras que sí.

—Tipo de enemigo Fire Slugs; pero Maestro ha usted derrotado a un total de 456 en total de estos monstruos, calculo que sus probabilidades de salir victorioso de esta batalla son muy fuertes. Además esta vez actuaremos como equipo.

—¿Siempre tienes que intervenir así? — Preguntó Link fastidiado atacando con su espada al primer grupo de babosas que se acercaban lentamente a los enemigos.

—Tu ignórala y ya — dijo Midna aplastando con las manos de piedra a otro montón. — Por suerte podremos librarnos de estas cosas pronto. ¡Hyá! ¡Huh! ¡Y-Yá!

Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a Midna imitarlo, pero ella le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad y siguieron luchando.

Fi por su parte se dejó rodear por varias y comenzó a entonar una especie de canción cuya aura mágica comenzó a atraer hacia ella a las babosas y luego expulsarlas con un gran poder exterminándolas de inmediato.

Por otro lado, cuando gracias a la asistencia de Epona y el spinner Rarity finalmente se vio libre de los desagradables y extraños enemigos pudo ver la habitación con cuidado. Estaba oscura y todo, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo distinguir que el espacio en el que estaban estaba rodeado de unas plataformas elevadas (una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha) a las cuales sólo podía llegarse volando; y que había opción para subir a ellas si se ayudaban de una cuerda en caso no hubiera compañeros alados, pero como ese no era el caso Rarity gritó:  
—¡Miren esos interruptores de arriba! Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy pueden subir y accionarlos con facilidad. O Twlight, no sé.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Perdona amiga pero no distingo nada desde aquí, pero si te acercas lo suficiente creo que algo podrás ver — se disculpó Rarity.

—No importa, gran ayuda Rarity — gritó Rainbow Dash volando hacia la derecha mientras que Fluttershy se armaba de valor y más despacio se elevaba a la derecha.

Cuando el combate terminó, los guerreros de Hyrule se acercaron.

—¿Necesitan de ayuda con eso? Puedo subir con mis clawshots o tomo mi forma de lobo y Midna me apoya — dijo Link.

—No te preocupes compañero, Rainbow y Fluttershy nos tienen cubiertas — dijo Epona mirando a todas partes. — Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en caso activen una trampa.

—Es una mazmorra, de que van a activar una trampa van a hacerlo — dijo Midna preparando su Espejo.

Arriba, Fluttershy y Rainbow ya habían llegado y estudiaban los interrumptores, eran grandes morados con la Cutie Mark de Twilight en el centro de ellos. Los observaron, ¿cómo podrían ponerlos en acción? Entonces por pura casualidad Rainbow se sentó sobre uno de ellos para pensar, activándolo de inmediato. El suelo se abrió revelando un cofre en el fondo de un pozo.

—¡Lo tengo! — Gritó Rainbow separándose del interrumptor pero al hacerlo el compartimiento secreto se volvió a cerrar. — Ay demonios, ¡FLUTTERSHY ESTAS COSAS SON DE PRESIÓN! Y CREO QUE HAY QUE ENCENDERLOS A LA VEZ!

—¡ENTENDIDO! — Gritó Fluttershy parándose sobre el suyo mientras que Rainbow volvía al que estaba.

Esta vez el efecto fue completo, se abrió la trampilla secreta y el cofre emergió ayudado por un elevador secreto.

Rarity corrió a abrirlo encontrando una pequeña bolsa de tela morada brillante.

—¿Qué hallaremos, qué hallaremos?

Al abrir la bolsa de tela se topó con… ¿cincuenta bits?

—¿Dinero? ¿Una habitación escondida sólo por dinero? — Se quejó la unicornio blanca.

—Acostúmbrate mejor — dijeron Link, Midna, Epona y Fi a la vez. Tal vez Link no podía entender lo que Rarity decía pero comprendió la situación, una de las más frustrantes cuando era un aventurero en Hyrule.

—Bueno, no nos desanimemos — pidió Twilight. — Por lo menos tenemos una llave, podremos abrir una de las puertas cerradas; pero vamos primero por la puerta por la que sí podremos pasar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vamos!

Todo el grupo avanzó hacia su siguiente pista, pero por seguridad se reorganizaron en la marcha con Midna y Link adelante; Fi en medio; y Epona y Fog atrás en caso las cosas se pusieran difíciles para las Portadoras.

Lo que vieron en cuanto pusieron un pie en la siguiente habitación eran cuatro grandes monolitos con ojos rodantes sobre sus cabezas que parecían vigilar cuanto movimiento hubiera; y obviamente reaccionaron violentamente al ver al grupo de desconocidos lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía en cuanto los divisaron.

Por instinto, el grupo se dividió saltando hacia todos lados para evitar ser alcanzados por el ataque de los temibles Beamos.

—¡En serio que estúpido dejavú! — Gritó Midna protegiéndose con las manos de piedra del ataque del Beamos. — ¡Fog, bombas!

El semental reaccionó rápido y con sus recién adquiridas alas de Thersdal voló hacia el Beamos que Midna mantenía ocupada y arrojaba la bomba contra él; lo mismo que Epona mientras que Link mantenía ocupado al otro cubriendo a su compañera con el escudo Hylian.

—¡Una de las bolsas de bombas que trajiste se está agotando! — Anunció Epona. — ¡Te queda sólo otra y la de las bombas submarinas!

—Bien, haremos que cuenten — gritó Link alejándose del Beamos una vez Epona colocó la bomba. — ¡Rápido movámonos!

Saltaron rápidamente mientras dos de los cuatro Beamos se reducían a escombros. Twilight voló y lanzó un hechizo explosivo contra uno de los Beamos destruyéndolo rápidamente en el proceso.

—¡Listo, fuera tres!

—¡Queda uno y es mío! — Gritó Fog volando alrededor del Beamos en un radio muy cercano para obligar a la criatura a seguirlo en círculos. En uno de sus vuelos arrojó una de las bombas de Midna y ésta lo destrozó por completo.

Aterrizó sonriente.

—¡Perfecto! Ya sabía yo que no era un inútil.

Midna lo acarició en la frente.

—Nadie te dijo que lo eres amigo mío. Gran trabajo.

Entonces un brillo sobrenatural color morado cubrió la sala y apareció un enorme cofre, igualmente con la cerradura oxidada pero lo considerablemente más grande que el cofre anterior.

Twilight lo abrió.

—¿Y bien Twilight? ¿Más cosas inútiles como dinero o algo? — Dijo Rarity.

—Oye si no quieres dinero yo te lo acepto con gusto — dijo Applejack pícaramente.

La yegua bufó pero bueno, aceptó la broma. Entonces Twilight mostró el contenido:

—No es dinero, es… un mapa. El mapa de la mazmorra…

* * *

**Y listo, otro cap de Legend of Celestia. No me quería alargar tanto, espero terminar con dos capítulos por mazmorra porque describir calabozos es difícil. **

**Y por cierto el calabozo de la magia es el único al que no se me ha ocurrido un tema (ya saben, templo de bosque de aire de fuego de agua, etc) pero porque la Magia es un elemento no muy fácil de caricaturizar que digamos. Los otros Elementos de la Armonía también pero por el entorno en el que estarán ya tengo una idea de qué hacer. **

**Ah, y antes que se me olvide la versión del Spinner que usa Epona es la de Hyrule Warriros; un arma que sí es útil. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La titánide de la Magia**

—¿El mapa de la mazmorra? — Dijo Midna. — Bien, eso sí es interesante. A partir de ahora moverse será mucho más fácil. Por lo menos podremos saber cuáles son los cuartos inútiles…

—El problema es que en el mapa se indican demasiados cofres — dijo Twilight. — No sabemos cuáles pueden ser las llaves a las puertas cerradas y cuáles sean los que sólo tengan dinero.

—Como le dije a Rarity, si tanto les molesta encontrar bits me los pueden dejar con mucho gusto — volvió a bromear Applejack. — A nadie le caen mal unas monedas extra, ¿no creen?

—Pues Applejack tiene razón — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Cómo me gustaría poder ir a la nueva función de los Wonderbolts sin tener que pensar si me alcanzará para mi dosis de sidra del mes. De veras que…

—Nos desviamos del tema — añadió Fi, que por cierto tampoco tenía problemas con comunicarse con los habitantes de Equestria. — Sin embargo durante mi historia acompañando al amo en sus múltiples reencarnaciones puedo decir con seguridad que los únicos cofres verdaderamente útiles son los que contienen "La Llave del Jefe"; el Objeto de la Mazmorra y las llaves contenidas.

—¿Y hay una forma de saber qué contiene qué cosa? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Negativo — dijo Fi.

—En ese caso será mejor que nos separemos para cubrir más terreno — dijo Twilight. — Pero se supone que juntas pasemos este calabozo, no sé qué hacer.

—Es fácil: — dijo Midna. — Nos dividimos solamente en dos grupos, los guerreros de Hyrule y ustedes seis. ¿O alguien tiene una mejor idea?

Nadie dijo nada, entonces se pusieron en marcha.

—Bueno, según este mapa ambos candados llevan a dos diferentes áreas del templo como si fueran túneles — dijo Twilight, — túneles que convergen del otro lado; así que encontramos la segunda llave del candado y podremos dividirnos. Nos encontraremos del otro lado.

—Está bien — dijo Midna. — Vamos.

Twilight tomó la llave que habían obtenido y con ella abrió la primera puerta. El pesado candado cayó ante el grupo y entraron. Fueron recibidos por una oleada de potros esqueleto, horribles de verdad con enormes dientes salidos; liderados por uno de los esqueletos de poni adulto con armadura y espada.

—Stalfos y… ¿qué son los pequeñitos?

—Stalchilds — explicó Midna. — Tengo un pequeño ejército de esas cosas como apoyo para el Twily en caso ocurra algo, los usé en la Batallas…

—¿Se puede saber en serio qué pasó ahí? Porque no has dejado de repetirlo y me tienes cansado — dijo Link.

—De acuerdo, terminemos con esto y te cuento, ¿sí? — dijo Midna preparando su Espejo de Sombras y comenzando el ataque, mientras Link se le unía con su Master Sword y Fi con sus piernas y poderosas canciones de destrucción.

—Bien, ellos tienen la pelea, ¿por dónde comenzamos con la resolución de acertijos, Majestad de la Magia? — Preguntó Epona.

Twilight miró a todas partes, buena pregunta. La habitación en sí era hermosa; con grandes columnas de mármol oscuro con adornos de oro que se elevaban majestuosamente sosteniendo el techo (o bien, el suelo de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados según el punto de vista); y a lo lejos se veía una puerta sin candado pero ante esta había un gran precipicio. Justo sobre la mitad de un precipicio había un puente pero estaba por completo del otro lado que conectaba con el área de la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, las que tenemos alas podemos cruzar de una vez, ¿no? — Dijo Rainbow estirándose calmadamente y avanzando.

Dudando un poco, Twilight la siguió. Notó algo extraño en una de las columnas, era como un ojo que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Y esto? — Preguntó con cautela, no olvidaba a los Beamos.

Rainbow no fue tan prudente, y voló cerca del ojo.

—¡Hola! ¿Vas a disparar o algo? ¡No te tengo miedo!

El ojo permaneció inmutalbe.

—Qué aburrido, esta cosa está sólo tallada — se quejó la pegaso cian. — No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Y yo que estaba en modo Daring Do.

—¿Modo qué? — Preguntó Epona a Applejack.

—Te lo explicaré luego, porque si le pides a ella que te lo explique prepárate para aguantarla tres horas por decir lo poco.

Link se acercó y dijo algo.

—Bien, ¿qué dice? — Preguntó Fluttershy mirando a Epona.

—Dice que reconoce ese ojo… y ahora yo también, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? — Link le dijo algo. — Ah, claro, toma.

Le dio un arco y sus flechas. Con precisión, Link apuntó y disparó contra el ojo; el cual se cerró de inmediato. El puente accionó su mecanismo y se movió hacia el lado donde ellos estaban.

—Ya decía yo — dijo Link subiendo de un salto al puente, seguido de las del grupo que no podían volar; Rainbow, Midna, Fog, Fluttershy, Fi y Twilight se movieron suavemente en el aire.

—¿Y cómo llegamos al otro lado ahora que el puente está aquí? — Preguntó Rarity.

Epona le señaló la columna que estaba más lejos, en donde otro ojo se acababa de abrir.

—Disparando hacia allá.

Link iba a preparar su otra flecha pero Midna lo detuvo.

—Alto, como vamos a separarnos ellas no tienen ni pueden manejar un arco, que prueben por sus propios medios Link.

Twilight asintió y como este era supuestamente su templo, atacó al ojo con una flecha de luz mágica. Efectivamente el puente se movió hacia el otro lado.

—¿Y en serio todo tiene que ser así de tedioso? — Quiso saber Applejack.

—Ajá — respondieron todos los guerreros de Hyrule a la vez, una vez más ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones.

Abrieron la puerta, aparentemente normal, un pasillo adornado con varias macetas que daba a una pequeña habitación circular. Link preparó su Master Sword, conocía de sobra estas matas de las macetas.

Efectivamente no dieron ni tres pasos cuando las plantas se levantaron mostrando enormes flores como bocas enormes que trataron de devorar a las asustadas ponis; por suerte el héroe de todo Hyrule cortó en dos una de esas molestias antes que hiciera algún daño; lo mismo Epona que salvó a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash de un encuentro desagradable contra esas condenadas Deku-Babas lo mismo que Midna colocando una de las manos de piedra como barrera entre la plante del demonio y las ponis.

—Deku-Babas; son detestables — dijo Midna. — ¡Adelante hay un cofre, Link!

Ni lento ni perezoso Link les indicó a todas que salieran mientras preparaba sus clawshots apuntando al cofre y halándose a sí mismo hacia éste de un poderoso impulso para luego abrirlo de una patada, efectivamente halló una llave pequeña.

Los ponis, Midna y Fi salieron por la puerta mientras que Link las seguía con su llave.

—Tenemos nuestra llave — indicó Fi. — Sugiero que nuestro curso de acción sea ir por nuestro propio camino entonces.

—De acuerdo — dijo Twilight. — Entonces guerreros de Hyrule de un lado, nosotras de otro. Nos veremos del otro lado. Mucha suerte.

—Igualmente, la van a necesitar — dijo Midna mirando a todas partes.

Tras repetir el tedioso proceso del mecanismo del puente **(en estos puntos lo que yo hago es salir de la partida y volver a entrar para aparecer de nuevo en la entrada del templo; me ahorra molestias). **

Una vez arribaron de regreso al recinto, se hicieron la repartición.

—Epona, ¿te molestaría…?

—Eso mismo te iba a sugerir, necesitan a guerreros experimentados — interrumpió Epona a su amigo. — Y por cierto, me alegro por ti; últimamente estaba algo preocupada, ya sabes, tu depresión luego acabara todo el asunto de salvar Hyrule. Pero ese brillo de la alegría de vivir regresó a tus ojos.

Link sonrió.

—Es por la aventura que ha vuelto a mí.

—Yo más me inclino a pensar que es por alguien — dijo crípticamente Epon antes de correr a reunirse con las chicas en compañía de Sweet Fog. — Sólo piénsalo viejo, ¿de acuerdo? Te puede servir.

Los grupos se separaron atravesando cada quien la mazmorra a su manera, siendo mucho más rápidos los guerreros de Hyurle pues eran experimentados en resolución de acertijos y pelea contra monstruos; a pesar que Twilight y las demás tenían la ventaja del número.

Finalmente, tras varios cofres y llaves pequeñas que no valía mucho la pena mencionar; los tres guerreros llegaron ante una pequeña habitación cuyas puertas se cerraron con grandes rejas.

—Genial, es hora de pelear con uno de los grandes — dijo Link.

—Cincuenta rupias a que obtenemos el objeto de la mazmorra.

—Te apuesto que será la llave — dijo Link girando su espada.

—Esta apuesta quedará resuelta en un 100% en cuanto aparezca la criatura a la cual tendremos que vencer — dijo Fi.

Ignorándola, Link y Midna intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad y simpatía y caminaron al centro del cuarto aquel. Unos rugidos resonaron en la oscuridad, y tres enormes dinosaurios alados armados con escudo y espada cayeron listos para la batalla.

Fi se deslizó con gracia junto a ellos.

—Un oponente por cabeza. Y mi veredicto es que el ganador de la apuesta es el maestro.

Midna la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle pues inmediatamente uno de los Aerolfos la atacó con su filosa espada, obligándola a retroceder y contraatacar con su Espejo de Sombras creando el poderoso cañón y disparando repetidas veces contra la cosa mientras se reía divertida.

Link no se quedó atrás y tras saltar una perfecta pirueta invertida para eludir el aliento de fuego de la criatura; respondió con un sorprendente giro de espada, que el aerolfo esquivó también y contraatacó. Link bloqueó el ataque con el escudo Hylian y de una ágil voltereta se posicionó tras la criatura dio un golpe mortal a la nuca; para finalmente acabar con la bestia saltando y clavar su espada antes que pudiera volver a levantarse.

Fi se limitó a darle varias patadas desde diversos ángulos moviéndose con elegancia franqueando los lados de la criatura para finalmente transformarse en espada y destruirlo de un poderoso ataque.

Finalmente acabaron, la victoria era para ellos; y para confirmarlo un cofre apareció en el medio de la habitación, revelando una gran llave con una estrella morada en una de las puntas.

—¡Já! La llave del jefe — celebró Link.

—Sí como sea, tú sabes que las rupias crecen de los árboles prácticamente — dijo Midna aburridamente, — ahora esperemos a los ponis. Ojalá Epona y Fog les hayan podido ayudar.

—Seguramente sí — dijo Link. — Junto a nosotros les ha tocado ver cada cosa… por cierto amiga…

—¿Sí? — Quiso saber Midna.

—Náh, — dijo Link sonrojándose ligeramente, — te iba a comentar lo bien que se siente luchar en equipo pero olvido que siempre hemos sido un gran equipo Midna. Sólo la forma de pelear cambió un poco.

Midna le sonrió.

—Detecto que el ritmo cardíaco de ambos incrementó ligeramente debido al último comentario del maestro — dijo Fi como si nada rompiendo el buen ambiente.

Ambos guerreros no dijeron nada y fueron a la puerta a esperar a los ponis.

Del otro lado de la mazmorra, las ponis finalmente habían logrado avanzar hacia la última habitación del mapa; luego de obtener las llaves que necesitaban y otros tres fastidiosos acertijos que sólo terminaron dándoles bits; aunque Applejack estaba feliz, lo mismo Rainbow y Fluttershy. Un dinerillo extra no caía mal nunca y la única que se molestó con la sorpresa era Rarity. Fuera de eso finalmente llegaron a la habitación que necesitaban.

—Esto es raro — dijo Twilight.

—¿Qué cosa Twi? — Preguntó Applejack.

—El mapa indica que aquí hay un cofre, pero está vacío. Si avanzamos…

Efectivamente avanzó y apenas llegó al centro de la habitación las puertas se cerraron de improviso y una enorme estatua que representaba a un alicornio enorme vistiendo una corona de oro con una estrella morada en la punta cobró vida y comenzó a bailar atacando lanzando rayos con la coronita.

La primera reacción de Twilight fue cubrirse con un campo de energía pero el ataque de la corona fue tan brutal que la hizo romper su defensa al primer instante. Estaba cargando su ataque, cuando Epona saltó y le dio con la punta del spinner en el rostro de puro improviso. La cosa se la quitó de encima de un manotazo y arremetió de nuevo; forzando a todas a comenzar a moverse por todos lados de la habitación dándole a la estatua varios blancos a la vez; era una pelea dura.

—Está vulnerable mientras carga su siguiente ataque — dijo Rainbow de pronto. — Si ideáramos algo para hacer mientras lo hace…

—Sería de descubrir su debilidad — dijo Sweet Fog esquivando otro ataque de la cosa.

Epona giraba en el spinner intentando descubrir algo, esa cosa era fuerte, ¿pero cuál era la clave para vencerla? Tiró un rayo nuevo, que Epona eludió colándose entre las patas de la cosa justo mientras cargaba su nuevo ataque.

Guiada por una inspiración divina, giró con toda su fuerza entre las patas de la cosa.

De pronto la criatura cayó hacia delante y Sweet Fog aprovechó a darle con todo en la cara usando su daga.

La estatua se recuperó rápidamente, aunque ahora todos podían ver que estaba ligeramente rajada.

—Tiene que ser una broma — dijo Rainbow.

La estatua se elevó con sus alas y comenzó a soltar una lluvia de piedras contra el grupo, Twilight volvió a crear su campo de fuerza que esta vez sí funcionó; mientras la estatua caía de nuevo y volvía a cargar su rayo.

Esta vez las chicas no se hicieron rogar y Pinkie Pie le disparó a una pata con su cañón de fiestas, Applejack pateó otra pata y Rainbow se elevó a toda velocidad y embistió la tercera con todo su poder. Epona se encargó de la cuarta pata para hacerla caer.

Entonces Twilight atacó con su magia.

—Wow, jamás pensé que los hechizos de ataque me servirían pero me equivoqué…

—¡Otra vez hará llover piedras! — Anunció Rarity creando esta vez ella un pequeño campo de energía para fortalecer el de Twilight.

—¡Excelente, gracias Rarity! — Gritó Twilight resistiendo… cuando la estatua aterrizó y volvió a disparar, no su gran rayo de antes sino que muchas pequeñas descargas que perseguían a las chicas hasta desaparecer contra las paredes.

—¿Qué les pasa a estas cosas? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Cambia de patrón de ataque mientras más nos acercamos a derrotarla, otra de las cosas que aprenderás a acostumbrarte — informó Epona.

Finalmente volvió a cargar su poder especial.

—¡AHORA O NUNCA! — Gritó Fluttershy haciendo que todo el grupo repitiera su hazaña de la última vez.

Esta vez el ataque de Twilight fue apoyado por Sweet Fog, que hicieron polvo la estatua. Al final cayeron todos rendidos y sudorosos.

Todo lo que quedó de la cosa fue su corona, que se rodeó de un brillo dorado y apareció de nuevo dentro de un lindo cofrecito.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esto? — Preguntó Rarity.

—La guardamos, es el Objeto de la Mazmorra — dijo Fog. — Nos será útil para vencer al jefe final. ¡Movámonos!

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraron con el otro grupo, que les dio la llave del jefe para seguir avanzando al siguiente cuarto.

La enorme puerta morada con chispas magenta se irguió ante ellas; rodeada por dos enormes y hermosas estatuas, pero había un problema: estaba rodeada de monstruos. Específicamente batallones de stalchilds dirigidos por stalfos y lizalfos.

—¿El plan de siempre, no? — Preguntó Twilght. — ¿Podemos contar con ustedes para que nos limpien el camino?

—No tienes que pedirlo — dijo Midna preparando su espejo, Link su Master Sword, Fi su propio poder, Fog su daga y Epona su spinner.

Se lanzaron con todo su poder. Era difícil determinar quién era el guerrero más capacitado; pues cada quien tenía un estilo único y muy poderoso. Fi se deslizaba lentamente y con gracia, pero sus ataques basados en las Canciones de la Diosa le permitían destruir a una gran cantidad de enemigos a la vez; por su parte otra que destruía a una gran cantidad de enemigos a la vez era el spinner de Epona que le permitía moverse en círculos reduciendo a los stalchilds a un montón de polvo de huesos.

Pero Link, Midna y Fog se especializaban más en los enemigos grandes, los stalfos crecidos y los lizalfos escupe fuego que intentaban concinarlos; pero ellos rápidamente o los aplastaban con el poder del espejo del Twilight o los acababan fácilmente con su Master Sword o daga. Era una batalla de lo más reñido.

—Señoras Portadoras, recomiendo que se muevan en este instante hacia la cámara del Titán de la Armonía — dijo Fi. — Hay un 89.6% de probabilidad que nosotros les mantengamos el camino seguro, pero es mejor moverse ya.

—Es verdad, andando — ordenó Twilight seguida de sus amigas.

Pero en ese instante las estatuas se levantaron revelando que en verdad eran guardianes de piedra y que estaban dispuestos a aplastarlas.

Link corrió al rescate.

—¡Epona, la bola con cadena!

La yegua destrozó a un enorme lizalfo con el spinner y rodó hasta Link para darle lo que quería. El muchacho atrapó de buena gana la enorme arma y la giró listo para enfrentarse a los guardianes. La vista del Hylian era tan impresionante que las estatuas se olvidaron de Twilight y compañía y se concentraron en los héroes de Hyrule. Las chicas entraron.

En el medio de la sala se encontraba un ser hecho de luz, semejante a una estrella como la Cutie Mark de Twilight.

—Finalmente llegan, yo soy la titánide de la Magia. Mi nombre es Sparkler.

—Mucho gusto Sparkler, yo soy Twilight Sparkle portadora de la Magia.

—Es un honor conocerte por fin, Twilight Sparkle. A ti y a todas tus amigas — dijo la criatura de luz inclinándose ligeramente ante Twilight. — Princesa de la Magia y la que Portadora de la Virtud que represento. Te las has arreglado para llegar hasta aquí muy rápidamente, a pesar que no eres una guerrera, ¿cómo lo lograste?

Twilight intercambió una mirada rápida con sus amigas.

—Es la Magia de la Amistad, igual que siempre… Sparkler.

La criatura de luz morada miró a las amigas de Twilight. Rainbow Dash se miraba algo ruda pero hasta ahí, no eran guerreras. Le alegraba que pudieran pasar a través de tantos monstruos pero no entendía muy bien cómo lo habían logrado. Entonces un horrible escándalo llamó su atención. Se asomó por las ventanas del cuarto de la pelea, pero tuvo que quitarse justo a tiempo en que un lizalfo fuera arrojado violentamente por la ventana por una especie de mano de piedra; que lo aplastó sin piedad a él y al montón de stalchilds que guiaba. Y por si eso fuera poco se dio cuenta también que una especie de criatura bípeda giraba con dificultad una enorme bola de acero que arrojaba con violencia contra sus guardianes de piedra destrozándolos de inmediato; y para completar el cuadro dos ponis se unieron a la batalla contra sus stalchilds; una montada en una especie de aparato giratorio volador con cuchillas en las puntas y otro con una daga en la boca.

—¿Pero qué?

Link miró hacia la puerta y giró su enorme bola con cadena.

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó Epona.

—Puede que nos necesiten, y ellas tienen la llave del jefe — dijo Link con seriedad. — Además siempre quise hacer esto, por alguna razón las puertas de Hyrule son más resistentes que paredes de piedra o enormes bloques de hielo.

—En serio que tienes mucho entusiasmo — bromeó Midna. — Y algo que no te han diagnosticado todavía.

Link no dijo nada, en lugar de eso giró la bola de hierro y la arrojó con violencia, destrozando la puerta y dejándola la entrada libre a los guerreros de Hyrule al salón de Sparkler. La criatura de luz se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Sparkler, te presento a Link, Fi, Midna, Fog y Epona. Ellos nos limpiaron el camino de monstruos. Ellos vienen de Hyrule y del Twilight, me sigue confundiendo eso — dijo Twilight.

—Ya — dijo Sparkler. — ¿Y se puede saber por qué están con nosotros aquí? Estos templos fueron diseñados para probarlas a ustedes, Portadoras de la Armonía no a los guerreros del Twilight y de Hyrule. ¡¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?!

—Porque lo que afectó tu estúpido árbol está afectando mi Reino también, por eso. ¿Tienes un problema con eso estrellita?

El ser de luz miró a Midna que le devolvió tranquilamente la mirada.

—Tu aura está llena de oscuridad, ¿utilizas la Magia Oscura?

—Soy una Twily, criatura de las tinieblas. Una razón más para sacar tu arbolito de mi Reino, el Twilight. ¿Así que por qué no inicias con la prueba de la Princesa Twilight y nos dejamos de molestar, eh?

—¿Será que Midna tiene que ponerse a discutir con cada una de las figuras importantes de aquí? — Se quejó Epona apagando su Spinner.

—Pues ojalá no porque creo que nos traerá problemas — dijo Applejack.

Link preparó su espada listo para la acción, pero Midna lo detuvo.

—No, esta es la prueba de Twilight Sparkle, ¿no?

—Por lo menos eres sensata, Twily — dijo Sparkler elevando la enorme plataforma sobre la que estaba parada; y luego extendió una escalera hacia Twilight. — Luchemos Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight tomó aire mientras que Applejack le daba la corona que hallaron en aquel cofre y caminó por la escalera lista para luchar contra Sparkler.

…

Sparkler se elevó por los aires apenas vio a Twilight.

—¿Estás lista?

Twilight cerró los ojos concentrándose en la corona, de la cual salió un pequeño rayo que impactó contra la pared. Aparentemente esa cosa se controlaba con el pensamiento.

—Sí, estoy lista.

—Bien — dijo Sparkler elevándose por el centro de la habitación y cayendo con todo su poder liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico contra Twilight, que sólo atinó a esquivar las poderosas descargas que se movían por toda la habitación.

Sparkler tomó algo de aire y volvió a elevarse, para luego lanzar relámpagos que seguían a Twilight por toda la habitación; la pobre estaba en un apuro de verdad para poder esquivarlos, pero por suerte ese ataque era de corta duración. Sparkler volvió a caer liberando esa oleada de magia del principio; que Twilight logró eludir y luego atacar con la corona mientras la titánide recuperaba aire y le dio de lleno.

El impacto hizo que Sparkler saliera volando contra un costado de la habitación y sonriera.

—Así se hace Twilight Sparkle, por lo visto mi mazmorra te ha enseñado una cosa o dos…

—En realidad fueron el grupo de Hyrule, ellos son aventureros experimentados.

—Bien, tendré que felicitarlos luego y de paso informar a mis hermanos que hay gente especializada para apoyarlas en esto — dijo Sparkler elevándose de nuevo y cayendo violentamente otra vez.

Esto tomó desprevenida a Twilight que pensaba que iba a volver y a lanzar sus relámpagos que la perseguirían así que perdió su oportunidad de disparar de nuevo, pero la obtuvo al ataque siguiente que igualmente fue ese de caer y producir enormes oleadas de magia que perseguían a Twilight.

La alicornio morada disparó y de nuevo le atinó a Sparkler.

—Tu valor es grande Twilght Sparkle — dijo Sparkler elevándose de nuevo.

Twilight no se hizo esperar, extendió sus alas y lanzó un relámpago contra Sparkler en el aire, que no le hizo nada y lanzó un ataque contra Twilight que le dio de lleno.

—Mi mazmorra mis reglas, lo siento — dijo la titánide. — Pero buen intento.

Cayó de nuevo, esta vez sobre Twilight.

La alicornio gritó de dolor preocupándolos a todos abajo, pero no podían hacer nada o fallaría la prueba. ¿O no?

—¡Fog, un poco de asistencia le vendría bien! ¡Dale un frasco de jalea de Chu-Chu roja! — Ordenó Midna.

El thersdal obedeció elevándose hacia la plataforma de la lucha y gritó:

—¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

Twilight levantó la vista justo para recibir el frasco.

—¡BÉBALO! — Gritó Fog. — Es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted en este momento.

Twilight miró confundida el frasco pero obedeció. Sabía… extraño, pero el efecto fue increíble, rápidamente sintió cómo se recuperaba del ataque de Sparkler.

—Bien, inesperado pero lo permitiré — dijo Sparkler. — Pero de haberse metido en verdad a la lucha, los guerreros de Hyrule hubieran arruinado su oportunidad de restaurar el Poder de la Armonía.

—Midna será insoportable pero sabe lo que hace — dijo Twilight ya lista para el siguiente ataque. — ¿En qué íbamos?

Sparkler hizo llover relámpagos contra Twilight, que recuperada gracias a la Poción Roja (Jalea de Chu-Chu, insisto) pudo eludir fácilmente los ataques y finalmente Sparkler se lanzó de nuevo lista para hacerla pedazos con sus oleadas de magia. La alicornio morada esquivó a tiempo el ataque y disparó por tercera vez.

Sparkler cayó y no volvió a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Todo bien, finalmente has pasado la prueba — dijo Sparkler incorporándose pero ligeramente. — Estas pruebas están diseñadas para desarrollar en ustedes un carácter fuerte que enfrenta retos, es por eso que son complicadas y violentas pero sabíamos que podían manejarlas. Tal vez usaron a aliados para ayudarse pero está bien porque están usando la Magia de la Amistad. Todavía te quedan por delante cinco templos más Twilight Sparkle. Ten cuidado, tú y tus amigas.

—Lo tendremos — dijo Twilight.

La titánide se dio por complacida y desapareció, junto con todo el templo. Todo el grupo se vio envuelto en una extraña luz blanca y salieron hacia la Torre de Astronomía otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bien, eso fue raro — dijo Twilight.

—Como dijimos antes, te acostumbrarás — dijo aburridamente Midna. — ¿No nos quedan cinco de estos desafíos por delante?

—Así es y la próxima parada es Sweet Apple Acres — celebró Epona.

* * *

**Y helo aquí, ¿qué les parece esta propuesta para los templos? Sólo describo un poco un par de acertijos y me centro en las peleas. Y las peleas, ¿está bien que sean tipo Zelda como las hice? Es sólo un experimento, si lo desean pueden decirme que cambie de metodología después de todo la idea es que tanto lectores como escritor disfrutemos con los fics.**

**Y como advertí, incluí un buen Spoiler de Hyrule Warriors, ¿lo captaron?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**El campo prohibido de Sweet Apple Acres**

El grupo finalmente salió triunfante de la famosa Academia de Celestia, listos para el siguiente templo. Todos se sentían igualmente recargados y listos para la acción, era una sensación única para las Guardianas de la Armonía; no así para los guerreros del Twilight y de Hyrule que ya conocían la vieja sensación de aventura.

Luna y Celestia los recibieron.

—¿Y bien? — Prácticamente saltó Celestia cuando el grupo salió victorioso.

Twilight Sparkle sonrió alegremente y asintió con mucha energía.

—¡Victoria Princesa Celestia, victoria! Y todo gracias a los guerreros de Hyrule.

—Eso fue porque teníamos la herramienta adecuada en la situación adecuada — dijo Midna, que por cierto andaba en forma Imp así como Link en forma de lobo (Fi ya se había metido en la espada y no saldría a menos que fuera necesario). — En fin, ¿cuál dijeron es la próxima parada? Mientras más rápido avancemos mucho que mejor.

Celestia asintió.

—Por cercanía, la granja de Applejack en Sweet Apple Acres es la opción lógica, pero es mejor reorganizar nuestras fuerzas antes de lanzarnos.

—De hecho es verdad — dijo Link. — Luego de salir victorioso de una mazmorra es necesario rearmar nuestro inventario.

—Por mucho me gustaría ir más rápido, Link tiene razón — dijo Midna. — ¿No hay algún lugar en donde podamos comprar pociones o algo por el estilo? Porque si todas las batallas serán igual de intensas que aquella contra Sparkler, vamos a necesitar muchas pociones de curación. Muchas, muchas pociones de curación.

—¿Pociones de curación? — Se asustó Celestia. — ¿Te pasó algo Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante? ¡Por favor dime que no te pasó nada!

—Me dieron una paliza, pero gracias al gran inventario de Link y Midna salí ilesa — dijo Twilight. — Y en cuanto a dónde conseguir pociones, tal vez no sean tan potentes como las que ustedes cargan pero Zecora algo podrá hacer.

—¡Así se habla Twilight! — Dijo Rainbow. — Entonces regresamos a Ponyville, vamos a hablar con Zecora y luego descansamos por hoy.

—Perfecto, y luego nos encargamos del próximo templo — dijo Midna tronando sus dedos mientras que Link se relamía los labios. — ¿Qué estamos esperando? A Ponyville.

—El próximo tren sale en unos minutos — anunció Celestia. — Les prepararía otras carretas más haladas por pegasos pero lo que tardan los preparativos es más rápido tomar el tren.

—Como sea — dijo Midna. — Vamos a Ponyville.

Entonces el grupo se movió hacia el pueblo, en un tren que la Princesa pagó y antes que se dieran cuenta regresaron. Pero en la estación hubo dudas.

—¿Segura ya no vamos a causar escándalo al llegar? — Dijo Midna mirando fijamente a Twilight. — Porque en serio que eso no es nada a lo que no estemos acostumbrados pero es muy fastidioso.

—Y tal vez nos quite tiempo — razonó Link. — No podemos andar haciendo las paces cada dos por tres.

Twilight sonrió:

—Como ya le dijimos a Epona, los ponis somos amigables. A veces demasiado expresivos pero siempre amigables. Ya verán que no pasará nada; vamos, por aquí.

Comenzaron a andar aún con sus dudas pero de todos modos firmes. Increíblemente los mismos ponis que antes causaron un escándalo les saludaban cortésmente y más de uno se acercó a disculparse por su vergonzoso comportamiento del día anterior. Tanto Link como Midna no decían nada por respeto, pero Epona por lo menos andaba de buen humor, el pueblo le gustaba; lindo y sencillo como Ordon y lo mejor era que estaba poblado por su propia especie, le gustaba la idea.

Applejack le guiñó un ojo.

—Oye, tengo que regresar antes a Sweet Apple Acres, después de todo tengo unas tareas pendientes. ¿No quieres acompañarme Epona? A mi familia le encantará tenerte de nuevo, sobre todo a Apple Bloom que quedó encantada con tus historias sobre lucha contra monstruos en los templos de Hyrule y cosas así.

Epona sonrió.

—¡Cómo no! Voy detrás de ti, ¿está bien Link?

—No te preocupes Epona, a estas alturas no parece que hagamos gran cosa así que el que nos relajemos no me parece mala idea.

—Sólo hay que establecer un punto de reunión — dijo entonces Twilight. — Por suerte a donde tenemos que ir es a la casa de Applejack así que mañana podemos juntarnos ahí y ver qué logramos. De momento, si quieren que alguien les muestre Ponyville mientras que yo voy a buscar a Zecora a ver si tiene pociones.

Link y Midna le dieron sus botellas vacías y algunas rupias entre rojas y moradas.

—Toma, no sé cuánto cuesten las pociones pero espero que con esto alcance.

—¿Van a pagar con joyas? — Preguntó Rarity maravillada. — ¡Pero eso es increíble! ¿Cuántas de esas cosas cargan? Se ven muy valiosas, sobre todo las verdes.

Ante el comentario, tanto Link como Midna estallaron en carcajadas, qué buenísima estaba esa. ¿Las rupias verdes muy valiosas? ¡Por favor, esa sí que era buenísima!

—¿Qué? — Se molestó Rarity. — Sólo tengo curiosidad por las joyas y…

Sweet Fog mejor se separó, ya había tenido una discusión parecida con Applejack así que mejor fue a otra parte. Fluttershy lo notó.

—¿Te gusta Ponyville? — Preguntó tímidamente. — Porque si quieres yo puedo guiarte, si es que no tienes problemas claro. No soy tan buena guía pero creo que te puedo mostrar mis lugares favoritos.

Sweet Fog le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Un tour privado? ¡Me encantaría! Por favor muéstrame…

Fluttershy dulcemente llevó a Fog por un lado mientras que Rarity se arreglaba la melena.

—Y bueno, supongo que yo podría mostrarles Ponyville. Es un pueblo muy hermoso, ¿verdad Pinkie Pie?

La hiperactiva poni rosa saltaba alegremente.

—¡Por supuesto Rarity! ¡No podríamos llamarnos buenos amigos si no le mostramos a estos chicos nuestro hermoso pueblo! ¿Alguien se nos une? ¿Qué tal tú Dashie?

Rainbow negó con la cabeza como si nada.

—Náh, por mi parte iré a revisar los libros de Daring Do para tener más ideas de lo que nos aguarda en los templos. ¡Pero no se preocupen, mañana habrá valido la pena!

Entonces salió volando. Twilight se le quedó viendo y suspiró pero luego sonrió.

—Y bueno, supongo que están en buenos cascos. Yo iré por las pociones de Zecora, si es que tiene. ¡Nos vemos luego! Si necesitan quedarse les ofrezco con mucho gusto mi casa, es enorme y es mejor mantenernos juntos. Adiós.

Se internó en el bosque, viendo que efectivamente la presencia oscura que emanaba del Twilight había avanzado pero por suerte la casa de Zecora aún no había sido afectada por aquella oscuridad. Entonces el par de guerreros estaba a punto de iniciar su paseo en compañía de Rarity y Pinkie Pie cuando de la nada una alegre poni unicornio color aguamarina saltó frente a ellos.

—¡Ey, hola de nuevo! ¡Quise saludarlos hoy en la mañana cuando vinieron por aquí con la Princesa Celestia pero no pude acercarme, parecía que tenían mucha prisa! ¿Me recuerdan, me salvaron ayer de un Timberwolf? Soy Lyra.

—Y cómo no acordarme — dijo Midna con una gotita en la sien. — Ese entusiasmo no se le olvida a nadie, niña. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Pues nada, no tengo conciertos o tocadas por encargo hasta dentro de dos días así que estoy paseando porque mi mujer me dice que le estorbo en su negocio de chocolates, y de pronto los vi y dije, ¡son los humanos o casi-humanos!

—A ver si ya entendí, ¿ella sabe quiénes son en realidad? — Preguntó Rarity.

—A mí no me parece raro — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Después de todo Lyra tiene mucho entusiasmo, y algo que no le han diagnosticado.

—Mira quién habla — dijo Lyra fulminando a Pinkie con la mirada. — Pero oigan, ¿qué hacen por aquí? ¿No que Equestria estaba en peligro?

—Y necesitamos recargar fuerzas antes de seguir luchando — dijo Midna. — Por eso, damos un paseo por Ponyville.

A Lyra se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Pero perfecto! ¡Yo puedo darles el paseo! ¿No les gustaría?

Rarity y Pinkie iban a objetar pero Link le asintió a la yegua.

—No veo por qué no, Midna si quieres puedes irte con ellas. Yo me la pasaré bien con Lyra.

—¡Será estupendo! ¡Hasta puedes quedarte en mi casa! A Bonnie no le molestará, en parte porque la casa es mía y porque le conté cómo me salvaron la vida, sí que sí, lo único que no me cree es que sean humanoides pero ya verá. ¿Verdad Link?

Midna se armó de paciencia, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué, — luego se volvió hacia Rarity y Pinkie Pie. — Oigan, esta amiga nos hizo el favor de enseñarnos el camino a Ponyville donde pudimos alertarlas de todo lo que está pasando, y si quedamos en que le hablaríamos sobre humanos pero luego de todo lo que pasó ya no pudimos cumplirle. Ahora, ¿está bien que sea Lyra la que nos da el tour?

Rarity parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto! No soy el Elemento de la Lealtad como Rainbow Dash pero sé apreciar una promesa a un amigo. Claro que no me molesta, hasta adelantaré el trabajo acumulado en mi boutique antes que se acumule más.

—Y yo veré si los Cake tienen que ocuparse de los gemelos — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Es bueno cumplirle las promesas a otros amigos, aun los que están loquitos…

—¡En serio que no estás en posición de decirme nada! — Protestó Lyra, comenzando a molestarse. — Pero bueno, gracias por comprender amigos de Hyrule. Por aquí por favor, empezaremos por la tienda de Bonnie…

Y se alejaron. Las dos ponis los despidieron y luego se fue cada quién a sus actividades; mientras que Lyra les abría cortésmente la puerta de la tienda de Bon-Bon.

—¡Esta es la tienda de Bonnie! ¡Bonnie, mira quién está aquí!

Bon-Bon se asomó.

—Lyra, por quinceava vez; te amo pero no me visites aquí que me distraes… ¿y hola?

—¡Bonnie! ¡Ellos son mis amigos de Hyrule, los que me salvaron la vida! Les estaba mostrando el pueblo y decidí comenzar por tu tienda.

—Pues mucho gusto — sonrió Bon-Bon. —Siempre es un placer conocer gente nueva, sobre todo si le salvaron la vida a Lyra. ¿Saben? Está algo loca pero por eso mi vida no es monótona y todo. ¿Les gustaría comprar un chocolate?

Link miró a Midna.

—Pues, ¿no te gustaría uno? Ya sabes, después de todo tú querías ir con Rarity y Pinkie.

—Náh, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Link, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y sí, te acepto un chocolate, sólo si tú me aceptas uno también.

Link sonrió y le pasó de su alforja una rupia azul a Bon-Bon, lo mismo Midna.

—Este… en serio, ¿quieren comprarme toda la tienda?

—Con uno cada uno nos basta — dijo Midna, — no te preocupes, estas joyas son la moneda de nuestro hogar y las azules valen algo pero no tanto como crees.

—Así es, si son valiosas aquí pues agradece la suerte que tienes — sonrió Link.

A Bon-Bon no le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás, así que aceptó pero a regañadientes dándoles un chocolate a cada uno (que luego se intercambiaron, era tierno de ver); eso sí, de los más finos que tenía. No era de extrañar que ambos comieron con alegría.

—¡Bueno, ya mucha cursilería! — Dijo Lyra. — ¡Enséñenle chicos! ¡Por eso también los traje aquí!

Bon-Bon rodó los ojos y se inclinó a sus visitantes a modo de disculpa.

—Perdonen a mi esposa, está convencida que ustedes son criaturas parecidas a los humanos, que NO existen, que mágicamente toman esas formas para no causar escándalo. Perdónenla.

Midna sacó su cristal oscuro.

—De hecho… bueno que quede claro que hago esto sólo porque tengo la sensación que no nos dejará en paz ni se callará si no lo hago.

Entonces tanto ella como Link tomaron sus verdaderas formas.

—Lyra tiene razón, con nuestras formas alteradas encajamos mejor en su mundo, sin mencionar que Link sólo puede comunicarse con ustedes en su forma de lobo.

Link hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras que Lyra le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas a su esposa.

—¿Y bien Bonni? ¡Todo lo que te dije era verdad!

No hubo respuesta, Bon-Bon estaba congelada del susto. Entonces Fi salió de la espada.

—Maestro, hay una probabilidad del 96% que esta persona esté en shock. Recomiendo echarle un vaso de agua para que se recupere.

Lyra obedeció. Ya recuperada, Bon-Bon pudo gritar con toda libertad:

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ajenas a todo esto, Applejack y Epona recorrían la granja de Applejack pateando los árboles pendientes, de por sí ya estaban agotadas pero era muy relajante para la mente; además que de alguna forma ambas se estaban llevando bastante bien.

—Y bueno, ¿cuántos árboles nos faltan? — Le preguntó Epona a Applejack.

—Con estos terminamos, como saben que estamos ante una emergencia la abuela y Big Mac dijeron que sólo tenía que encargarme de esta pequeña parte de la granja hoy, pero me piden que vaya a buscar a Fluttershy por el problema de los castores.

Epona levantó una ceja, ¿castores? Entonces Applejack la guio hacia donde los castores habían hecho una represa bastante grande, tanto que el campo se estaba comenzando a inundar.

—Bien, me recuerdan a los monos con los que lidiábamos en Ordon, todo un fastidio si me preguntas a mí — dijo Epona tranquilamente.

—Eeyup, un fastidio — dijo Big Mac acercándose. — ¿Saben dónde puede estar Fluttershy de casualidad?

Epona se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no, ¿no estará en su casa? Es lo lógico diría yo.

—Nope, acabo de ir ya que tenía una entrega por ahí cerca — dijo Big Mac pensativo. — Pero me dijeron que estaba sirviéndole de guía de turistas al otro poni que vino con el lobo y la cosa extraña.

Epona entonces rebuscó en su alforja tomando otra de las cosas de Link.

—Bueno, si quieren me encargo yo.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes? — Preguntó Applejack. — Dices que hace tiempo que no eres granjera, y nadie lidia con los animales mejor que Fluttershy.

—Yo también tengo mis métodos, además nada perdemos con probar, ¿no crees amiga?

Applejack entonces asintió con una sonrisa, pero precisamente en ese momento Fluttershy estaba terminando el tour de Sweet Fog precisamente en Sweet Apple Acres.

—¡Mira! ¡Están todos reunidos en esos manzanos inundados! — Dijo Fog. — ¿Nos acercamos?

Fluttershy se mostró preocupada.

—Oh no, otro problema con los castores, menos mal que vine aquí. A veces las discusiones entre Applejack y el señor Beaverton son muy fuertes.

Entonces se acercaron pero justo en ese momento Epona encendía la bomba acuática y la arrojaba al agua.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? — Quiso saber Big Mac.

—Una bomba submarina.

—Ah… UN MINUTO, ¿BOMBA SUBMARINA?

Entonces los Apple se aparataron de un salto, no así Epona que conocía el poder de las bombas y sabía que estaban a una distancia segura. El efecto fue de lo más lógico: la presa de los castores voló en miles de pedazos y el río volvió a su curso.

Espantados pero ante todo molestos, los castores agitaron sus puñitos contra Epona soltando todo tipo de chillidos. Como respuesta, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a uno y lo derribó, no lo dañó demasiado pero fue suficiente para hacer callar a los animalillos.

—Oye Epona, ¿No crees que fue un poco extremos? — Preguntó Appleajack.

—¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! — Rugió Fluttershy volando a toda velocidad para encarar a Epona con su Mirada. — ¡NADIE, NADIE, NADIE TIENE DERECHO A HACERLE LO QUE LE HICISTE A LOS CASTORES NI A NINGÚN ANIMALITO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡NADIE! ELLOS TIENEN SUS PROPIAS RAZONES PARA CONSTRUIR SUS PRESAS, NO ES SU CULPA QUE LO HAGAN DONDE NO DEBEN PERO…

—En primer lugar buen intento con tus ojos que echan chispas pero créeme: he visto a Ganondorf a los ojos, necesitas más que eso para afectarme — dijo Epona como si nada. — En segundo lugar, con este susto, ¿crees que volverán a meterse con Sweet Apple Acres?

Fluttershy no podía creerlo, ¿quiénes se creían que eran los guerreros de Hyrule? No sólo venían a matar a otro ser viviente sino que encima se metían con los animales; y de paso no les afectaba su Mirada, porque estaba segura que no funcionaría tampoco con la Twily ni con el lobo ni mucho menos con la cosa que hablaba como robot. Tal vez Sweet Fog pero él parecía ser todo un amor de poni. Pero bueno, el hecho que esos métodos extremos funcionaran en Hyrule no les daba derecho a hacer otras barbaridades en Equestria.

Por su parte Big Mac estaba molesto con Epona, a él le gustaba mucho Fluttershy y verla ahí molesta por algo que él mismo le autorizó a la demente aquella era algo que no se perdonaría jamás. Claro, no conocía tan bien a Epona y en general le caía bien; se veía que se llevaba de excelente forma con Applejack y de paso sabía entretener a los niños.

Luego estaba Applejack, que encontraba a Epona realmente fascinante, era decidida y tal vez algo extrema pero buena poni sobre todo. Realmente el espíritu de aventura que traía consigo no era algo que se veía todos los días. Sin mencionar el toque exótico que tenía consigo y que supiera manejar tan bien a los niños, sobre todo a las CMC. ¿Era sólo su imaginación o ella le gustaba en cierto sentido más que como amiga? No, seguro era su imaginación.

Pero pasado ese incidente todo transcurrió con normalidad, Epona seguiría quedándose con los Apple; pero Sweet aceptaría la invitación de Twilight. Link y Midna, tras tranquilizar a la pobre Bon-Bon accedieron a quedarse con ellas (a petición de Lyra y para irritación de Midna) tras avisarle a Twilight (que de paso consiguió unas excelentes pociones por parte de Zecora). Al final todo seguía de maravilla, o eso se pensaba.

—Todavía seguimos sin localizar el Templo al que debemos ir — dijo Epona durante la cena con los Apple. — ¿Tienes una idea de dónde pueda haber algo sospechoso Applejack? Después de todo es tu hogar.

La yegua naranja se puso a pensar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—Nadie se acercará al campo prohibido — declaró súbitamente la abuela Smith. — ¡En mi juventud clausuramos ese campo por una razón! Applejack, dime que no están pensando tú y tus nuevas amigas acercarse ahí. Mientras yo esté viva nadie pisará ese campo.

—Abuela, es la única opción — dijo Applejack saltando. — Se supone que estamos buscando un templo perdido que oculta un gran poder, y si no es ahí no se me ocurre otro lado. Discúlpame pero iremos a ver…

—¡Applejack como matriarca de los Apple te ordeno…!

—A ver, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? — Quiso saber Epona. — ¿De qué me perdí?

Apple Bloom la miró tímidamente.

—Lo que pasa es que existe cierto campo en nuestro terreno, que según la abuela está plagado de monstruos peligrosos muy diferentes a los que conocemos, incluso más aterradores que los del bosque Everfree, señorita Epona. Nos da mucho miedo acercarnos.

Epona entonces asintió.

—Señorita Smith, aunque comprendo la preocupación por sus nietos le aseguro que esto es cosa de vida o muerte. Es por eso que mis amigos y yo nos unimos a esta aventura, porque somos luchadores experimentados. Tomo personalmetne responsabilidad por Applejack. Mientras que Epona esté viva, ningún monstruo le tocará el sombrero.

—Epona…

—Entienda, si me deja explicarle…

—Explícate pues, jovencita — dijo la abuela Smith.

Entonces Epona miró a Apple Bloom.

—¿Podrías dejarnos amiga? Te prometo que te lo compensaré, pero esto requiere que hablemos las adultas.

La pequeña protestó pero obedeció a regañadientes. Entonces Applejack y Epona comenzaron la explicación, de cómo el peligroso Reino Twilight avanzaba a su hogar y cómo la única forma de salvar Equestria y a las Portadoras de los Elementos, cuyas vidas estaban ligadas al Árbol de la Armonía, debían de luchar en los templos.

Al final del relato, la abuela Smith suspiró.

—No tienen ni idea de lo que hay allá.

—Créame o no, la tengo — dijo Epona. — Créame que la tengo.

Entonces la abuela negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces tengo tu palabra Epona, que nada le pasará a Applejack?

—Yo cuido de mis amigos con mi vida — dijo Epona. — Y si yo fallo seguro Fog, Midna y Link no lo harán. Descuide, está en buenos cascos.

—Bien, porque déjame decirte que una vez en mi juventud tuve la necesdad de meterme allá… y nunca he dejado de arrepentirme. Cuida a mi nieta, Epona. Por lo que más quieras… no quiero perderla como así perdí a mi hijo y a su mujer.

Applejack sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Abuela, entonces eso fue lo que pasó? Ellos… ¿se adentraron al campo prohibido?

La anciana no respondió, más que suficiente como para confirmar la pregunta de Applejack, que pronto sintió el casco amigo de Big Mac envolverse alrededor de ella, no hablaban sobre sus padres a menos que fuera necesario; por lo doloroso que fue perderlos.

Entonces Epona le tendió su casco también.

—Pase lo que pase, ellos están contigo. Y yo también. Nada te pasará Applejack, los guerreros de Hyrule nos aseguraremos de ello, y también de traerle justicia a tus padres.

* * *

**Y otro cap en donde agrego un toque de nostalgia y drama que consolidaré en el templo en sí; pero no mucho más allá porque es un fic de Zelda y como el juego va para largo. Van tomando forma los shippings, ¿lo hice bien? Porque ese no es mi fuerte.**

**Sin más, Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Applelox, guardián de la Honestidad**

El grupo entero avanzó a través de Sweet Apple Acres, guiados por Applejack; en una región del campo sur, más allá del área reclamada por los murciélagos de la fruta (la de los normales, los vampiros andaban en otro sitio del terreno de los Apple).

—Vaya, siempre me había preguntado por qué nunca nos habían enseñado esta parte — dijo Twilight mirando a todas partes. — Es linda con todos los murciélagos pero…

—Lo que sigue es preocupante, créanme — dijo Applejack arreglándose el sombrero. — Igual que ustedes, de pequeña siempre me pregunté por qué la abuela no me dejaba avanzar más allá de este punto. Pero un día me trajo sólo para calmar mi curiosidad, y vaya que funcionó.

Las chicas intercambiaron comentarios preocupados; mientras que Link (lobo) y Epona intercambiaban una mirada significativa, esto sonaba al Bosque Perdido. Pero no dijeron nada. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron ante la ladera, a simple vista era como cualquier otra ladera; pero estaba extrañamente marcada por dos imponentes manzanos (que ni siquiera los murciélagos se atrevían a tocar) y tenía dos enormes rocas tapando su paso.

Eso y también estaba la abuela bloqueando la entrada con su frágil cuerpo.

—No, por favor por lo que más quieran no pasen por aquí. ¡APPLEJACK NO QUIERO PERDERTE COMO LO HICE CON TUS PADRES! MIS NIETOS SON TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA LUEGO QUE MIS HIJOS SE FUERON.

Applejack avanzó con un ligero titubeo.

—Pero abuela, ¿qué no te lo explicó Epona? Tenemos que entrar aquí, es el único lugar en donde podremos terminar con esto. Además, si el Árbol de la Armonía no se salva tampoco lo haré yo. El resultado no cambiará, por favor tienes que entenderlo.

La abuela Smith se enjuagó una lágrima.

—¿Todavía lo recuerdo, sabes? Un horrible terremoto nos despertó a todos, y tu madre y mi hijo corrieron a salvarte a ti y a tus hermanos… pero entonces un horrible rugido de esta parte del campo llamó su atención. ¡TRATÉ DE DETENERLOS PERO NO ME HICIERON CASO! TODO POR ADENTRARSE EN EL CAMPO PROHIBIDO…

La abuela se lanzó sobre Applejack y sollozó.

—¡Por favor aléjate de ahí!

Applejack no sabía cómo reaccionar más que abrazar a su abuela, ¿cómo explicarle que tenía que entrar ahí? La apartó suavemente, pero entonces la abuela se resbaló entre las rocas, cayendo al campo prohibido. Soltó un gemido de susto cuando los árboles que la rodeaban y pronto miles de horribles Keese salieron de éstos dispuestos a hacerla trizas.

Epona ni lente ni perezosa saltó a la acción para proteger a la abuela Smith sacando el spinner y comenzando a destrozar sin piedad a las criaturas. A lo lejos un cuerno sonó y una especie de criatura antropoide (deforme de color rojo) saltó de entre la vegetación y se lanzó contra ambas. La abuela estaba perdida, pues Epona estaba ocupada con los Keese. Tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces Link saltó y con sus dientes destrozó al Bokoblin.

—¡Midna! — Gritó él.

La Princesa del Twilight rápidamente tomó su cristal oscuro volviéndolo a su forma original. Y ya listo para la acción, Link preparó la Master Sword y el escudo Hylian.

—¿Lista vieja amiga?  
—Nací lista.

La abuelita sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entendiste lo que decía él?

Los guerreros de Hyrule atacaron con todo a la horda de bokoblins que salía de todas partes, usando todo su repertorio de habilidades haciendo pedazos a cuanto monstruo vieran; Fi también salió de la Master Sword.

—Fi, ¿estamos en el camino correcto? — Quiso saber Epona.

—Positivo en un 98% Epona. Nos acercamos a un área cuya aura concuerda con el Elemento de la Honestidad.

—Todo lo que necesitaba saber — dijo la yegua arrasando con el spinner.

Finalmente tanto keese como bokoblins fueron reducidos a nada, y los guerreros se plantaron listos a recibir más.

—¿Vienen o qué? — Llamó Midna a las amigas.

Las seis chicas no necesitaban que se les repitiera nada, se adentraron al bosque acompañadas de los guerreros. Sólo Applejack se quedó atrás para ayudar a su abuela.

—¿Estás bien?

La anciana asintió.

—Gracias a ustedes. Applejack, ¿de verdad tienen guerreros tan fuertes protegiéndolos?

—Desde siempre — dijo orgullosamente la vaquera.

La abuela asintió.

—En ese caso adelante, tal vez tengan una oportunidad. Pero por lo que más quieras, regresa con vida. Mi viejo corazón no podría soportar otro golpe así.

La vaquera se arregló el sombrero y se adentró al bosque tras darle el caso a su abuela. Por supuesto que sobreviviría, no había opción. Mientras tanto el grupo se había parado ante una enorme cerca entre un enorme bosque de manzanos, cuyas puertas se abrieron apenas entró Applejack.

La vaquera sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi llamado.

Entró decididamente seguida del grupo, como siempre con los guerreros de Hyrule repartidos a modo de proteger a las chicas poni. Ante ellas un nuevo cerco, protegido por un candado en forma de manzana se irguió.

—¿La puerta del jefe? — Razonó Link.

—¿Qué dice? — Preguntó alguien.

—Que si es la puerta del jefe — tradujo Midna. — Y eso parece. ¿Qué otros caminos podemos tomar?

—¿Qué tal entre los árboles?

Nadie se hizo rogar, pero esta vez permanecieron juntos perdiéndose entre los manzanos de los alrededores listos para luchar. Ante ellos el pasaje se tornaba hermoso y desconocido; pero se notaba que al fondo se erguía la imponente cerca que separaba el bosquecillo y el claro del que venían de la cámara del titán.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — Este lugar me es aterrador, mucho más que el bosque Everfree.

—No me extraña — dijo Rainbow. — Se supone que grandes peligros nos acechan.

Comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo; pero eso sí, a sugerencia de Twilight marcando los árboles para no perderse ni comenzar a andar en círculos.

Perdido entre los árboles y arbustos, un pequeño cofre apareció ante ellos.

—Si es dinero juro que voy a lastimar a alguien — dijo Rarity molesta.

Avanzó hacia el cofre, pero alerta; sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar en una mazmorra.

Efectivamente, unos pasos grandes y ruidosos llamaron su atención y de improviso varios de los árboles fueron limpiamente cortados por una gran hoja.

Dos enormes armaduras pegaso portando enormes espadas entraron a escena.

—¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Link. — Darknuts, serán en forma poni pero los odio.

—Maestro, nuestra única oportunidad es acabarlos a todos — dijo Fi. — Veo tres oponentes.

—¿Tres? ¿Cómo que tres? — Gritó Fog.

Nuevas hojas cortaron los árboles.

—Bien, no dije nada. ¡Luchemos!

Los gigantes atacaban con su gran poder destrozándolo todo a su paso, por lo que Twilight volvió a crear un campo de fuerza mientras que los guerreros de Hyrule se encargaban.

Uno de ellos iba a destrozar a Link pero él rodó hacia un lado mientras que Midna convocaba su enorme cañón y disparaba con todo. El poder invocado por el Espejo de Sombras fue suficiente como para botar la coraza de la enorme cosa y fue Fog el que le dio varios golpes en el pecho mientras que Epona concentraba todo el poder del spinner en el pecho de una segunda armadura, haciendo caer su coraza. Fi fue la que le dio el golpe final transformándose ella misma en espada y atravesando su centro.

Quedaba una.

—¿Quién hace los honores? — Preguntó Link. — ¿O lo hacemos todos juntos?

No había que repetirlo, los tres se lanzaron listos para hacer pedazos a su oponente. Por un lado Epona y Fog destrozaban las piernas, por otro Fi y Link distraían a los brazos y finalmente Midna destrozaba la coraza y destruía a la criatura. El grupo había triunfado.

—Bien, eso fue rápido — dijo Rainbow. — Qué raro que en este calabozo no haya trampas, en fin. ¿Qué encontramos?

Applejack abrió el cofre topándose con la llave del Jefe.

—Bien, algo es algo — dijo ella.

—Todavía tenemos que buscar el objeto de la mazmorra — dijo Twilight. Veamos si encontramos algo más.

Nadie dijo mucho más y comenzaron a buscar, pero luego de horas no hallaron nada de nada; ni monstruos ni otra pista ni otro poco de dinero oculto, así que sin más regresaron al claro inicial, en donde los árboles que lo rodeaban comenzaron a temblar amenazadoramente.

La cámara del Titán, o en este caso su claro rodeado de una enorme cerca natural se presentó ante ellos grande y magnífica; pero al igual que en última mazmorra estaba rodada de monstruos. En especial esos fastidiosos bubbles que iban de aquí para allá atacando a cuanta cosa se moviera. No era de extrañar que las criaturas Everfree se hubieran largado de ahí.

Entonces dieron un paso adelante, llamando la atención de los bubble que los atacaron en un interminable enjambre que no los dejaba moverse o atacar con facilidad.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?! — Gritó Twilight. — ¡Ni siquiera podremos movernos bien! ¡Applejack espera!

La vaquera ya había tenido suficiente de este estúpido templo y los recuerdos que le traía, así que avanzó entre los bubble a pesar que en cierto punto cayó de espaldas y las cosas se le lanzaron encima listos para hacerla trizas. Por suerte el zumbido del spinner le dio confianza y se levantó de un salto mientras su amiga Epona los destruía a todos con gran habilidad.

—Bien, comprendo que quieras largarte rápido pero en serio que deberías pensar mejor las cosas. Vamos, yo te abro paso. ¡EY, NOS ADELANTAREMOS!

Los otros guerreros de Hyrule, que se habían posicionado en círculo alrededor de las otras cinco ponis asintieron a modo de haber entendido y comenzaron a luchar protegiéndolas de los enjambres de bubbles.

—De las criaturas más fastidiosas que existen. Por suerte hoy las encuentro en un claro y no cerca de un maldito precipicio — dijo Link destrozando a unos cuantos.

Applejack y Epona llegaron finalmente ante el último cuarto mientras que todas sus amigas seguían ocupadas con la horda de monstruos que los recibieron en el campo anterior. Con decisión introdujeron la Llave del Jefe en el candado con forma de manzana que guardaba la puerta de madera que separaba un claro del bosque de otro, y entraron.

En el recinto había un simple manzano, del cual colgaban tres enormes manzanas: una del tamaño de una pelota de pilates, otra del tamaño de una carreta pequeña y otra del tamaño de una casa pequeña también. Las tres cayeron de improviso y se juntaron para crear una especie de gusano. De la manzana más grande surgieron dos enormes ojos y una sonrisa.

—¡_Lo lograste querida Applejack, te felicito! Yo soy el Titán de la Honestidad, pero tú puedes llamarme Applelox._

Los rugidos de los malditos cráneos con alas, los bubble, casi distraen a Applejack, pero fueron despachados por Epona.

—¡Tranquila amiga! Te cubro las espaldas.

—¡Gracias Epona, ahora juntas nos enfrentaremos a él!

—¿Olvidas que es tu batalla? Eres tú la que debe de hacerlo trizas — dijo Epona. — Yo me quedo aquí.

Applelox sonrió.

—_Ah claro, Sparkler ya me había hablado de ustedes guerreros de Hyrule. Me alegro que tengan los cascos bien puestos en la tierra. Sin embargo, tú misma admitiste que esta es una fiesta privada. Con perdón…_

Entonces el ser de manzanas se alzó cuán grande era y de su boca comenzó a lanzar un bombardeo masivo de manzanas contra Epona, lo que la derribó del spinner y la soterró bajo una enorme montaña de las deliciosas frutas. Finalmente se concentró en Applejack.

—_Perdón por eso, no se supone que los habitantes de otros reinos vinieran a esta cámara, sólo tú y tus amigas están autorizadas._

—Comprendo, pero no me gustan tus métodos — dijo Applejack preparándose. Con todo y todo no había logrado conseguir el arma con la cual derrotaría a Applelox como lo hizo Twilight con Sparkler, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sin más se arregló el sombrero. — ¡Vamos a bailar!

Applelox se relamió los labios (su lengua era una hoja, por cierto) y se elevó en el aire.

—_Tal vez no te gusten mis métodos para extranjeros pero este te gustará más pequeña Applejack. ¡Suerte!_

El titán soltó un poderoso gas de su boca, un gas con olor a cidra, que hizo que Applejack se mareara. ¡Rayos! ¿Pensaba ahora atacar? Pero Applelox no tenía intención alguna de eso, se quedó donde estaba y con sus brillantes ojos verdes desafió a la vaquera.

—_Pequeña… es hora de confrontar tus Honestos Deseos. Sólo la Honestidad de tu corazón podrá hacer que veas más allá de mi gas, y en serio que espero que así sea porque si quiero elegir a otro Portador tengo que esperar a que te mueras, y matar ponis no es lo mío, sino protegerlos._

Applejack tosía y tosía, el maldito gas era muy penetrante y para colmo estaba demasiado denso; pero al cabo de un momento pudo por fin recuperar un poco la visión y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para entender lo que estaba viendo, ante ella dos ponis maduros le sonreían ofreciéndole un casco: ella era una yegua amarilla suave, como Apple Bloom pero rubia como Applejack, aunque igualmente ataba su cabello en un moño rojo. Él era un semental grande y fuerte como Big Mac, pero con la melena marrón y… un sombrero igual al de Applejack, además que tenían los mismos ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

—¿Cómo que qué significa pequeña? — se rio su madre. — Potrilla, estamos de vuelta. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros y olvidarte de todo esto? Te amamos Applejack, por eso te necesitamos a nuestro lado. Ven, tomémonos juntos una sidra y empecemos de nuevo.

Su padre, cuya Cutie Mark era un tarro de sidra, la abrazó por el hombro.

—¡Así es mi pequeña! No me hace gracia que tengas ya la edad para beber, me hace recordar cuánto tiempo nos perdimos, pero ya qué. Estás aquí y es todo lo que importa querida Applejack.

El entorno comenzó a cambiar, en lugar de un claro en el medio de un manzanar de pronto se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Applejack con su madre sirviéndole una manzana asada rellena…

—Anda querida, pruébala. Tal como te gustaban cuando tenías la edad de Apple Bloom.

—Y hablando de Apple Bloom — dijo su padre, ofreciéndole una silla a la pequeña que corría. — ¡Hola mami, papi! Buenos días hermana. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien querida, bien — dijo su madre. — Precisamente estábamos sirviendo mi especialidad, un rico plato que siempre quise darte a probar pero… nos fuimos antes que pudieras comer sólidos. Ven, prueba amorcito.

Apple Bloom probó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Increíble!

—¿Verdad que sí? Y luego dicen que las manzanas y las peras no se llevan bien.

—Y prueba esto Applejack, también te daré un poquito Apple Bloom — dijo su padre abriendo sidra fresca. — Es de mi especialidad, tu hermano la hace bien pero…

—No tengo el toque, no tienes que andarme reprochando lo mismo — dijo Big Mac sentándose a la mesa también. — Pero tengo mi propia sidra y es genial.

—Nadie te lo discute Macky — dijo su madre. — Ahora…

Applejack sacudió la cabeza.

—Oigan basta, esto no está bien. Mis amigas están en una situación muy grave y por el bien de Equestria y de todos nosotros debo de ayudarlas.

—¡Pero si estamos de lo más bien Applejack! — Dijo Rainbow entrando a la casa. — Ey señores Apple, siempre un placer. Fluttershy está aquí, y quiere ayudarte a deshacerte de los castores, ¿recuredas?

—¡Y mejor nos damos prisa! — Dijo la otra pegaso entrando dulcemente. — Es mejor tratar con el señor Beaverton cuando está de buenas.

Applejack asintió lentamente e iba a seguir a Fluttershy.

—Guárdamelas calientitas mamá, sabes que las tareas son primero.

—¡Esa es nuestra pequeña! Siempre tan responsable, no temas lo haré querida…

Entonces Applejack siguió a Fluttershy, sólo para detenerse a medio camino, tomar la sidra de su padre y arrojarle el tarro. El señor Apple saltó hacia atrás.

—Buen intento Applelox, pero lo de los castores no es problema. Epona me los quitó de encima. Y con Equestria en peligro no puedo perdonarme a mí misma por descansar y comer bien en lugar de encargarme. ¡Poni equivocada!

El gas de Applelox se disipó, revelando al titán riéndose alegremente.

—¡_Ah, qué interesante! Mi poder es grande, grande en verdad… y sólo un verdadero y HONESTO deseo podría mantenerte cuerda durante mi ilusión. La Honestidad de la urgencia de unirte a tus amigas es fuerte y fue lo que te hizo romper el encantamiento, pero el deseo de compartir más con esta poni extraña, que precisamente acaba de librarse de mis manzanas fue lo que te mantuvo cuerda. Felicidades._

Efectivamente Epona ya se las había quitado de encima y comía una tranquilamente.

—Hasta que al fin, ¿sabes? De haber caído en esa perderías el respeto que te tengo.

Applejack le sonrió y luego confrontó a Applelox.

—Bien, de acuerdo, quería seguir compartiendo con Epona que me es de las ponis más interesantes y geniales que he conocido. ¿Y qué?

—_Nada, simplemente te lo ganaste_ — dijo Applelox escupiendo un collar hacia Applejack, parecido al que utilizaba antes que renunciara a los Elementos. — _Este objeto es el Arma que puede vencerme, ahora es tiempo de ver si estás lista._

Apenas Applejack se colocó el collar, Applelox se elevó por los aires y separó su cuerpo, comenzando a girar por encima de Applejack, que calculaba el momento. Las sombras se pararon de repente y cayeron a toda velocidad, haciendo que la poni saltara hacia un lado y disparara su ataque del collar.

El impacto dio de lleno sobre el medio cuerpo de Applelox y lo arrojó lejos; encogiendo de pronto la manzana a una de tamaño normal. Sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, Applejack la tomó y la mordió tranquilamente.

—Wow, están buenísimas, tanto o más que una Manzana Zapp.

—Mejor concéntrate — gritó Epona al mirar hacia arriba.

Applelox se había elevado de nuevo y comenzó a escupir semillas sobre Applejack, enormes semillas del tamaño de muebles que le dieron de lleno a Applejack y para colmo, el sujeto la aplastó usando la misma técnica de la última vez. Pero aún lastimada, Applejack se levantó como pudo y alcanzó a dispararle un nuevo rayo a Applelox esta vez dándole a la manzana mayor, la que tenía el rostro del Titán de la Armonía. La última manzana que quedaba tembló un poco y la cara del Titán se trasladó ahí.

—Bien, esto se pone interesante — dijo Applelox rodando contra Applejack, que iba a ser aplastada de nuevo (en su estado no podía moverse demasiado) cuando Epona la rescató en sus cascos ayudada del spinner y la ayudó a huir de Applelox.

—_¡Eso es trampa!_ — Rugió el Titán.

—Fuera trampa si me metiera a pelear, esto es la Magia de la Amistad — dijo Epona, — algo totalmente legal. Applejack, bebe esto.

Le ofreció una de las pociones curativas de Zecora, que fue como un bálsamo milagroso. Como toda buena poción comprada en Hyrule, la versión de Zecora recobró el poder de Applejack y recargada saltó de los cascos de Epona y regresó al combate. Applelox sonrió orgulloso, aunque no le gustaba la asistencia externa de extranjeros pero qué se le iba a hacer, la poni extraña logró encontrar un vacío legal en las reglas, gran cosa.

Finalmente Applejack le dio el ataque final cuando él volvió a intentar lo de aplastarla. Esta vez la manzana no se encogió, pero logró que Applelox soltara una risita de satisfacción volviendo a su estado normal.

—_Has probado ser digna Applejack Apple; por lo tanto te declaro vencedora de este duelo. Increíblemente la influencia de los guerreros de Hyrule tiene una influencia extraña en ustedes, no es que me queje. Tanto ustedes como nosotros deseamos la restauración de la única esperanza de Equestria; pero estamos atados por las Leyes Ancestrales. Pero por lo menos dos Elementos se han recuperado. Faltan cuatro._

Applejack se incinó.

—Gracias, Applelox.

La enorme manzana sonrió, pero luego su expresión se tornó ligeramente melancólica.

—_Ahora amiga… en cuanto a lo que sucedió años atrás…_

El Titán volvió a expulsar su aliento especial, pero esta vez había algo diferente; pues se tornó en una especie de nube extraña que mostraba a dos ponis, los mismos de la ilusión de Applejack, correr desesperados cuando un temblor muy poderoso sacudió la granja y movió las enormes rocas que bloqueaban el camino hacia el campo prohibido.

—_Tu tatarabuelo bloqueó esta entrada años atrás para evitar que las criaturas del Bosque Everfree salieran de ahí, pues este campo estaba anteriormente conectado a aquel lugar; pero en cuanto naciste, el Templo fue construido. Y aunque no estaba activado aún, los monstruos que se supone te pondrían a prueba ya estaban activos. Lo que sucedió después es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso… pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención, ni mía ni de nadie. Un accidente, que tristemente te privó de la oportunidad de ser craida felizmente por tus progenitores. Me inclino ante ti como disculpa, Applejack Apple._

Applejack enjuagó una pequeña lágrima.

—¿Qué hay del terremoto? ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—_No, fue un desastre natural. Igualmente lo lamento… y por eso, una última consideración contigo, antes que me desvanezca hasta la próxima generación._

Dicho esto, Applelox se apartó dejando pasar a dos sombras oscuras, que fueron tomando la forma de dos muy conocidos ponis. A Applejack se le aceleró el corazón.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser!

La yegua alzó su casco.

—Hola cielo.

—Cuánto tiempo, querida Applejack.

Applejack no pudo más, corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Están, están…!

—No mi cielo, tristemente seguimos muertos igual — dijo su madre. — Pero no importa, siempre te hemos acompañado. Guiándote desde el más allá.

—Y observamos orgullosos a la fuerte yegua en que te has convertido. Fuerte, leal y Honesta. Te queremos hija… y siempre lo haremos.

—Sí, es una suerte que Applelox nos concediera un poco de tiempo para decir hola y adiós amor. Sólo por unos instantes, podemos ser una familia otra vez.

Se abrazaron

Epona sonrió ante la escena y decidió que estaba de más. Le hizo un gesto de saludo a Applejack y luego con su spinner giró fuera de la cámara, pero se dio cuenta que la señora Apple le sonreía a ella también.

—¡Epona de Hyrule!

Ella se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, cuida bien a nuestro tesoro…

* * *

**Un cap dedicado a la nueva gran amistad entre Applejack y Epona, con un toque de drama para no caer en la monotonía con las mazmorras; hasta cambié un poco la forma de combatir de Applelox, que fue más psicológica que otra cosa. Pero eso pasa cuando miras mucho anime. La próxima cámara, la de la Lealtad, tendrá una pequeña sorpresa. Como siempre me despido con un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Encuentros de mazmorras**

La Princesa Celestia abrió la carta que se materializó frente a ella, un segundo templo superado y sin daños que no pudieran repararse con un buen trago de poción curativa, cortesía de Zecora. Suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa Tia? — Preguntó Luna preocupada.

—Nada Luna, es sólo que todo este asunto de los guerreros de Hyrule y del Twilight… no me agrada lo que está pasando ni mucho menos ellos; pero me alegra que nos ayuden a salir adelante. Sin ellos ya estaríamos celebrando los funerales.

Luna le dio la razón.

—Los Titanes son duros en sus pruebas, pero es su forma de castigarnos por no saber cuidar nuestro mayor tesoro. Menos mal que los tenemos de nuestra parte; a las visitas.

—Tú lo has dicho, menos mal.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres la abuela Smith, y sus dos nietos restantes contemplaban sin poder creerlo el campo prohibido, de pronto se respiraba paz; tanta paz.

La abuela se enjuagó una lágrima muy aliviada.

—No sé cómo lo hayan hecho o qué estaban intentando, pero ellos lo lograron. Ya no siento el peligro en esta área, es como si lo hubieran curado de su maldad.

—Increíble — dijo Big Mac con una enorme sonrisa. — Mi hermana y sus amigas pueden con todo.

—¡Y no puedo esperar a que la señorita Epona nos cuente cómo les fue! — Saltó alegremente Apple Bloom.

—¿Y no prefieres que te lo diga la propia Applejack? — Se extrañó la abuela.

—Applejack es genial pero me gusta cómo cuenta las cosas la señorita Epona, ella es una aventurera experimentada; me atrevería a decir que mucho más hábil que Daring Do.

Los arbustos que les impedían la vista comenzaron a moverse dejando pasar al grupo, que salía victorioso de otro Templo de la Armonía. Rainbow estaba radiante de satisfacción pero con un semblante algo ofendido.

—¡Já! ¿Mejor que Daring Do? ¡Retira eso jovencita! Estos chicos son geniales pero no se compararan contra la increíble Daring Do. Ella ha vencido a temibles oponentes como Ahizotl una y otra vez…

—Y nosotros a Zant y a Ganondorf — dijo aburridamente Midna, en su forma Imp.

—Sin mencionar a Cya, a Ganondorf otra vez y a Girahaim — dijo Fi flotando tranquilamente. — Hechiceros oscuros y demonios, y sus sirvientes.

—¿Otra vez la Batalla de las Eras Cruzadas? — Preguntó Link lobo ya harto.

—Sí, pero te prometí que te explicaría y eso voy a hacer — dijo Midna. — Concentrémonos en lo importante, necesitamos más pociones. La que usó Epona con Applejack más las que necesitamos Fog, tú y yo durante nuestra pelea contra esos malditos Bubbles; ¿oye Princesa Twilight, podemos ir a ver a esa cebra de nuevo? Honestamente tengo curiosidad.

Con todo y todo al final Rainbow no dijo nada pero porque no quería denigrar a su héroe y algo le decía que en comparación ellos podrían ganarle, en fin. Applejack sonrió a su familia.

—Pero volviendo al tema principal: todo está en paz ahora, y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mamá y papá. Están desde hace mucho en paz, pero el Titán Applelox quiso que charláramos un rato. Ojalá hubieran estado ahí pero mandaron saludos.

El resto de los Apple se abalanzó sobre Applejack queriendo saber más detalles, así que ella se encaminó a casa contándoles su encuentro nada convencional. Las demás ponis y los guerreros de Hyrule los dejaron, sabiendo que estaban en su momento personal.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Quiso saber Midna.

—¡Descansamos un poco y al templo que está en Clousdale! — Dijo Dash pateando el aire. — Necesitamos luchar con todo, ¿o me equivoco?

Twilight entonces miró a Midna, Epona y Link.

—Eso me recuerda, ustedes no creo que puedan caminar sobre las nubes, hay un hechizo que tal vez pueda usar… si no les molesta — añadió tímidamente pues le daban algo de nervios Midna y Link. — Fi flota así que no habrá necesidad; en cuanto a Fog, él tiene alas y por tanto puede mantenerse naturalmente sobre las nubes.

—Adelante — dijo aburridamente Midna. — Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Entonces Twilight lanzó su hechizo sobre los tres y todo estaba listo. Sólo tendrían que ir a Cloudsdale.

—Y bien, ¿dónde vive esa tal cebra, Princesa Twilight? — Preguntó Midna.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, salvo que cuando fueron a comprarle las pociones a Zecora ella al ver a Link tomó un bastón grueso y resistente y con habilidades de artes marciales hasta ahora desconocidas por los ponis que la conocían comenzó a atacar a Link; que con sus reflejos de guerrero la pudo eludir un buen tiempo mientras que Midna se reía alegremente, pero al final cuando la monotonía de la acción la terminó por cansar, usó su cabello naranja para detener a la cebra.

—Al fin — gruñó Link. — No es que no esté acostumbrado pero en serio fastidia. — Señorita Cebra, no estamos aquí para comerla sino porque queremos comprar pociones. ¿Le importaría?

Zecora se sorprendió mucho al escuchar hablar al lobo, pero rápidamente sonrió con pena.

—¡Por favor acepten mis excusas, por un instante los tomé no por clientes sino criaturas intrusas! Pociones desean comprar, al lugar indicado hubieron de llegar.

—¿Y en serio es un buen momento para hablar en rimas? — Dijo Midna, que no estaba de humor para tonterías. — Como sea, las pociones que le vendió a Sparkle la última vez eran buenas pero quería saber si podía usted preparar una poción tan poderosa como esta.

Sacó de su bolsa una poción azul, la mejor de todo Hyrule. Zecora la abrió, la olfateó y no podía creerlo.

—Todo esto no me deja de sorprender, ¿acaso en verdad algo así de perfecto puede hacer?

—¿Puedes o no hacerla? — Preguntó Midna. — Lo que haces es poderoso pero a lo que nos metemos es mejor tener bastante de esta cosa.

Zecora la observó.

—Claro que puedo, con este reto yo sí me quedo.

Y comenzó a hacerlo, fuera de su irritante costumbre de rimar, según Midna, la cebra era muy agradable y una excelente compañía. Por otro lado, Fog se la pasó ayudando a Fluttershy con sus animales y Epona; bueno, de ella se sabía que tenía un apego especial por Applejack así que después de una rápida vuelta por el pueblo regresó a la granja de manzanas donde ya encontró a la familia trabajando y como si nada se unió y su ayuda se aceptó con gusto. Era un día de lo más pacífico para todos.

Pero entonces unas alegres vocecillas llamaron la atención de Epona.

—¡Señorita Epona! ¡Señorita Epona!

Eran las CMC.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó ella.

—¡Señorita Epona, mi hermana nos contó sobre su gran aventura y queríamos hacerle una pequeña consulta por favor! — Dijo Apple Bloom.

—Es sobre cómo obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, según nos dijo ayer usted obtuvo la suya por ser una gran aventurera, ¿no?

—Pues, algo así — dijo Epona rascándose la cabeza, no quería admitir que no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía ese extraño tatuaje ahora.

—¡Porque queremos obtener nuestras Cutie Marks en aventuras y tal vez usted tenga una idea! — Dijo alegremente Scootaloo. — Queríamos acompañar a Rainbow Dash y a las demás en su misión pero dijeron que era muy peligroso.

—¡Y lo sigue siendo! — Dijo Applejack molesta. — Creía que ya habíamos zanjado ese tema!

—Pero señorita Epona, ¿sabe cómo podemos conseguir nuestra propia aventura?

Epona intercambió una mirada con Applejack, y tuvo una idea.

—Oigan, la aventura no se busca, viene a ustedes. Lo único que pueden hacer es estar listos para ella pero no creo hacer mucho por ustedes; o tal vez no sin que mi amigo me dé luz verde, ya mucho hice tomando un par de sus bombas sin permiso.

Entonces Link y Midna se asomaron.

—Te dije que andaría por aquí — dijo Midna. — ¿Qué hay Epona? ¿Algo nuevo? No sabía que cuidar mocosas era una de tus especialidades.

—Hola amiga, — sonrió pícaramente Link, que seguía como lobo. — ¿Qué necesitabas pedirme? Y más importante, ¿tomaste dos bombas? Bueno, gracias por contarme. Tendré que comprar más, pero no te preocupes somos un equipo vieja amiga y lo mío es tuyo.

—Gracias Link, aunque una era una bomba submarina — dijo la yegua.

—No te preocupes, no me enojo y tú sabes — sonrió Link.

Midna hizo un face-palm.

—Oye, ¿no querías pedirle algo a Link, Epona? Perdonen pero su conversación de camaradas de toda la vida parece no tener fin.

—¡Es verdad! — Corearon las tres niñas, que querían escuchar la idea de Epona para obtener sus Cutie Marks de aventureras.

Epona se rio y le dijo algo al oído a Link, que movió la cola alegremente.

—¡Pero claro! De hecho esas cosas sólo ocupan espacio en mi bolsa desde que tengo algo más avanzado, imagino que te aliviará cargar menos cosas.

—Viejo, tengo más fuerza en esta forma pequeña que normalmente — dijo Epona, para luego volverse a las Crusader. — Niñas: conozco esas caras, en Ordon hay unos mocosos irritantes que hacen lo contrario a lo que les dices, así que imagino que irán tras nosotros de todos modos a esas mazmorras, todo eso que buscarían su propia aventura es un cuento para distraernos ¿o me equivoco?

Las tres niñas bajaron la cabeza, de hecho sí tenían una idea similar. Applejack rechinó los dientes, no es que no se lo esperara pero de todos modos era un fastidio.

—Por eso les ofrezco este trato: busquen su propia aventura y nosotros les daremos herramientas para que comiencen. Son simples pero sin ellas Link jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos, ¿aceptan?

—¡Claro! — Gritaron alegremente las tres.

—Bien.

Entonces Epona sacó de su alforja un escudo de madera, una tirachinas con toda una bolsa repleta de semillas deku y una espada de madera.

—Las armas que iniciaron la aventura de Link, todas suyas.

—Me salvaron el pellejo muchas veces — aseguró el lobo.

Las niñas no discutieron, la madera era resistente y siempre y cuando no se enfrentaran a fuego podría serles útil. Agradecieron y corrieron a buscar su nueva aventura. Scoots llevaba la espada, Sweetie las semillas deku (al tener su magia era la única que podía manejar la tirachinas) y Apple Bloom el escudo, con su fuerza de terrestre podría aguantar los impactos mejor que las otras.

Epona le sonrió a Applejack, que suspiró.

—Esas tres se viven metiendo en toda clase de problemas, pero creo que les diste una buena alternativa; menos peligrosa que la otra por lo menos.

—Oye, sólo busco ayudar, además conozco bien a los niños. Créeme, ¿no Link?

Link tuvo que asentir, antes que se diera todo el asunto del Twilight cuidar de los pequeños de la aldea era un trabajo prácticamente de tiempo completo cuando se metían en problemas. Por suerte ya no se mantenía tanto en la aldea, pero cuando volvía era repetir lo mismo de siempre, en fin.

Y al igual que la noche anterior Link y Midna la pasaron (para la irritación de esta última) en casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon aguantando a Lyra; por otro lado Fog decidió pasar la noche en casa de Fluttershy, otros dos que se llevaban excelentemente bien. Y Epona que por supuesto la pasó con los Apple, a quienes no les hizo gracia que le regalara esas cosas a las CMC pero por lo menos eran madera y efectivamente evitaba que fueran por el peligro mayor que era imitar a los mayores.

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron a Clousdale en el globo de Twilight listos para buscar el siguiente Templo. Rainbow se dejó escanear por Fi para buscar el templo, pero sugirió que fueran al área donde se hacía el tradicional campamento de vuelo.

—Es sólo una corazonada, pero si es donde obtuve mi Cutie Mark ahí es a donde debemos ir.

—Sí, la Princesa Celestia fue muy clara — dijo Rarity. — Sólo esperemos que nada malo nos pase.

—Teniendo en cuanta cómo fueron los dos últimos templos, no contaría con eso — se rio Pinkie Pie. — ¡Por eso trajimos a los guerreros de Hyrule!

—Y encima le parece divertido — murmuró Applejack entre dientes.

Nadie dijo nada más, saltaron del globo a la acción; aunque esta vez no hubo una reacción negativa al ver a Link; de antemano habían mandado a informar que un lobo y una Imp vendrían a visitar Cloudsdale y no eran peligrosos sino buena gente. Por eso sólo los saludaron alegremente y comenzaron a rastrear ayudados por Fi; que sí causó algo de reacción pero más curiosidad que otra cosa. Finalmente llegaron al campamento donde Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy crecieron.

—Bien, será mejor que nos movamos — dijo Rainbow adelantándose, estaba por completo en modo Daring Do.

Comenzó a saltar de nube en nube, pero principalmente consultaba a Fi cada tanto para comprobar si iba por el camino correcto. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme edificación hecha principalmente de nubes pero también había partes de madera, piedra y unas plantas.

—Estoy segura en un 98% que hemos llegado a nuestro destino — anunció Fi.

—Me recuerda a la ciudad de los Ooca — dijeron a la vez Link y Midna.

—¿No son estas las viejas cabañas para reclutas? — Se estremeció Fluttershy. — Los maestros decían que eran demasiado peligrosas hasta para los pegasos.

—¡Las puertas están abiertas! — Dijo Pinkie señalando asustada.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo corrieron adentro listos para lo que fuera. Se toparon con una legión de dragones alados que al verlos soltaron poderosas llamaradas. Todos saltaron poniéndose a salvo; estas cosas eran similares a Spike pero ahora que los miraban de cerca tenían grandes escudos, espadas y unas colas demasiado espinadas con una especie de gancho en su cola. Link torció el gesto al reconocerlos.

—¡Aerolfos! Wow, es un reencuentro con los monstruos más fastidiosos del mundo.

—No te quejes — dijo Midna tronando el cuello. — Es un reencuentro con viejos conocidos, ¿los hacemos trizas o qué?

Saltaron a la acción listos para hacerlos pedazos, encabezados por los guerreros de Hyrule. Los Aerolfos al principio no les prestaron atención, estaban concentrados alrededor de una poni en el centro; atada de cascos y alas tratando inútilmente de librarse del agarre de esas cuerdas para no ser freída viva por los guardianes del templo, mientras que una especie de criatura como gato color azul se reía como un demente, parado observando el espectáculo desde un pisos superior.

—¡Jamás te librarás de esta Daring Do! Estos seres son los más peligrosos de toda Equestria, jamás he visto nada igual.

Dicho esto, el ser le mostró a la poni pegaso atada una especie de collar con un rayo en el medio. Daring Do quiso soltarse pero no podía. Un Aerolfo se acercaba peligrosamente, cuando un destello más tarde su cabeza caía y el resto de su cuerpo con ella.

La risa de Ahuizotl paró de repente y se concentró en los recién llegados. Eran las seis ponis que portaban los Elementos de la Armonía seguidos de un lobo, otros dos ponis desconocidos, una especie de duende y una espada gigantesca (la que mató al Aerolfo) que se transformó en un ser bípedo azul y morado.

Midna sonrió.

—Oye idiota, eso es nuestro. ¿Te molestaría?

La risa de Ahuizotl regresó.

—Ah, ¿y cómo me la quitarán si se puede saber?

Midna tomó su cristal oscuro y tras recuperar ella y Link sus formas originales, se lanzaron a la acción. Los Aerolfos rápidamente cambiaron de objetivo y se lanzaron contra los que los atacaron, pero eran demasiado poderosos. Un grupo de veinte se lanzó sobre Link que se agachó con su espada en el brazo; entonces con un poderoso giro mandó a todos a mejor vida mientras que él saltaba valientemente.

Otros tantos rodearon a Epona, que saltó sobre su spinner y éste sorpresivamente se dividió en tres y creando un triángulo devastador lanzó a todos los monstruos lejos de ella, igualmente sumidos en el silencio eterno.

Fog se concentró en liberar a Daring Do.

—¡Uf, vaya que a tiempo llegamos! Soy Sweet Fog, ¿y usted?

Rainbow la apartó de un golpazo.

—¡Daring Do! ¿Qué haces en el Templo de la Lealtad?

—Luego te explico Dash, ¿qué hay con estas criaturas que te acompañan?

—La versión corta: esa joya que tiene Ahizotl la necesitamos para salvar Equestria y otra dimensión, ellos vienen de esa dimensión y son expertos en mazmorras pero no tan asombrosos como tú.

Daring no dijo nada, sólo observó cómo el último de los Aerolfos fue derrotado y ahora los guerreros de Hyrule rodeaban a Ahuizotl.

—¿Ahora, nos das esa cosa o te unes a ellos? — Dijo Midna preparando su Espejo de Sombras.

El gato gigante corrió por su vida, pero no soltaría su tesoro; claro. Link dijo algo y tanto Epona como Midna asintieron.

—¿Qué dijo esa cosa? — Preguntó Daring Do.

—Dice que nos dividamos. Igual que siempre, Epona y Fog con las ponis; Fi, Link y yo iremos por nuestra parte. Recuerden: buscamos el mapa de la mazmorra, la Llave del Jefe y a ese tipo. Epona, Fog; no tengan piedad.

Los dos ponis asintieron y entonces los dos guerreros corrieron a la aventura.

—¿Sabes? esto de pelear juntos es genial. Cuando todo esto termine, creo que voy a extrañarlo — dijo Link.

Midna le sonrió.

—Oye, tal vez no sea la mitad de emocionante que esto pero ¿por qué no te quedas en el Twilight conmigo? Te daré un puesto de caballero; con toda tu experiencia nadie cuestionará lo que digas.

Link sonrió.

—Eso me encantaría, vieja amiga.

* * *

**Y otro cap, y para el que tenga curiosidad Daring y Ahuizotl sólo aparecerán en este Templo. Usualmente hago lo que quiero con mis fics y no escucho a nadie, pero leí una review que me dijo que variara un poco de templo a templo para no hacer monótona la historia y si algo sé hacer es escuchar cuando el consejo es bueno. Espero les guste esta propuesta y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La batalla de Daring Do**

Había sólo dos caminos por el templo: la parte de arriba, donde Ahuizotl había escapado, y la parte de abajo; en donde estaban todos. En ambos casos el pasillo seguía hacia delante, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver con claridad a dónde se dirigía por lo que tenían que seguir adelante. El equipo de Fi, Midna y Link habían sido rápidos escogiendo su camino, Midna subió al piso superior levitando junto con Fi y Link tomó su clawshot para subir y salir en persecución del gato. A Daring no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Estos tipos raros, ¿se atreven a enfrentarse a Ahuiztol? No, él es mi rival y me corresponde a mí recuperar esa maldita joya.

—Daring Do, aunque la recuperes no podremos dejar que te quedes con ella — dijo Twilight. — Esa joya es muy importante para Equestria, Rainbow Dash la necesita para superar la prueba que le espera en este templo. De momento hemos logrado que el tiempo se ponga a nuestro favor pero no podemos perder esa ventaja.

—Y por mucho que no nos agrade la situación, tenemos que ser eficientes; y Link y Midna podrán encargase rápido de Ahuizotl, hemos visto lo que pueden hacer y no será problema — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

Daring suspiró fastidiada, no le agradaba la idea pero no podía contradecir lo que decía una Princesa. Al final en lugar de molestarse se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué, por lo menos esto figurará como algo interesante en mi próxima novela. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Ya que me voy a quedar sin el botín mínimo necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando.

—¡Es cierto Daring, permíteme! — Comenzó Dash. — Todo comenzó cuando al pueblo llegó una banda de tipos raros: dos ponis y dos cosas raras que…

—¿Les molesta si avanzamos mientras le cuentas? — Dijo Epona. — Necesitamos movernos, ¿O no que no querían perder la ventaja que hemos ganado?

—¡Sigamos a Epona! — Fue el veredicto de todos, mientras se posicionaban con Epona al frente del grupo y a Sweet Fog detrás.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta, que Epona se disponía a abrir cuando Daring la detuvo parando el relato de Dash en la parte en que encontraron el primer templo.

—¡Alto! Nadie en su sano juicio entra a una habitación en unas ruinas usando las puertas. Puede que haya monstruos o algo peor esperándote; hay que evaluar si hay un ducto de ventilación o algo que nos permita pasar a salvo…

—Te preocupas demasiado — fue la respuesta de Fog, que preparó su daga mientras que Epona abría la puerta.

Daring Do retrocedió asustada colocando un casco sobre su látigo, ya había divisado el ducto de ventilación pero ya era tarde y Epona había abierto la puerta evitando así un salvoconducto y llamando a todos los monstruos a la redonda. Efectivamente el cuarto estaba lleno de cráneos con alas rodeados de una extraña llama azulada, los mismos que en el templo de la Honestidad. Sin temor, Epona rodó hacia ellos con el spinner destrozándolos a todos con gran habilidad. El barullo llamó la atención de varios Keese que estaban en el techo y se soltaron atacando al equipo, pero esta vez Twilight estaba preparada y lanzó varios hechizos contra ellos para noquearlos, al tiempo que Fog los despachaba con su daga y Daring no tuvo más remedio que sacar su látigo y unirse a la acción. Al final todos los Bubble y Keese fueron eliminados mientras Epona saltaba de su spinner y miraba a todos lados.

—Bien, creo que despejado. ¿O queda algún monstruo en pie?

Daring Do la sacudió violentamente.

—¿Pero te volviste loca o qué? ¿Qué clase de forma de entrar a las mazmorras es esa? Lo primero es el sigilo, los monstruos son una cosa pero cazadores de tesoros rivales pueden saber que estás aquí con semejante escándalo.

—Nunca nos hemos topado con rivales, nadie más que Link está tan loco para meterse a los templos allá de regreso a casa — dijo Epona. — Y una regla básica que hemos aprendido es que si quieres encontrar lo más valioso en una habitación de una mazmorra, busca a las criaturas más peligrosas y los acertijos más complicados.

Daring no podía creerlo, pero bufó fastidiada y se puso a buscar mejor el acertijo; ahora que Epona lo mencionaba era algo a tomar en cuenta eso del acertijo. Epona se uso a buscar por un rincón y ella por el otro; acompañada de Rainbow Dash.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Daring Do?

—No muy bien, llevo años de experiencia en mazmorras y no permito que nadie me dé lecciones, ¿quién se cree que es ella para venir y cuestionar mi experiencia en la materia?

Ajena a esto, Epona se puso a examinar la habitación; como todo Clousdale era una plataforma elevada que se componía casi exclusivamente de nubes; pero también había una estructura sólida que las nubes cubrían y sobre ésta tenía que estar la respuesta. Buscó en su alforja y tomó el boomerang de las tormentas.

—¿Y qué pretendes con esa cosa? — Se burló Daring. — ¿Lanzarla a las paredes en busca de algo interesante? Estamos haciendo trabajo de aventuras niña, no podemos detenernos con jueguitos tontos y…

Epona la ignoró y arrojó el boomerang, que creó un pequeño tornado que apartó las nubes de la pared mostrando un diseño en bajo relieve que representaba una nube de tormenta y un relámpago hecho en cristal.

—¿Qué demonios? — Dijo Daring.

—Años de experiencia y objetos recolectados a lo largo de múltiples templos — dijo Epona. — Por lo que hemos visto mis amigos y yo todos los templos funcionan igual: lo importante es encontrar el mapa, la llave que te conduce al jefe de todos los monstruos y el objeto que te ayudará a vencerlo y que puedes quedarte como recuerdo para futuras aventuras.

Daring no dijo nada, pero sacó de su alforja un mapa.

—De hecho el mapa lo tengo yo; fue poco antes que Ahuizotl me capturara, no pude hacerme con la joya que ya tenía pero sí con esto.

Rainbow le sonrió presumidamente a Epona.

—¡Já! ¿Entonces quién es la mejor aventurera aquí, guerrera de Hyrule?

—Te diría que Midna pero no me parece que estemos para andar compitiendo por tonterías — dijo Epona. — Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas? Salvar el Twilight y Equestria.

Rainbow hizo un puchero pero Applejack se rio por lo bajo, lograron cerrarle la boca; un logro para Epona. Mientras, Daring, Sweet Fog y Twilight examinaban el mapa; en donde Daring Do ya había marcado un par de cuartos con una X roja; y otros tanto con una X blanca; pero en su mayoría estaban completamente

—Las blancas representan donde ya he estado, en algunas Ahuizotl ya las había saqueado con su equipo de torpes pero son las menos. Las rojas, ¡Ug! Un maldito acertijo difícil sólo para toparme con una bolsa de bits, ¿a quién se le ocurre?

—¿Verdad que es un fastidio? — Preguntó Rarity. — Cuando nos pasó en el primer templo casi me da un ataque de ira, tanto tiempo perdido por…

—En serio que si se quejan de los bits yo me los quedo con mucho gusto — dijo Applejack.

Daring entonces miró el mapa calculando desde la entrada y señaló un punto:  
—Bien, se supone que estamos en este cuarto, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia…

—El centro — dijo Rainbow Dash, pues en el mapa efectivamente estaba señalado un relámpago multicolor como lo era su Cutie Mark. — Tenemos que localizar la Llave del Jefe, o ver si Link y Midna no la consiguieron ya para llegar aquí, donde me enfrentaré a mi Titán de la Armonía. ¡Apuesto que será asombrosa!

Daring asintió pensativa.

—Ah, claro, el asunto de los titanes y los Templos y todo eso. ¿Qué pasó luego Rainbow Dash? No terminaste de contarme.

Muy orgullosa, Rainbow siguió contándole su aventura a Daring Do, que parecía estar muy interesada en todo el relato.

—¿Entonces tenemos aliens de otra dimensión luchando por Equestria gracias a un problema que viene de su lado? — Dijo la aventurera sin poderlo creer.

—Técnicamente el problema fue Sombra, pero no contaba con que la Princesa del Reino que afectó no le gustara lo que hizo — razonó Twilight. — Un error que pagó con su vida.

Todas se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de aquello. Daring Do tragó saliva.

—¿No será posible que… ya saben, Ahuizotl…

—No creo — dijo rápidamente Epona. — No vale la pena, es sólo un ladrón; y Link es más listo que eso. Él no tomaría una vida a la ligera, sólo lo hizo en esas ocasiones porque era la única forma, pero jamás se atrevería si hay opción.

Daring tenía sus dudas pero le tomó la palabra. Entonces Fluttershy se adelantó.

—¿Y usted cómo terminó aquí, señorita Daring Do?

La aventurera miró al vacío.

—Es lo más raro de todo, niña, todo lo que sé es que me levanté en la mañana con la certeza que este era el lugar en donde debía estar en estos momentos; pero nada más. El resto, bueno, era de imaginarse: siempre que voy a una aventura ese fastidio azul tiene que seguirme.

—¿Llegaste aquí por pura corazonada? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie. — ¡Suena de locos!  
—Pero es la verdad — dijo la aventurera. — ¿Por qué? ¿Creen que sea algo malo?

Nadie dijo nada, pero ahí efectivamente había algo raro aunque no podían definer qué. Pero ya lo averiguarían, ahora tenían que salir de un templo y tenían que comenzar con el acertijo de aquella habitación. Epona observó de cerca las paredes, cubiertas por enormes nubes que se movían suavemente alrededor del grupo; sería sospechoso de no ser porque estaban en una ciudad de nubes.

—¿Se te ocurrió algo, compañera? — Sonrió Applejack.

Epona asintió despacio estudiando el cuarto.

—Simplemente no me queda claro, ¿este lugar está solamente recubierto de nubes o es enteramente de ellas?

Rainbow sonrió.

—La estructura básica se de ladrillo, pero muy delgado; así es como está hecha Cloudsdale, la forma, fuerza y todo lo demás se los dan las nubes.

—Todo lo que quería saber — dijo Epona sacando el boomerang de las tormentas y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Y eso de qué demonios sirve, aventurera experimentada? — Soltó Daring insolentemente, pero de pronto un poderoso viento de tornado en miniatura apartó las nubes, revelando un extraño diseño en bajorrelieve sobre la pared.

Epona sonrió, había una parte del diseño más abultada en ciertos sitios que en otros.

—¡Bingo! — Dijo ella apretando uno de los botones de piedra.

Sabiendo que en este tipo de trampas si no escogías el botón correcto un monstruo te saldría a dar la bienvenida, Fog y Daring sacaron sus armas.

—Esto no me gusta — dijo Daring Do. — Mi estilo es jugar a lo seguro, no ignorar las trampas y monstruos a mi alrededor.

—Por eso voy armada hasta los dientes — dijo Epona apretando el primer botón pétreo.

El suelo tembló y de éste una especie de macetas en las cuales habían varias plantas carnívoras enormes; que soltaron un gas venenoso alrededor suyo y trataban de atrapar entre sus temibles fauces al primer incauto que se acercara.

—Deku Babas, y con veneno — dijo Epona. — ¡Genial! No podemos acercarnos.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya — dijo Daring usando sus alas para ventilar el veneno; pero estaba desesperada y si no pasaba algo pronto esto iba a terminar mal para todos.

Epona usó el Boomerang de las Tormentas otra vez pero el veneno seguía viniendo.

—Recuerdo que Midna decía que en la Batalla de las Eras Cruzadas lo que hacía era usar flechas contra esas cosas pero…

—A falta de flechas otra cosa — dijo Rarity lanzando un poderoso hechizo contra la planta más cercana, quemándola en segundos. Suspiró y lanzó varios.

—¡Vaya Rarity! ¡Jamás pensé que fueras dada a hechizos de ataque! — Se maravilló Twlight.

—No lo soy, para mí la jardinería se me da tan bien como a Sweetie Belle la cocina — suspiró Rarity. — Era un hechizo fertilizante.

Todas tenían una gotita en la sien, sería mejor no sacar conclusiones. Entonces Epona empujó el segundo botón, esta vez sí abriendo la puerta.

—Sólo esperemos que Ahuizotl no haya tomado ya su famosa "Llave del Jefe" como lo hizo con la Joya esa que necesitan para vencer al Titán — dijo Daring Do.

—No te preocupes, si eso pasa, Link y Midna se encargarán — sonrió Sweet Fog. — Y honestamente espero que ya lo tenga; porque si no nos espera algo de lo más difícil.

…

Ahizotl corría a través del templo suspendido en el aire como podía; simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza no sólo que no pudo acabar con su odiada enemiga Daring Do; sino que tuviera que huir por su vida. ¿Esos sujetos que acabaron como si nada con tantos dragones acorazados de dónde demonios habían salido?

Ahuizotl sonrió, ya había recorrido una buena parte del templo y sabía que a la habitación a la que se dirigía no sería fácil seguirlo; aún con la habilidad de volar como tenían dos de ellos. Era un calabozo simple; en donde el techo se desplomaba sin piedad al pasar siquiera por aquel lugar, tenían que conocerse bien los recovecos en donde se estaría a salvo en algún agujero para que el techo no los aplastara sin piedad, y ya les tenía ventaja a ellos al haber pasado ya antes por ahí, así que siguió a su velocidad.

Link corría encabezando el grupo, pues Midna y Fi sólo flotaban suavemente y se deslizaban grácilmente pero no con la velocidad suficiente para alcanzar siquiera a Link o a Ahizotl. Esto se estaba haciendo muy cansado.

—La ventaja que tiene el maldito es que anda en cuatro patas — dijo Midna. — Link, si te transformara en lobo y a mí en Imp podríamos atraparlo con facilidad.

—Maestro, tiene razón, el peso de Midna cambia de…

Midna le tapó la boca.

—En serio, eres una chica, ¿no se supone que sabes que jamás, PERO JAMÁS, debes mencionar el peso de una chica? Pedazo de…

Fi se inclinó ligeramente.

—Mis disculpas, Maestra.

—¿Maestra? — Quiso saber Midna.

—Así es: Maestra. A como van las cosas calculo una posibilidad del 65.43% que usted y el Maestro…

Midna le tapó la boca con una venita de irritación.

—Ya entendí, no digas más, por Hylia que cierra esa bocota.

Pero por suerte Link no había llegado a escuchar nada, sólo levantó su arco (la única arma que no le había prestado a Epona pues sabía que ella no podía manejarla) y apuntó listo para dar el golpe maestro.

—Tengo una idea — anunció sin perder de vista al gato azul que se alejaba más y más de escena. — No hay necesidad que nos transformemos a formas que no nos gusten, esto será rápido y el tipo aquel perderá su ventaja.

Ahuizotl ya había salido de la habitación del techo movedizo; cuando escuchó un zumbido en el aire que no le gustó nada. Corrió más rápido, pero más rápida fue la flecha que atravesó su pata trasera izquierda. Gritó de dolor al tiempo que caía de bruces. Midna se rio bastante fuerte.

—¡Buena esa! ¿Qué te pasa gato torpe? ¿Pensaste que éramos tan blandos como los habitantes de este mundo de colores? Te equivocaste.

Ahizotl comenzó a arrastrarse lejos, pero a mucha menos velocidad; así que hasta Fi sonrió:

—Maestros, hay una probabilidad del 45.08% que tengamos la oportunidad de atravesar esta habitación en calma y no lo perdamos.

Link y Midna (pese a la irritación de ésta ante la insistencia de Fi) sonrieron y avanzaron, siempre vigilando las sombras para que el techo no les aplastar y finalmente llegar ante el aterrorizado Ahuizotl que trataba inútilmente de retroceder pero estaba atrapado; finalmente los guerreros de Hyrule prevalecerían. Link levantó la Master Sword y dijo firmemente:

—/)/)%&amp;/)/)/=

—La Joya — Tradujo Midna con una sonrisa retorcida.

Ahizotl gritó, llamando así a sus acompañantes que eran ponis musculosos especializados en carga y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo; pero dudaron ante la apariencia de los guerreros de Hyurle; que tronaron sus cuellos y atacaron. Eran ponis, así que no usaron toda su fuerza, de hecho bastó con que una buena parte de ellos fuera aplastada con las manos de piedra del Espejo de Sombras de Midna para que los demás se paralizaran del terror y retrocedieran. Midna torció más su sonrisa y convocó el extraño cañón, que destrozó un pilar del templo y luego lo apuntó a los aliados del gato azul.

—¿Ya se lo pensaron mejor? — Dijo ella sonriente.

Retrocedieron horrorizados, entonces Link exigió de nuevo la joya, y al saber lo que él pedía; Ahuizotl la entregó temblando. Los guerreros de Hurule asintieron y se fueron, todos menos Fi que no dejaba de ver al gato.

—¿Qué haces Fi? Ya ha terminado, estos tipos de este mundo son unos blandos — dijo aburridamente Midna. — Nadie se espera que hayamos gente como nosotros dispuestos a hacer lo necesario.

Los ojos de Midna no mostraban duda, sólo gran seriedad. Fi por su parte no dejaba de ver a Ahuiztol y éste se ponía cada vez más nervioso ante el rostro inexpresivo como de muñeca que tenía el Espírito de la Espada.

—Calculo las probabilidades Maestros, este sujeto volverá por nosotros apenas tenga la oportunidad; tal vez las probabilidades de volver a este mundo luego que solucionemos el percance con el Reino conocido como el Twilight sean del 6.78906% o menos, pero de cualquier manera no podemos hacer las cosas a la ligera, este sujeto volverá por nosotros.

Ahuizotl retrocedió horrorizado, de veras que planeaba ir por ellos pero a como sonaban las cosas ellos casi parecían dispuestos a…

Link le puso una mano en el hombro a Fi.

—Tal vez Fi, pero como dijiste hay pocas probabilidades que regresemos aquí, además la idea no nos entusiasma ni a mí ni a Midna, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, tienes razón — dijo aburridamente la Imp. — Y en todo caso este tipo es problema de las seis chicas que ayudamos y la aventurera rara que nos topamos a la entrada del Templo; no nuestro.

—Sugiero por lo menos noquearlo — dijo Fi.

—Eso es más fácil — dijo Link golpeando al gato azul con el mando de su Master Sword. —¿Lo ves Fi? Nada demasiado difícil, oponentes como él no valen la pena.

Caminaron tranquilamente con la joya entre las manos charlando entre sí como buenos amigos; o por lo menos Link y Midna porque Fi estaba en ese estado robótico irritante para Midna pero relajante para Link. Entonces escucharon varios rugidos y chillidos seguidos por un golpe seco de un gran peso cayendo al suelo seguido de chillidos enfurecidos.

—¿Lizalfos? — Preguntó Link.

—Aerolfos — corrigió Midna. — ¡Demonios, vamos!

Corrieron rápidamente ignorando a la bandada de Keese que los atacó para entrar rápidametne a una sala, en donde encontraron a la otra mitad del grupo luchando como podían contra una gran banda de Aerolfos; casi la misma escena con la que se toparon en la entrada. Y al igual que la última vez, todo se paralizó cuando uno de los lagartos cayó víctima de una espada en el cuello. Todos se volvieron; el grupo de Link, Midna y Fi había llegado.

—¡A tiempo! — Saludó Epona.

Link notó el cuerpo del Aerolfo caído y el Spinner sucio de Epona y asintió orgulloso, Epona sonrió también y siguieron peleando. Fue justo como en la entrada, no tuvieron problemas y los dragones acorazados habían caído en pocos minutos.

—¿Soy yo o el que esto ya no nos afecte es pésima señal? — Dijo Twilight.

—Luego nos preocupamos de eso — dijo Dash, — algo está apareciendo.

Efectivamente, el suelo tembló y al igual que las Deku Babas; un enorme cofre del tesoro apareció frente a todos.

—¡Genial! — Dijo Rainbow.

—Ojalá no sea dinero — gruñó Daring, que estuvo varias veces a punto de ser la cena de un Aerolfo y le debía su salvación a Epona; a quien consideraba una especie de rival.

—¡Es una llave! — Celebró Dash exhibiendo la llave con una joya en forma de calavera.

—La Llave del Jefe — dijo Midna. — Bien, podemos seguir avanzando antes que las cosas se pongan feas.

Nadie lo discutió y se pusieron en marcha a la habitación central; a la cual no tuvieron problemas para entrar y se pusieron a examinarlo todo en busca de su nuevo enemigo, el Titán de la Lealtad. Ya habían llegado al centro de la habitación cuando Dash se volteó.

—¡Vamos Daring! ¡La aventura está a punto de llegar a la mejor parte!

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo Rainbow Dash — dijo Daring de pronto, con una voz cavernosa y extraña; que en absoluto era la suya.

—¿Daring Do? — Preguntó Rainbow

La aventurera se adelantó, tenía los ojos vidriosos y perdidos; entonces levantó su látigo el cual cubrió con una energía arcoíris extraña y lanzó un ataque de éste contra Dash, que apenas si lo eludió a tiempo.

—¿Daring Do?

—Casi, tomé su cuerpo desde esta mañana para ponerte a prueba Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué a nadie se le pareció raro que ella viniera hasta acá por una corazonada? Esa corazonada era yo.

—¿Tomaste el cuerpo de Daring Do? — Quiso saber Twilight. — ¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¡Se supone que cada uno de ustedes se enfrenta a nosotros en persona!  
—Eh, no, cada uno es diferente y actúa a su manera Elemento de la Magia — dijo Daring Do volviendo a restallar su látigo. — Yo soy Dasher, Titánide de la Honestidad y hoy serás puesta a prueba Rainbow Dash. ¿Estás lista?

La pegaso cian asintió aunque dudosa.

—De acuerdo, pero no lastimes a Daring Do.

—Eso depende de ti.

Comenzó la batalla.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy lo corté cuando apareció el enemigo principal. Lamento si querían más de Daring Do pero honestamente es un personaje con el cual no me familiarizo mucho y tal vez lo explore pero no hoy ni mañana; si lo usé fue porque quería cambiar un poco la mecánica de los templos para no hacerme monótono. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, próximo cap el Templo de la Amabilidad. Espero les guste.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lealtad vs. Aventureras**

Daring Do hizo restallar su látigo y le dio un poderoso golpe a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso cian rodó por el suelo de la estancia, y antes que pudiera levantarse, el látigo de Daring se enredó contra su pata trasera y la arrojó con violencia contra la pared más cercana. Las nubes amortiguaron el impacto, por lo que Daring soltó un bufido.

—Bien, ese fue mi error. Permíteme por favor…

Los ojos de Daring se tornaron de un brillante color azul y pronto todas las nubes de la estancia fueron removidas, sólo quedaba una dura pared.

—Ahora que las cosas ya son como deben de ser, ¡permíteme!

El látigo de Daring volvió a enredarse en las patas de Rainbow Dash, pero esta vez la pegaso cian estaba lista y comenzó a agitar sus alas ganando gran altura. El látigo de Daring se le escapó entre cascos, pero no le preocupó a la titánide. Sonrió.

—Esto te dolerá sólo un montón.

Del látigo surgió una poderosa corriente eléctrica, una corriente que sacudió enteramente a Rainbow y cayó temblando por la electricidad aún acumulada en su cuerpo. Daring llamó a su látigo que se arrastró de regreso a ella y lo hizo volver a restallar. El suelo tembló y una corriente de energía salió disparada contra Rainbow. Ella gritó, no podía hacer nada.

—¡Rainbow! — Gritó Link entonces arrojándole la joya.

Dash la atrapó a tiempo. El ataque de Daring la envolvió y rebotó contra la propia Daring, que pronto salió disparada hacia la pared. Y al haber removido las nubes ella misma, se dio de lleno contra la pared.

—Maldición — se quejó.

Entonces Rainbow la envistió con todo, causando una gran grieta en la pared y haciendo que Daring escupiera sangre.

—¡Daring! — Gritó Rainbow cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué no recuerdas que ella no está aquí? — Gritó Dasher empujando a Rainbow con otro ataque de energía de su látigo.

El ataque no dañó a Rainbow ahora que estaba protegida por su joya, pero si la impulsó lejos. Ella se concentró en su joya, y sólo se cubrió de un aura protectora. Daring a estas alturas ya se había recuperado y lanzó un poderoso ataque de su látigo cubierto de energía contra Dash, atrapándola esta vez por las patas delanteras y atacó con su corriente eléctrica, pero el aura de Dash regresó de nuevo el ataque de Dash contra Daring y por fin ella entendió.

—¡Claro! Ella tiene que atacarme primero, así funciona esta arma.

Entonces voló para envestir de nuevo a Daring, que rodó por la estancia; pero ni lenta ni perezosa ella se elevó por los aires e hizo brillar sus ojos con un poder inimaginable. El suelo entero comenzó a temblar y varias plataformas de éste cayeron al vacío dejando tan sólo unas cuatro para que las yeguas pudieran pararse.

—¿Te das cuenta que al ser pegasos esto no constituye un problema, no? — Preguntó Dash.

—Ya qué, no lo hice porque intente lanzarte, lo hice porque necesito municiones.

Daring extendió su casco y el látigo se elevó hacia arriba, absorbiendo el poder de las nubes, agua, neblina y hielo se acumularon transformando ese látigo en algo mucho más peligroso; cubierto de cristales de hielo que desgarrarían la carne de Rainbow si llegaran a tocarla. Su joya la protegía de ataques mágicos pero no ataques físicos.

—¡Oye basta! ¡Se supone que estamos en el mismo bando! — Se escandalizó Rainbow. — ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No quieres que Equestria se salve?

Daring atacó con su látigo, haciendo saltar a Dash y lanzando una gran cantidad de rayos de energía contra ella al tiempo que se movía. Claro, el truco era absorber la energía de los ataques mágicos de Daring y eludir el látigo mortal.

Rainbow no dudó, se lanzó contra los ataques mágicos con la joya al frente para recibir toda la energía de éstos directamente y así estar lo suficientemente cargada para lanzar otro ataque contra Daring Do. Desgraciadamente sintió cómo entre sus alas un rasguño se formaba al sentir la punta del látigo de Daring impactar de lleno.

Gritó y cayó justo en la plataforma que estaba frente a la de Daring Do.

—¿Me preguntaste por qué hago esto, no Rainbow Dash? ¿Por qué si estamos del mismo lado? Porque confié en los ponis, en ellos vi la capacidad y entrega suficientes para guardar los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero tú mejor que nadie deberías comprender, la Lealtad no es algo que ganas fácilmente, y no digamos recuperar. Estoy molesta, ¿Cómo dejaron que le sucediera algo al Árbol, eh? Se los dimos para que cuidara de ustedes y ustedes lo cuidaran. Fallaron y estoy furiosa, así que me descargaré contigo. ¿Crees que dejaré que tu querido mundo recupere su árbol de la Armonía?

Un nuevo ataque, que Rainbow eludió rodando por el suelo con los dientes apretados. Apenas sufrió un rasguño por suerte, todavía podía volar pero no podía permitirse otro golpe del látigo de Daring Do. Se elevó a tiempo que el látigo barriera el suelo cubierto de una poderosa aura de electricidad o lo que fuera que lo cubría. Rainbow fue al suelo a gran velocidad y atrapó el látigo entre sus cascos recibiendo de lleno el impacto de la electricidad cubriéndose ella misma de ésta y volando contra Daring Do.

El golpe la afectó más que los otros, al haber absorbido mucho más poder que otras veces, y atrapó a la exploradora entre sus cascos liberando el impacto.

Daring gritó solando su látigo, Rainbow la pateó lejos y tomó el mentado látigo y la golpeó para que no pudiera tomarlo de vuelta. La joya de Rainbow comenzó a reaccionar atrapando el poder del látigo y luego volando contra la exploradora.

El nuevo golpe la impactó de lleno contra la pared.

—Bien, eso fue una buena señal. No te importó que te amenazara sino que dijera que Equestria no recuperaría su árbol. Tu Lealtad es grande y puedo sentirla.

—¿Entonces fue puro teatro?

—En parte, se supone que no podemos hacérselo fácil mocosa, tienen que ganarse de vuelta el poder que han perdido. Y yo que ustedes me daría prisa, si no quieren pasar el resto de la eternidad como espectros indefensos, ¿verdad Midna de los Twily?

Midna se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso estamos peleando junto con los ponis, para terminar con esto. ¿Les parece si nos movemos?

—Buena idea — dijo Daring tornando sus ojos un azul profundo y disparando un poderoso rayo contra Rainbow, que ella recibió y rodó por el templo.

—¡Creía que ya había ganado!

—¿No te dije? Tienes que ganarte el árbol de nuevo. Gánatelo.

Rainbow tomó el látigo y lo arrojó al vacío por los agujeros que Daring había creado. La aventurera sonrió.

—¿Y eso cómo va a detenerme? — Preguntó creando un látigo nuevo con su poder.

Rainbow no lo pensó mucho, se arrojó al vacío también.

Daring comprendió lo que iba a hacer, así que usó el látigo atrapando a Rainbow por la pata, pero ella siguió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es un alivio que Daring Do sea una pegaso señorita Dasher, porque no me tengo por qué contener.

Al imprimir más fuerza a sus alas y a todo su cuerpo en general, ayudada también por la gravedad; Rainbow aceleró a tal punto que creó una explosión que distorsionó por completo el espectro de luz visible y Daring la soltó debido a la fuerza de ese Sonic Rainboom

Rainbow zumbó por los aires y al llegar casi al suelo extendió su casco para recuperar el látigo que había arrojado y regresó al Templo. Sonreía.

—¡Es tiempo de terminar con esto Daring Do!

—Esa es la actitud, Dash — respondió Daring preparando su propio látigo.

Ambas arrojaron su respectiva arma contra la otra, haciendo que éstas se anudaran entre sí.

—¡Aquí va! — Gritó Daring lanzando una corriente eléctrica contra Dash, que por supuesto absorbió con su joya.

—No es muy inteligente que digamos, ¿no crees?

Entonces haló del látigo anudado, haciendo que Daring cayera frente a ella; pero era lo que la aventurera esperaba y al llegar ante Rainbow le dio un potente golpe en el vientre, híper-cargado por su poder de titánide y la lanzó hacia arriba.

Rainbow rebotó en el techo y cayó en el suelo, pero no se rendiría. No dejaba ir la energía que absorbió.

—Eres buena Daring Do, pero tú me elegiste por algo: porque soy la mejor de las mejores.

Trató de taclearla, a lo que Daring saltó a un lado, pero era una distracción porque en el último segundo dio una media vuelta en el aire y a su pesar le dio con el látigo. Daring gritó y respondió con otro ataque ella misma, cuyos ataques de energía Rainbow absorbió para incrementar su poder.

La melena de Rainbow Dash se erizó.

—¡Wow, hablando de electricidad en tu ser!

—No te confíes Dash — advirtió Midna. — Quién sabe cuánto puedas aguantar en tu cuerpo.

—Soy asombrosa, puedo aguantar esto y más — respondió Dash volando otra vez contra Daring agitando el látigo. Daring atrapó el látigo y mandó ella misma más electricidad de aquella lista para acabar con Rainbow Dash.

—¿De modo que puedes aguantar? Bien, probemos ahora.

Lanzó el ataque. Rainbow lo recibió con gusto pero algo iba mal. Su joya comenzaba a calentarse y escuchaba un sonido como de algo crujiendo. Sonrió.

—Ya veo, yo sí aguanto pero tú no mucho más. De acuerdo, a!llá voy!

Y corrió contra Daring abrazándola con todo tomándola del cuello.

—¡AHORA!

Firmemente agarrada, Rainbow Dash liberó con todo una corriente muy poderosa que le dio de lleno a Daring Do; pero no contenta con eso Rainbow la inmovilizó del cuello y Daring comenzaba a ahogarse.

—Fue un error usar un cuerpo mortal, Dasher. Aunque sea Daring Do todavía estás atada a su cuerpo porque ella es una mortal. Esta llave no te matará, sólo cortará el flujo de oxígeno para hacer que pierdas la conciencia. Tranquila, me la enseñaron cuando aprendía artes marciales y si está bien hecha es inofensiva. Pura defensa personal

Dicho esto apretó. Daring trató de retorcerse, de escapar pero no pudo. Rainbow bufó por el esfuerzo pero no se rendía. Finalmente Daring dejó de luchar, se había desmayado.

Rainbow Dash la soltó.

—¡Uf! Eso fue intenso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Se escandalizó Twilight. — ¿No te hizo mucho daño?

—Fue a la que menos sacudieron de las tres hasta ahora, lo que habla muy bien de su habilidad para pelear; pero a la vez es preocupante porque significa que está más dada a la violencia que las otras — dijo Midna como si nada. — Bien hecho, Rainbow Dash.

—Gracias Princesa de los Twily. Soy la mejor por algo. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que preocupante?

—Joven Dash, es preocupante debido a que he detectado que el 90% de sus conciudadanos desprecian la violencia, sin embargo el 10% restante está más capacitado para situaciones como la que estamos viviendo ahora. Aunque le vendría bien algo de más entrenamiento — dijo Fi con calma.

—Tomo nota — sonrió Rainbow Dash para disgusto de Twilight.

—Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar — dijo Midna interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Twilight. — Toma un poco de poción de Zecora, ¿quieres?

Rainbow obedeció, sonriendo ante los efectos milagrosos.

—A esa cebra hay que darle un premio.

—Claro que sí, tres templos listos. ¿Vamos de una vez al templo de Fluttershy? — Dijo Twilight.

Lo que dijo Dasher de convertirse en espíritus indefensos más la historia de lo que pasó en Hyrule tras la invasión de Zant la había alterado.

—Buena idea, pero primero bajémosla tranquilamente — sugirió Midna señalando a Daring. — La pobre tuvo un día duro.

—¿Y qué hay de Ahuizotl y los otros? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—Ya no hay mucho más en este Templo — dijo Epona. — A lo sumo dinero, así que no veo por qué no dejar que se lo queden. Después de todo ya cumplimos con nuestro cometido.

—Sin mencionar que les di un susto de muerte — se rio Link.

Todos rieron con él, cuando Applejack cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Soy yo o entendí lo que dijo? No perfectamente pero…

—¡Logramos captar el mensaje! — Se maravilló Pinkie. — Y él nos captó a nosotras. ¡Wow!

Link sonrió.

—Eso mismo me ocurrió con Epona hace tiempo, supongo que el vínculo que hemos formado tiene algo que ver. La amistad entre un Hylian y los caballos.

—Y si mis cálculos son correctos la amistad es un tipo de magia muy poderoso en este mundo — dijo Fi tranquilamente.

Sonrieron y salieron del templo con Link llevando a Daring en su lomo ya de vuelta como lobo. Midna se tuvo que contentar con flotar a su lado como Imp. Comprendía la situación, pero no le agradaba mucho. Fi la miró junto con Epona.

—¿Soy yo o alguien disfruta de ser cargada por Link? — Provocó Epona.

—La Maestra tiene una probabilidad de…

—Cállate Espíritu de la Espada — gruñó Midna. — Sólo, cállate.

—¿Maestra? — Le preguntó Epona a Fi en un susurro.

—Ella y el Maestro tienen una probabilidad del…

—¡Que te calles! — Gritó Midna exasperada.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? — Preguntó Twilight. Hasta ahora nadie había captado la discusión.

—Nada que les importe — dijo Midna. — ¿Cómo bajamos?

Twilight hizo aparecer su globo con su magia y todos bajaron sin decir palabra. Hubieran bajado a la tierra en la estación común pero tenían que bajar justo por el campamento de vuelo para que Fluttershy pudiera encontrar el campo donde obtuvo su Cutie Mark.

Una vez en tierra, le mojaron la cara a Daring Do.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ella, incorporándose de pronto. — ¿Y el Templo? ¿Qué ocurrió con Ahuizotl? ¿Y la joya?

Rainbow Dash le modeló la joya orgullosamente.

—Aquí está Daring Do. Lamento que no podamos dártela pero era necesaria.

La poni asintió con calma mientras que tronaba el cuello.

—Bueno, ¿Qué pasó mientras perdía la conciencia? Todo mi cuerpo me duele y tengo marcas y…

—Eso me recuerda, beba esto — dijo Epona ofreciéndole un poco de poción de Zecora. — Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Nosotros no — dijo Twilight nerviosamente. — Mire, con gusto le contaríamos qué sucedió por si quiere ponerlo en otra novela pero en estos momentos estamos lidiando con una emergencia. ¿Le parece si lo discutimos por carta luego? El destino de Equestria está en juego.

Daring gruñó.

—Ya decía yo que no debí de levantarme en la mañana. De acuerdo, pero me prometen que me darán todos los detalles tan pronto como sea posible.

—¡Con cerrojo o inserto un pastelillo en mi ojo! — Dijo Pinkie Pie. — Fue genial y le aseguro que se divertirá leyendo lo que realmente pasó.

Daring Do los miró pero mejor se fue, luego de perder la conciencia y levantarse magullada no estaba de humor.

—Ya qué. Espero no volvamos a toparnos en ningún templo, qué fastidio. Qué fastidio.

Y se fue.

—Bueno, ¿soy yo o estaba de malas? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Luego de todo eso yo estaría también de malas — dijo Fluttershy. — ¿Pero está bien, o no?

—Segura en un 100%, la poción de la cebra Zecora pudo recobrar sus heridas con eficiencia — dijo Fi.

—Perfecto, busquemos la mazmorra — dijo Twilight.

Fi escaneó a Fluttershy y regresó a la espada. Entonces Link volvió a la normalidad y activó la habilidad de detección. No hubo que hacer una gran búsqueda, llegaron al prado donde Fluttershy vio por primera vez la Sonic Rainboom y los animalitos escaparon. El suave pitido que emitía la Master Sword se tornó en un chillido insoportable, pero por suerte paró cuando Fi salió de la Master Sword.

—Arribamos a nuestro destino.

Todos se miraron, ¿ahora qué hacían para activar lo que fuera que tenían que hacer a partir de aquel momento. Fluttershy miró a todas partes recordando perdida en sus pensamientos lo que pasó hacía tanto tiempo.

Y andando, andando… cayó en una especie de trampa en el suelo.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos se quedaron como paralizados por la sorpresa pero luego reaccionaron. Twilight iba a aparecer una cuerda mágica para que todos bajaran a ayudar a Fluttershy cuando escucharon algo nuevo: un grito. Y no era de Fluttershy, era un grito sobrenatural, algo que helaba la sangre debido a lo feo que era. Link sintió un escalofrío y miró a Midna.

—Midna, ¿estás pensando en lo que yo?

—Mierda, ReDeads — dijo ella. — ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Y ambos saltaron a la trampilla tomando sus formas originales a medio camino. Cuando bajaron vieron al ejército de zombis vestidos con lo que quedaba de grandes armaduras, arrastrando pesadísimas espadas. Los ReDeads eran mucho menos aterradores en forma poni pero de todos modos igual daban nervios. Uno de ellos gritó, un grito que paralizaba a cualquiera debido a lo horrendo que era. Pero Link aprovechó y saltó a un lado para que el efecto devastador no lo atrapara. Funcionó.

El ReDead avanzaba con sus cadavéricas piernas hacia Fluttershy, que sí estaba paralizada por el grito de la criatura; y con gran habilidad el héroe cortó su cabeza. Un hacha perdida en el medio de la nada se ilumino cuando Midna tomó una lámpara y la encendió; y pronto toda la habitación quedó iluminada justo mientras las chicas bajaban.

Un grupo muy grande de ReDeads avanzaba hacia ellos. Y no sólo ReDeads, una horrible especie de momias que se movían igual a los ReDeads avanzaban también.

—Genial, ReDeads y Gibdos — dijo Epona preparando el Spinner. — Oficialmente me dieron escalofríos.

—Parece que de los temas para cada templo, llegamos al templo del terror — razonó Midna. — Eso significa un camino lleno de estos zombies y Poes.

—¿Poes? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Fantasmas con un pésimo humor — explicó Midna. — Qué lindo…

Se prepararon pero un ruido seco llamó su atención: Fluttershy se había desmayado.

—Empezamos bien — gruñó Applejack.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado; ¿y alguien vio venir qué haría con Fluttershy? Sí, yo también odio a los Gibdos y a los ReDeads, cuando te paralizan son una shit pero bueno, es lo que hace los juegos de Zelda tan variados. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre les diré:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Flutterax, el señor amable**

Era demasiado para Fluttershy. Apenas cayó pensó verlo todo por las buenas pensando en que sus amigas la seguirían dentro de nada y que podrían salir airosas de aquel horrible lugar, pero entonces abrió los ojos y gritó del terror, o eso intentó porque se atragantó de la horrible vista que tenía al frente. Aquella era una mazmorra oscura iluminada únicamente por una tenue luz como de farol en el fondo de la estancia, con una especie de momias de guerreros que aún sostenían en alto sus espadas y que estaban ahí como paralizados; y no sólo momias, sino también grotescos cadáveres extrañamente conservados por un hechizo oscuro. Comenzó a retroceder, cuando se paró en algo: un cráneo de poni.

Fluttershy sí que gritó del terror esta vez, pero su grito se mezcló con el que emitieron esas criaturas, horrible, que helaba la sangre y la paralizó del terror, literalmente. Fluttershy quería gritar y correr pero estaba atrapada, el oscuro grito la dejo indefensa; y lo peor era que el ReDead seguía avanzando hacia ella amenazadoramente.

Entonces como un flash verde, Link corrió a toda velocidad y cortó limpiamente la cabeza del monstruo, haciendo que éste cayera a los pies de la alarmada Fluttershy.

El resto de sus amigas bajó tras Link y Midna. A lo lejos, con una visión más adaptada a la oscuridad del resto del grupo, Midna tomó la lámpara que traía Sweet Fog en su alforja y eludiendo los ataques de los ReDeads, que trataron de darle un manotazo, encendió una antorcha en medio de la habitación y todo se iluminó más que antes. Fluttershy soltó otro grito ahogado, la pared estaba cubierta de huesos de ponis. Epona gruñó al notar a sus enemigos.

—Genial, ReDeads y Gibdos. Oficialmente me dieron escalofríos.

—Parece que de todos los temas para cada templo, llegamos al templo del terror. Eso significa un camino lleno de estos zombies y Poes — dijo Midna con su Espejo de Sombras.

—¿Poes? — Quiso saber Twilight.

—Fantasmas con pésimo humor — dijo Midna fijando su mirada en el farolillo que aún estaba prendido en el fondo. — Qué lindo…

¿Encima fantasmas? Fue suficiente, Fluttershy se desmayó del pánico.

—Y empezamos bien — gruñó Applejack.

—¿Puedes culparla acaso? — Dijo Midna mirando de reojo a los muertos vivientes que volvieron a avanzar hacia ellos con paso amenazante.

Seis de ellos se irguieron ligeramente levantando sus brazos en aterradora cámara lenta.

—¡TODOS TÁPENSE LOS OÍDOS YA! — Ordenó Midna.

El horrible y penetrante grito de los ReDeads y los Gibdos les heló la sangre a todas. Pinkie pensó que podía reírse como siempre y enfrentar así a los monstruos aquellos pero el grito la dejó paralizada. Ella misma quería gritar pero no podía, el terror pudo más; y lo peor era que uno de ellos se acercaba más y más. Pinkie estaba indefensa.

Entonces Sweet Fog la apartó de golpe tacleándola y con su daga le cortó el casco con el que el zombi poni sostenía su espada. Eso de todos modos no detuvo al ReDead, gritó de nuevo, esta vez paralizando a Sweet Fog. Ante el horror de todos el monstruo se paró sobre él y comenzó a hacer un movimiento extraño, ahorcándolo y succionando así su vida. El thersdal quería volar y escapar pero estaba incapacitado por completo. Epona fue al rescate saltando con su spinner y aplastando la cabeza del ReDead. Cuando terminó, Sweet estaba temblando, pálido como la cera, y Epona le dio un poco de poción de Zecora.

—Ten cuidado, ve por la cabeza.

—Trataré de recordarlo — dijo Sweet temblando aún por la horrible experiencia.

—Menos mal que Fluttershy está desmayada — dijo Rainbow con un hilo de voz, hasta ella debía admitir que el lugar le daba escalofríos.

Fi flotó con agilidad y deslizándose con la gracia que la caracterizaba, comenzó a dar círculos como de ballet por toda la estancia, destrozando a los ReDeads en un instante. Comenzó a cantar, una canción hermosa y llena de vida que a todos les pareció encantadora; y como por arte de magia los ReDeads y Gibdos fueron esta vez los que se quedaron congelados.

La canción fue tan cálida que hasta reanimó a Fluttershy.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No quieres saber — dijo Rarity examinando con prudencia a los no-muertos. — ¿Qué hiciste Fi?

—Una de las tantas canciones que la Diosa me enseñó, el poder de la canción ha sido importante para la historia de Hyrule desde la época de la legendaria Skyloft — explicó el espíritu de la espada. — Se llama canción del Sol y los paraliza, pues estas criaturas al ser corruptas no pueden ver la luz del día.

—Menos mal que contamos contigo — dijo Link cortando rápidamente cabezas de Gibdos y ReDeads. — En serio Fi, gracias, estas cosas siempre me han dado escalofríos.

—¿A quién no? — Se quejó Midna aplastando a otros tantos con el Espejo de Sombras. — Malditas cosas, son como mucho las criaturas más horribles que puedes encontrar en Hyrule. Los lizalfos, aerolfos y stalfos son una cosa, pero esta es otra historia.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Seguimos avanzando? — Preguntó Twilight temerosa haciendo brillar su cuerno a modo de linterna.

—Será lo mejor — dijo Midna, hay sólo una puerta aquí pero…

Applejack avanzaba valientemente liderando el grupo, seguida de Fluttershy, acercándose peligrosamente al farol que permanecía suspendido en el aire. Se acercaban más y más de forma muy imprudente… ¡cuando Link reaccionó a tiempo tacleándolas justo a tiempo, pues el farol comenzó a temblar y trató de golpearlas a ambas. Y al ver que había fallado, comenzó a arrojar pequeñas bolas de fuego que intentaron atrapar a los héroes. Fluttershy tragó saliva pero por lo menos intentó usar el viento producido por sus alas para alejar aquel ataque. Afortunadamente les compró tiempo.

—¡Midna! — Gritó Link.

—¡Claro, ahí vamos! — Dijo Midna transformando a Link en lobo.

Con sus sentidos caninos listos, Link aulló con todas sus fuerzas y saltó contra lo que ahora ya podía percibir como la versión en poni de los malditos Poes. Con ferocidad propia de su especie lupina, Link clavó los dientes en el cuerpo del fantasma y arrancó con todas sus fuerzas su alma, que se quedó oliendo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? No vi nada — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Esas cosas son los fantasmas con mal humor que mencionaba — explicó Midna tomando su forma de Imp. — Invisibles casi todos ellos, a excepción del maldito farol. Si ven un farol flotando en medio de la nada, es que hay un Poe cerca. Link, creo que deberemos permanecer en estas formas durante nuestra estancia en esta mazmorra.

—Midna, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo por mí, si quieres sólo yo soy el lobo. Además ellas necesitan ayuda a la hora de pelear y lo sabes

—Tú tranquilo, sé luchar en esta forma — dijo ella montando sobre Link. — Y además te ayudaré, ¿recuerdas cómo luchábamos juntos cuando tomabas tu forma de lobo?

Link sonrió y Midna le devolvió la sonrisa. Epona por su parte soltó una carcajada que inmediatamente sofocó, por suerte Link y Midna estaban demasiado perdidos en su momento como para notarla.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Ellos dos — le susurró a Applejack. — Quiero ver en cuánto terminan juntos.

Applejack soltó también una risita con Epona, captando así la atención de Midna.

—¿Oigan se van a quedar ahí cuchicheando como noviecitas o resolvemos esta mazmorra de una buena vez? Su amiga agradecería que lo hagamos rápido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Epona y Applejack para sonrojarse, pero tampoco podían reclamarle mucho a Midna, después de todo ellas empezaron. Avanzaron, fue cuando Fluttershy tomó algo entre sus cascos, una nota grabada en una roca plana.

—Chicos, creo que encontré algo — dijo ella tímidamente.

—¿Qué es? — Se interesó Sweet Fog.

Fluttershy leyó:

—"Hola y bienvenido a mi templo, me llamo Flutterax y seré tu titán esta noche. Mi templo asusta, ya sé; mis disculpas por eso, me dijeron que tenía que esforzarme el máximo para detener su avance pero porque tienen que ganarse de nuevo el Árbol de la Armonía no porque no queramos ayudar a Equestria. Una vez más lo siento mucho, pero te puedo dar una pista: en este templo no hay mapas complicados ni mecánicas difíciles de describir, cada habitación tiene dos caminos, sigue el que tiene los fantasmas, los distinguirás por el farol que tienen en sus cascos. Una vez más lamento mucho todo esto, pero reglas son reglas; esperando por favor que no se molesten conmigo, Flutterax"

—Eeyup, suena a al titán que le toca a Fluttershy — dijo Rainbow Dash con una gotita en la sien. — Los cuartos con los fantasmas, ¿cómo se supone que adivinaremos cuáles son los cuartos a los que debemos ir?

Link le puso una pata en el hombro.

—Tranquila, memoricé el olor de los fantasmas. No es la primera vez que me toca hacer algo así, así que tú tranquila. Confía en mi nariz.

Dicho esto, Link aspiró con fuerza y comenzó a avanzar. El pasillo era largo, pero no tenía trampas algunas, ni siquiera monstruos. Lo que sí tenía al final eran dos puertas que conducían a dos diferentes habitaciones, y por lo que podían ver sobre ambas, las dos habitaciones tenían enormes y pesadas puertas listas para caer sobre cualquier incauto que pasara por éstas, por eso tenían que escoger bien porque no había vuelta atrás.

—Este… ¿Link? ¿Podrías ayudarnos si no es mucha molestia? — Preguntó Fluttershy tragando saliva.

El héroe asintió despacio y olió. Al igual que la última vez que tuvo que memorizar un rastro, cerró los ojos; tenía que concentrarse. El aroma le llegó y moviendo su nariz, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la derecha.

—El aroma está muy débil, puede que el fantasma no se encuentre directamente en la habitación a la que vamos — informó Link corriendo a toda velocidad.

Las ponis no dijeron nada, pero confiaban en Link; después de todo su experiencia como aventurero era una ventaja a considerar dadas las circunstancias. Entraron, y cuando pasó la última de ellos, Fi y Sweet Fog, la puerta cayó pesadamente, ahora no había vuelta atrás. Y el colmo fue el grito de ultratumba que resonó por toda la estancia congelándolos a todos. los ReDeads se acercaban amenazadoramente.

—Si tan sólo pudiera moverme — gruñó Midna con un puñito a medio levantar, era tan frustrante ver que esas malditas cosas se acercaban más y más a ellos de forma tan lenta y aterradora.

Link gruñó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el sudor perlaba su frente, qué detestable situación. Un Gibdo llegó peligrosamente cerca de Fluttershy y se iba a encaramar en ella; al tiempo que otro de ellos avanzaba hacia Applejack, cuando por suerte recuperaron la movilidad y el que iba a atacar a Applejack fue repelido por el spinner de Epona y el que iba sobre Fluttershy por la magia de Twilight.

—¡Nadie toca a mi amiga Applejack! — Gritó Epona destrozando la cosa y otra más que la acompañaba.

—Malditas cosas, son detestables — gruñó Sweet Fog deshaciéndose de varios con su daga pero que salían más y más. — ¡Señorita Fi! ¡Un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien!

Fi no se hizo rogar, comenzó a cantar la Canción del Sol paralizando a las criaturas a la vez que Epona tomaba la linterna de Link e iluminaba el camino.

—¡Allá! ¡Veo un punto luminoso!

—Genial, vamos por los Poes — dijo Midna galopando con Link, pero una pared de fuego les impidió avanzar más.

—¿Qué diablos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—O tenemos que activar un switch oculto o tenemos que pelear hasta el fin — dijo Midna. Ni modo, aprovechemos que están inmovilizados.

Con sus poderes oscuros del Twilight, Midna los rodeó a tres con un aura naranja muy poderosa al tiempo que Link flexionaba sus rodillas y mostraba sus dientes.

—Espera un poco, espera… ¡AHORA!

Link saltó y con sus dientes destrozó de una sola dentellada a los tres ReDeads. Sonrió.

—Bien, fue sencillo.

A su lado otros ya habían comenzado a recuperar la movilidad, así que Midna agitó su cabello en forma de manaza y de un golpazo los aplastó y Epona y Sweet se encargaban de los último.

Pero igual nada.

—Genial, switch — dijo Link. — Todos, busquen algo sospechoso en la habitación.

Las ponis obedecieron siendo Fluttershy la que encontró algo raro en la pared.

—¡Quien sea! ¡Algo de luz por favor!

Rarity se acercó amablemente.

—¿Qué es cario?

—Otra nota de Flutterax: "queridos Portadores, mi templo está lleno de monstruos horribles y groseros, pero eso no significa que no podamos comportarnos civilizadamente, ¿no? sólo la amabilidad te abrirá las puertas. Por cierto, van por buen camino. Con cariño, Flutterax"

—¿Pero es que este tipo está bromeando o qué? — Gruñó Rainbow haciendo un face-hoof.

—Bueno, tiene razón: hay que ser amables — dijo Fluttershy muy seria avanzando hacia la puerta. — Ya hemos terminado, ¿quien sea serías tan amable de darnos paso? Por favor.

El fuego inmediatamente se apagó y todos pudieron pasar.

—Qué no hubiera hecho yo por un templo así en casa — bromeó Link.

—Un titán muy amable — dijo Midna. — Ahora, ¿podrías usar tus sentidos caninos por favor?

Link se concentró en su lado lobuno, viendo hacia delante; y pronto apareció el poni fantasma que sostenía el farol flotante. Al sentirse observado, el Poe agitó su farol con el cual disparó bolas flotantes de fuego, que Link eludió y pudo arrancarle el alma con facilidad.

—Poes, ojalá que los ReDeads fueran tan sencillos de vencer — gruñó el lobo.

Le dieron la razón y siguieron avanzando, siempre siguiendo el aroma de los fantasmas. Llegaron a una segunda bifurcación y volvieron a pasar. Esta vez ante ellos se erguía una gigantesca estatua de metal, o eso les pareció a los ponis porque jamás habían visto algo así. Entonces el organismo mecánico con seis brazos y seis espadas se levantó portando enormes espadas que hicieron a todos retroceder.

Y en su centro descansaba la joya con la forma de la Cutie Mark de Fluttershy.

—Perfecto, lo que nos faltaba — dijo Link.

—Sí, lo que nos faltaba — dijo Epona. — Pero por lo menos esta vez estamos juntos.

Saltaron a la acción. La estatua al verlos acercarse trató de aplastarlos con sus espadas pero con la agilidad lobuna de Link, la gracias de Fi, la pequeñez de Midna y la asistencia del spinner pudieron eludir el ataque. El ser se agitó y comenzó a girar cual perinola con sus espadas extendidas.

Epona, que no estaba para bromas, sacó otra bomba del saco de Link y la puso en su camino. La bomba estalló haciendo caer a la cosa; pero mientras se incorporaba con cuatro brazos, dos de ellos comenzaron a atacar a los héroes lanzando sus espadas cual boomerangs giratorios. Las Mane 6 se ocultaron rápido mientras que eso no detenía a los guerreros de Hyrule que corrieron a darle su merecido. La cosa se levantó otra vez y comenzó a dar ataques al suelo en su desesperado intento por aplastar a sus contrincantes. Varias veces pasó cerca de las Mane 6 y la primera en reaccionar fue Fluttershy.

—¿Ya lo notaron?

—¿Notar qué, querida? Estoy demasiado ocupada escondiéndome por mi vida como para notar algo aquí — dijo Rarity.

—Pasó de largo sobre nosotras varias veces — explicó Fluttershy precisamente mientras Epona pasaba junto a ellas a toda velocidad con el spinner y la cosa estuvo a punto de aplastarlas pero se lo pensaba mejor y se concentraba en perseguir a sus oponentes.

—Claro, sólo los ataca a ellos pero porque ellos empezaron — dijo Twilight. — Entonces pelear no es la solución. ¡ALTO! ¡NO PELEEN! NO LOS ATACARÁ SI NO PELEAN!

Los guerreros de Hyrule pararon pero aun así el gigante los quiso aplastar, por lo que tuvieron que esquivar. Estuvieron a punto de volver a la acción cuando Fluttershy gritó:

—¡OIGAN! TIENEN QUE DISCULPARSE PRIMERO, ÉL COMENZÓ A PELEAR PERO PORQUE USTEDES EMPEZARON.

—¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS DEMENTE O QUÉ? — Gritó Midna usando la energía del Twilight para bloquear un golpe del gigante.

—Midna, no me suena tan descabellado — dijo Link. — Recuerda cómo pasamos a través de la puerta de fuego.

Midna asintió, así que ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—¡Lo sentimos! — Aulló Link. — ¡Nos dejamos llevar, estamos acostumbrados a pelear eso es todo! Realmente no captamos que usted no iba a hacernos nada a menos que lo provocáramos. Por favor, nadie se ha lastimado aún; paremos antes que eso llegue a pasar.

Inmediatamente el gigante paró.

—Maestro, reporto en estos instantes mi incredulidad — dijo Fi.

Sin prestarle atención, Fluttershy se acercó con dulzura.

—Disculpe señor gigante, pero también estamos muy apurados. Si lo atacaron fue porque la situación es grave y necesitamos de esa joya. ¿Sería usted tan amable de prestárnosla? Le prometo que a pesar que este lugar da mucho miedo yo con mucho gusto se la regresaré cuando dejemos de usarla.

El gigante tomó la joya y se la dio a Fluttershy asintiendo con la cabeza. Era un sujeto muy dulce.

—Muchísimas gracias señor gigante — dijo la poni amarilla ya no tan asustada.

Comenzaron a avanzar y tras derrotar a más Poes, el templo fue haciéndose más rápido. Fuera de lo insólito de aquel sub-jefe, el templo fue de lo más normal luchando contra esas desagradables criaturas pero nada más.

Llegaron ante una gran puerta dorada con seis espacios diferentes y una inscripción "Coloca aquí las almas perdidas para que recuperen su lugar en el mundo, si no es mucha molestia. Flutterax"

Link rodó los ojos y colocó las seis almas de Poes sobre la puerta; ésta comenzó a temblar y se abrió de par en par dejando pasar a los guerreros de Hyrule y a las ponis.

—Bien, ¿ahora a qué nos toca enfrentarnos? — Preguntó Applejack.

Una enorme mariposa leía tranquilamente no en lo que parecía ser una sala de mazmorra sino una tranquila sala de estar. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¡Lo lograron! ¡Qué bien! Me preocupaba que mis guardianes pudieran con ustedes pero veo que mis preocupaciones fueron en vano. Me llamo Flutterax y soy el titán de la Amabilidad. Es un placer conocerlos por fin.

Y se fue a estrechar efusivamente el casco de cada uno de los ponis constantemente repitiendo cosas como, "encantado, encantado de conocerlo" o "esto es maravilloso, simplemente increíble" o "un enorme placer conocerla señorita, es usted más hermosa en persona de lo que me contaron" o cosas por el estilo.

—¡Ah! los guerreros de Hyrule, es un verdadero placer conocerlos, encantado de verdad. ¿Cómo los ha tratado Equestria? ¿Verdad que es un precioso lugar para pasar el rato? Espero que hayan tenido hasta ahora una experiencia placentera en nuestro mundo…

—Este, sí — dijo Midna con una gotita en la sien. — Todos son muy amables y buena gente, gracias por preguntar.

—Encantado de escuchar eso, simplemente es maravilloso tener tan buena opinión por parte de unos extranjeros.

—Sí, todos son muy hospitalarios y solidarios — dijo Link.

—Tal como siempre han sido los ponis, es maravilloso; deliciosamente maravilloso — seguía la gigantesca mariposa haciendo alarde de sus buenos modales. — Un gusto, un verdadero gusto señores.

Epona tenía una gotita en la sien y se acercó a Applejack.

—¿Y este sujeto tiene idea que vamos a pelear contra él o qué?

Flutterax se fijó en ella y negó con la cabeza con una expresión de reprobación.

—¡Pero qué modales señorita! Hablar de mí sin darse cuenta que estoy aquí mismo.

—Este, lo siento mucho — dijo Epona algo nerviosa de tener una lección de modales por parte de una enorme mariposa. — Lo siento señor Flutterax, el asunto es que le comunicaba a mi amiga Applejack que no comprendo su actitud, si tenemos que luchar después de todo.

Flutterax pareció horrorizado.

—¿Pelear? ¿Por qué? Somos titanes de la Armonía, lo lógico sería probar si los valores que representamos están debidamente encarnados en las ponis que elegimos. Dime apreciadísima Fluttershy, ¿obtuviste la joya?

—¿La del señor gigante? — Preguntó la pegaso amarilla mostrándole la gema rosa con forma de mariposa.

—Perfectamente, perfectamente — dijo el titán examinándola. — Él sólo la entregaría si se le pregunta con buenos modos. ¿Eso hicieron, no?

—Pues sí — dijo Fluttershy cohibida.

—Pues su prueba ha pasado y con honores — dijo como si nada Flutterax. — Cada uno de nosotros actúa a su manera señorita Epona. Mi forma de probar que Fluttershy era digna fue ésta, con una prueba en donde pongo su amabilidad a prueba contra peligros mortales. Pasó y no veo por qué tengamos que luchar. Son los exhibicionistas como Sparkler y Dasher los que prefieren la violencia ante una buena evaluación del valor que se supone representan.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Entonces así no más? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Por supuesto mi muy apreciada Fluttershy. — ¡Faltaría más! Pase por aquí por favor…

Y Flutterax le mostró el camino de salida ante la sorpresa de todas. ¿En serio qué le ocurría a ese tipo? Pero bueno, mejor no se quejaron y salieron mientras él amablemente les sostenía la puerta. Era el titán más amable que habían visto hasta ahora.

* * *

**Y otro cap con un titán diferente a los otros; mi idea es que cada uno de los templos tenga algo diferente para no hacer monótona la historia. ¿Qué les pareció la amabilidad mezclada con los monstruos más desagradables (en mi opinión) de la franquicia?**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado y sin más les digo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Consiguiendo el armamento pesado**

—¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! — Gritó alegremente Apple Bloom al recibir a su hermana, que recién llegaba de la extraña aventura con el titán de la Amabilidad. — Qué bueno que llegaste, ¡señorita Epona! Me alegro que siga aquí, con usted quería hablar.

La yegua de Hyrule se rio alegremente.

—¿Qué pasó? No me digas que con esas armas tus amigas y tú hallaron su propia aventura — sonrió Epona suspicazmente.

—¡Sí que sí! — dioj la pequeña muy orgullosa de sí misma. — En la parte trasera de la escuela desde siempre ha habido un viejo cobertizo, al que nadie entra porque está infestado de polillas gigantes; pero Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo entramos y nos atacaron, y Scootaloo fue muy buena usando esea espada de madera; mientras que Sweetie se las quitaba de encima usando esa genial tirachinas y su magia; y mi escudo y mi agilidad que nos salvaron varias veces de un ataque de polillas enfurecidas. Pero la mejor parte fue cuando las echamos todas y la señorita Cheerilee nos explicó que esa era la bodega de la vieja escuela y que había muchas cosas viejas, y encontramos una alcancía con más de cien bits que la señorita Cheerilee nos dijo que era un recuerdo de cuando ella estudiaba y nos permitió quedárnoslos por nuestro valor, ¡pero yo no voy a gastar esos bits! Son la muestra de nuestra gran aventura.

Las dos yeguas sonrieron, por lo visto sí habían aventuras para quien las buscara allá en Equestria. Entonces se acercó Big Mac.

—Tuvieron un día interesante, eeyup. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Mucho, y salvo por el sujeto medio extraño que guardaba la mazmorra, me estoy acostumbrando a esto de meterme a templos — dijo Applejack.

—El último sujeto es como mucho el jefe final más extraño con el que nos hemos topado en nuestra larga historia de aventuras — concedió Epona. — Pero me alegra, avanzamos rápido por lo menos, este asunto urge.

Apple Bloom sonrió.

—¡Ya quiero que llegue la hora de cenar para que la señorita Epona me lo cuente todo!

Applejack frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Oye, y no prefieres que lo haga tu hermana mayor como siempre lo hace=

Apple Bloom negó dulcemente.

—Applejack, tú cuentas muy bien las cosas pero la señorita Epona lo hace sonar tan genial, mucho más interesante; además tú estás aquí todos los días y la señorita Epona regresará pronto a su casa, ¿verdad señorita Epona?

Applejack ya no supo qué decir ante eso. Claro, no lo había pensado; su nueva amiga la dejaría pronto y si era honesta consigo misma no quería que se fuera. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Epona. Por su parte Epona también sintió un dejo de tristeza, a ella también le agradaba pasarla con Applejack.

—Oigan, no creo que quiera irme — dijo la yegua al rato. — Cierto que no viviré en Sweet Apple Acres molestando a su familia; pero cuando todo termine me encantaría quedarme en Equestria. Seguro que a Link no le importa, después de todo creo que tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar ahora que está otra vez con su amiga Midna.

Applejack le sonrió.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea permanente pero mientras hallas un lugar siempre tendremos un espacio para ti. Así puedes seguir contándole tus aventuras a Apple Bloom, que creo que lo disfrutará mucho.

Epona ensanchó su sonrisa, de veras que le estaba gustando pasar tiempo con los Apple. Sobre todo con Applejack.

—Por cierto, los castores regresaron a hacer de las suyas — interrumpió Big Mac.

Ambas yeguas avanzaron a la acción; pero no hubo necesidad de hacer mucho. Apenas vieron a Epona meter su casco en la alforja que cargaba, los castores emprendieron una rápida huida.

Con Sweet Fog el caballo de Midna y Fluttershy tampoco hubo problema, se la pasaron juntos igual que las otras noches. En cuanto a Link y Midna, esta vez decidieron quedarse en el cuarto que les ofrecía Twilight; más que todo porque Midna no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra noche soportando a Lyra.

Así pues los dos guerreros cenaron tranquilamente en compañía de Twilight y Spike y luego subieron cada quien a su cuarto, Twilight les ofreció una alcoba a cada uno; pero estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que la rechazaron amablemente. En el cuarto había un pequeño balcón en donde ambos (en sus formas Hylian y Twily) decidieron salir a apreciar la noche Equestriana, a lo lejos, bien adentrado en el bosque, se veía el misterioso resplandor naranja y negro que representaba el Twilight.

—El Twilight — sonrió Link. — Donde voy a vivir luego que termine todo esto.

Midna lo miró algo preocupada.

—¿En verdad estás bien con ello, Link? No quiero que sientas que te estoy obligando amigo, fue sólo un pequeño ofrecimiento.

—No me obligas a nada Midna. Como te dije antes extraño la acción, la aventura… y hasta las heridas. Pero sobre todo me hace falta la compañía.

Justo en ese momento la luna iluminó la escena, la Princesa de piel aguamarina se tornó ligeramente purpúrea debido a su sonrojo, pero de todos modos sonrió complacida.

—Tú también me hacías falta, ¿sabes? es divertido meterse contigo; ya no me la paso igual de bien si no puedo señalar los defectos del señor héroe importante.

Link se rio con ganas. Con todo y lo molesta que podía llegar a ser, se la pasaba genial con Midna. Entonces, cuando se calmaron un poco sus risas, se le escapó un suave:

—Te amo.

Midna parpadeó sorprendida, pero de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos. Era más alta que él, sin contar que ella flotaba suavemente por el suelo por lo que parecía que le llevaba dos cabezas a link. Entonces ella juntó sus labios con los de Link en un dulce beso, no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras para entender pero de todos modos Midna dijo:

—También te amo.

Amaneció un nuevo día, y para espanto de todos, el Twilight estaba al pie del pueblo.

—No puede ser — dijo Twilgith muy asustada.

—Te presento al Twilight — dijo irónica la Princesa del Twilight a la Princesa Twilight. — De hecho ya se había tardado en extenderse tanto; la última vez se extendió a través de múltiples puntos. Supongo que porque lo hemos mantenido a raya con los templos es que su marcha se ha alentado; pero mejor avancemos. Y… yo que tú evacuaría el pueblo, no quieres saber lo que le pasa a la gente de la Luz cuando son tragados por el Twilight. Evacúa el pueblo, es en serio.

En una esquina podía verse a las 3 floristas del pueblo retorciéndose en el suelo:

—¡El horror! ¡El horror!  
—La desolación…

—¡Todo está perdido!

Twilight tragó saliva y corrió a obedecer a Midna. Luego de la evacuación, el grupo tomó el tren más próximo a la granja de rocas de los Pie.

—¿Creen que a mis padres les de gusto verme? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie a medio camino.

—Seguramente — dijo Applejack. — Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho y lo sabes, caramelo. Con esa cosa cada vez más cerca no podemos entretenernos.

—Lo sé, tenemos que salvar Equestria — se resignó Pinkie. — ¿Cómo creen que sea mi templo?

—Más me llama la atención cómo será el titán — dijo Link, de nuevo como lobo. — No me termino de tragar a ese sujeto, Flutterax.

Llegaron a la granja de rocas de Igneus Rock, que los recibió estoico cual buen granjero de rocas. Les recordaba un poco a Maud, como si fueran padre e hija; ¿por qué sería?

—Bienvenidos a Dusty Rock Acres. ¿Qué tipo de rocas buscan?

—¡PAPI! — Gritó alegremente Pinkie Pie abrazando al granjero. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Pinkamena Diane Pie, nos hubieras escrito. Estoy radiante de felicidad de verte aquí, de verte hubiera llamado a todos — dijo Igneus en su tono inexpresivo. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ah, nada importante sólo una misionsita por Equestria — dijo Pinkie como quien no quiere la cosa. — Y ahora que lo pienso papi, ¿has visto algo raro en la granja? Como nos sé, algo donde hice mi primera fiesta o en el campo que solía trabajar antes de mudarme o…

Igneus Rock se la quitó de encima, su expresión seguía igual.

—¿Una misión, no? lo siento, no he visto nada raro últimamente. La que puede ayudarte es tu hermana Maud. Tu madre y yo hace tiempo que no vamos a los campos por eso de nuestra artritis; ahora nos dedicamos a las ventas. Y ahora que estoy en eso, ¿A tus amigas les interesa comprar rocas?

Las 6 chicas intercambiaron miradas incómoda. Entonces Epona dijo a modo de broma:  
—Pues rocas no tanto, pero si tiene un explosivo que le sobre con gusto.

Igneus Rock permaneció inexpresivo.

—¿Bombas? Pues sí, con eso rompemos los peñascos grandes. Marble, tienes clientes.

La hermana menor de Pinkie Pie llegó trotando normalmente; ni muy inexpresivo ni muy hiperactiva, normal.

—¡Ey Pinkie! Me alegra verte. Papá dice que necesitas bombas, ¿cuántas?

— Primero lo primero — dijo Midna tomando sus rupias. — ¿Aceptas joyas?

Marble se colocó una lente en uno de sus ojos y examinó la moneda de Hyrule con ojo experto.

—Wow, las verdes se ven especialmente finas, me las quedaría pero no sé si tengo cambio para una ni siquiera.

Los hylianos soltaron un gemido de exasperación; dale que dale que las rupias verdes eran las más valiosas, ¿es que no se sabían otra?

—¿Cuántas bombas podemos comprar con una? — Dijo Midna.

—Pues 40 pero nadie necesita 40 bombas — dijo Marble.

Link le ofreció dos rupias verdes.

—Te compramos ochenta.

Marble ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿En serio quieren ochenta bombas?

—Nos gusta hacer las cosas "a lo goron" — dijo Epona.

Marble no entendió pero los despachó y se repartieron las rocas, vaya grupo tan raro.

Entonces Fi salió ya lista para comenzar su búsqueda.

—Maestros, iniciaré mi búsqueda — dijo como si nada refiriéndose a Link y a Midna; y esta vez Midna ni se molestó en decirle nada, ¿para qué?

Al cabo de unos instantes, luego de analizar a Pinkie Pie, los llevó a una gran cantera; cuya entrada estaba cegada por rocas.

—Primero compramos bombas y luego no podemos entrar al templo sin ellas — sonrió Link. — Me huele a templo explosivo.

Sus amigos rieron, las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Entonces arrojaron la primera bomba abriendo el templo por fin.

La explosión llamó la atención de la familia Pie que estaba a punto de almorzar antes de reanudar su trabajo del día.

—¿De casualidad eso vino de la cantera noreste? — Preguntó Maud tomando un largo sorbo de agua.

—Sí — dijo como si nada Igneus Rock. O más bien como si nada para cualquier observador externo, pero para la familia sonaba preocupadísimo; lo mismo se aplicaba a Maud. — ¿Pero quién sería tan irresponsable para ir a meterse ahí?

—Bueno… Pinkie y sus amigas vinieron hace poco y me compraron un montón de bombas — dijo Marble repentinamente

Maud se levantó con violencia.

—¡¿Dijiste Pinkie Pie y sus amigas?! — Dijo Maud parándose de repente. — Pinkie no tiene idea de por qué sellamos esa cueva, tengo que ir de inmediato.

Y aunque su tono y expresión permanecían inalterables, salió volando a gran velocidad; justo para toparse con la puerta de la cantera completamente destrozada, lo que confirmó sus temores.

—¿En qué irresponsabilidad te metiste ahora Pinkie Pie? — Dijo Maud entrando a gran velocidad, todavía estaba a tiempo de detener a los monstruos de esa cueva del demonio.

Pero cuando entró esperando hallar a las ponis siendo destrozadas por esos horribles esqueletos y cráneos flotantes, se topó con tres criaturas bípedas destrozando ellos a los esqueletos y a dos ponis; un thersthal con una daga en la boca que también los despachaba con gran habilidad; y una terrestre en una especie de perinola gigante adornada con enormes cuchillas. Finalmente todos los monstruos fueron reducidos a nada, y los dos bípedos guardaron sus armas; un espejo y una espada.

—Bien — dijo Midna. — Lo mismo de siempre, Link, Fi y yo iremos por un lado; mientras que ustedes irán acompañadas de Epona y Sweet Fog. Como siempre localizamos el mapa, la brújula, el objeto y la llave del jefe.

No se hicieron objeciones, se formaron ambos grupos (todavía sin reparar en Maud) y se adentraron en la cueva. Entonces Twilight miró hacia la Princesa del Twilight.

—Midna, tengan mucho cuidado. Ustedes son sólo tres.

—Ténganlo ustedes — dijo Midna. — A diferencia nuestra, todo nuestro grupo lo componen aventureros experimentados.

Twilight le sonrió a Midna e iban a volver a avanzar, cuando Maud se hizo notar con una observación inteligente.

—Oigan, no entiendo qué intentan hacer aquí pero, ¿ya se dieron cuenta que no hay a dónde ir? Aquí todo lo que había era una cueva llena de monstruos, acabaron con los monstruos y ahora veo una cueva vacía. ¿Qué creen que harán?

Twilight se adentró un poco, haciendo luz con su cuerno; y Rarity la imitó. Hallaron un par de antorchas que prendieron con su magia. Entonces Link tomó su lámpara de aceite y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. Finalmente halló otras dos antorchas y las prendió.

De la nada sonó una pequeña musicita como de un flautín y cayó un cofre de la nada. Maud levantó una ceja, pero los demás ya se iban acostumbrando a eso.

Muy emocionada, Pinkie Pie saltó a ver qué hallaron.

—¡Ey! ¡Más bombas!

—Lástima, yo quería bits — se quejó Applejack.

—No es tan malo — dijo Link, que ahora todos menos Maud podían entender un poco mejor. — Es una pista de qué hacer para salir adelante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Quiso saber Fluttershy.

Link y Midna se sonrieron y tomando una bomba cada uno se pusieron a examinar las paredes de la cueva tocando éstas ya sea con la Master Sword o un pequeño cuchillo que la Twily cargaba. Epona hizo otro tanto y de pura casualidad donde ella tocó sonó hueco.

—¡Aquí! — Anunció, antes de tomar una bomba y arrojarla con violencia contra la pared.

La bomba obviamente estalló y reveló el camino. Una oleada de calor y olor a azufre los atacó con todos.

—Yo no fui — bromeó Rainbow Dash.

—La situación es demasiado seria como para el humor escatológico — regañó Twilight al notar que no sólo hacía más calor sino que había un resplandor al fondo. — Esto es lava.

—¡Oh no! ¿Lava? — Preguntó temblando Fluttershy.

—Tenía que tocar tarde o temprano — dijo Epona. — El templo del bosque, el templo del aire, el templo del terror; toca el templo del fuego. Ya sea Titanes de la Armonía o dioses antiguos de Hyrule, como que no agregan temas nuevos a sus templos.

—Por lo menos no nos topamos con un templo submarino — dijo Link. — Eso sí fue desesperante.

Los guerreros de Hyrule soltaron un gemido de entendimiento, pero obviamente las ponis no entendieron. Entonces atravesaron la puerta ante una enorme plataforma elevada sobre un pozo de lava ardiente; que soltaba enormes rocas de cuando en cuando; pero lo realmente horrible era que también se veían plataformas flotando sobre la lava ardiendo; revelando muchos niveles a través de los cuales deberían de atravesar para llegar al fondo del templo y finalmente ante el Titán de la Risa.

Maud parpadeó indiferente, aparentemente.

—Oficialmente no dejaré que Pinkie Pie se meta a este lugar peligroso. De haber sabido que había algo más aquí, hubiera usado más rocas para tapar la entrada.

—¡Pero Maud! — Protestó Pinkie Pie.

—Nada de peros — fue la cortante respuesta de Maud, sin subir el tono eso sí. — Nos vamos.

Y con su enorme fuerza, comenzó a halarla.

—Necesitamos a Pinkie para esta mazmorra, fue creada especialmente para ella; para llevarla al límite y que de este modo salve a Equestria — dijo Twilight.

—Busquen a la hermana de otra — dijo Maud.

Midna convocó una enorme mano de piedra que bloqueó el paso de las dos Pie; pero obviamente no conocía a Maud que sin problema alguno la destrozó de un golpazo.

—Adiós — dijo ella.

Pinkie Pie se libró de ella.

—No Maud. Equestria me necesita.

Maud Pie frunció el ceño ligeramente, entiéndase estaba echando chispas para quien la conociera bien.

—Pinkie Pie tú vienes conmigo, no puedo permitir que te metas a estas tonterías así como así.

—Maud, todas mis amigas han pasado por retos para restaurar la paz en Equestria. No puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados mientras soy la pieza faltante para salvar al Reino.

—Si todas tus amigas se enfrentaran a un monstruo gigante, ¿lo harías tú?

—¿Se lo decimos? — Le susurró Dash a Fluttershy.

Maud permaneció firme.

—Nada de peros, no voy a perderte Pinkie Pie.

Midna soltó un suspiro.

—No me gusta andar con tantos estorbos, sin ofender chicas pero avanzaríamos más rápido si fueran más heroínas de acción en lugar de heroínas de armonía; pero en fin. ¿por qué no vienes? Te aseguro como Princesa del Reino del Twilight que no involucraremos a tu hermana en la lucha hasta que nos topemos con esos retos especialmente diseñados para ellas. Hablo del Titán de la Risa al cual debe enfrentarse sola.

Maud la miró.

—¿No luchará aquí?

—Lo más que hará será ayudarnos a pensar los acertijos de la mazmorra — dijo Epona. — Como jugar a los rompecabezas.

Maud quedó conforme.

—No quiero que Pinkie Pie se exponga pero si es esto, por lo menos eso sí lo puedo aceptar.

—Pero eso suena no tan divertido — se quejó Pinkie Pie.

—Es eso o quedarte definitivamente fuera — le recriminó Twilight.

Así pues al igual que Maud, aunque no conforme; Pinkie tuvo que aceptar. Luego de eso entraron al templo, listas para el reto.

* * *

**Bombas y templo del fuego; algo así como la cueva de los dodongos; el templo del fuego propiamente dicho en el Ocarina; ese de la ciudad Goron que no me acuerdo muy bien qué era pero uno tenía que luchar sumo contra un enorme Goron. Y así, uno de mis elementos más querido de Zelda.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos! El fic está llegando a su fin con sólo dos templos pendientes. **

**¿El próximo templo lo prefieren de hielo como la Caverna de Hielo en el Zora's Domain o la fortaleza de la montaña helada en el Twilight Princess; o uno submarino?**


	15. Chapter 15

**De tal Portadora tal Titán**

Maud iba abrazando a la pobre Pinkie, que no podía ni moverse bien por culpa del fuerte abrazo de su hermana.

—Ehem… ¿algo de ayuda? — Preguntó la poni rosa.

Midna miró hacia las dos hermanas.

—Señorita Maud, aunque comprendo su preocupación, por lo menos déjele algo de movilidad a su hermana menor; estamos en una mazmorra con monstruos peligrosos, si no te mueves lo suficiente, adiós. Sin mencionar que es una mazmorra de fuego así que…

Maud no se hizo rogar aunque no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas a la salida. Entonces como de la nada el suelo comenzó a temblar.

—¿Eso qué anuncia? — Gritó histérica Maud.

—Nada bueno — dijeron los guerreros de Hyrule saltando al frente del grupo con espejos, espadas, spinners y piernas en alto.

Una manada de dinolfos y lizalfos rugió y se presentaron a la batalla.

—Cuando no, uno no puede meterse en un pozo de lava sin que estas cosas vengan a molestar — dijo Epona tomando una de las bombas y arrojándola con violencia contra un grupo cercano.

La enorme explosión lanzó lejos a los monstruos y Epona se lanzó con el spinner en alto dándole una buena sacudida a esas cosas, pero no por eso los había vencido.

—La única manera de asegurarte que acabaste con esas cosas es metiéndoles una espada en el corazón… o preferiblemente en el cráneo — gruñó Epona acabando con el más cercano.

Link tomó su Master Sword y la sacó levemente de la vaina como esperando. Los dinosaurios lo rodearon; entonces él tomó su gran espada y con un poderoso giro derrotó a los que estaban alrededor, que igualmente quisieron levantarse contra él; pero un segundo giro los despachó.

Finalmente Midna no se complicó la vida y los aplastó con las manos de piedra que convocaba con su Espejo de Sombras. Incluso a varios los arrojó hacia la lava.

—¿Entonces, avanzaos?

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a adentrarse en la mazmorra. Pinkie iba saltando junto a Maud cuando se dio cuenta:

—¿Notaron que ya no nos molesta que ellos vengan y maten criaturas frente a nuestras narices?

—Aparentemente se están acostumbrando a ver morir a sus enemigos. Bienvenidos al club de aventureros experimentados — dijo Epona aburridamente.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de horror cuando comprendieron que era verdad, ¿pero qué clase de aventura era está en la que se habían metido? Se estaban insensibilizando.

Maud por su parte sólo pensaba en una cosa y se acercó decidida a los guerreros de Hyrule.

—Sus habilidades no son normales, me gustaría saber cuánto me cobrarían por mantener a salvo a Pinkamena durante esta mazmorra.

—Nosotros mantenemos a salvo a todos — dijo Epona como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Me refiero a no separarse de ella ni un solo instante — dijo Maud con dureza. — Nuestra vida está en juego y me gustaría mucho salvar la de mi hermana.

—No estoy de humor para tonterías, tu hermana recibirá el mismo trato que todos. Y no nos hables de dinero, estamos en una mazmorra y eso significa que en más de algún cuarto nos toparemos acertijo complicado sólo por un cofre con monedas — dijo Midna. — Que son útiles pero el proceso en sí entorpecería nuestra misión.

Maud puso una cara de pocos amigos, que no se diferenciaba mucho de su expresión de siempre pero de todos modos estaba muy molesta.

—Ya déjalo Maud, no vale la pena — dijo Pinkie. — Además Epona, Fi, Link y Midna nos han protegido muy bien durante nuestra aventura, sin mencionar que esta mazmorra está pensada para mí y cuando sea el momento me tocará a mí sola enfrentarme al jefe final.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos largamos ya mismo Pinkie-Pie! Ningún miembro de mi familia vendrá y…

—Yo me quedaré a su lado si es necesario — ofreció Link tornándose en lobo. — Pero al momento de vérnoslas con el titán, tendrá que hacerlo sola.

—Ni hablar, Pinkie Pie no puede cargar con semejante responsabilidad y…

Link sonrió.

—Tu hermana es una de las ponis más fuertes y divertidas que conozco, Maud. Puede con todo; es por eso que esta mazmorra fue creada para ella. Tiene que probar que es digna, y lo es, de portar el Elemento de la Risa. Ella se queda Maud, no la subestimes; su fuerza no tiene comparación.

—¡Aw, Link! Eso es tan tierno… — dijo Pinkie acurrucándose contra él.

—¡Atrás mocosa, él está reservado! — Dijo Midna apartando a Pinkie con su cabello en forma de mano.

—¿Entonces ya están juntos? Menos mal, ya me preocupaba por ustedes chicos — dijo Fluttershy. — Son muy buena pareja, de verdad que sí.

—En serio que se habían tardado lo suyo — dijo aburridamente Epona. — Pensé que me iba a volver vieja antes que alguno diera el paso; en serio que si seguía escuchando a Link quejarse sobre cómo no tiene el valor de confesarse me iba a suicidar del tedio, eso o lo hubiera hecho yo por él. Lo que ocurriera primero.

—Lo mismo con Midna — dijo Sweet Fog. — El héroe que nos salvó; un gran amigo… el chico perro. Por mucho que la Princesita quiera ocultarlo, era obvio que le gustara y…

—¡Bueno ya! — Gritó Midna con una venita de irritación en la sien. — Sí, ahora estamos juntos, no hay que hacer un circo del asunto. ¿Podríamos concentrarnos? Tenemos una mazmorra que ganar para seguir avanzando.

Al final comenzaron a avanzar aunque los chistecitos seguían. Esa maldita mazmorra era un verdadero horno, sin mencionar que los monstruos caloríficos eran una verdadera molestia. Entre tantos había enormes bestias como lagartos que se arrastraban por el suelo y exhalaban fuego; además de los filosos dientes con los que atacaban a los héroes. Epona como siempre era algo impulsiva y decidió lanzarse con todo y Spinner contra el lagarto, un dodongo, pero la bestia dio un poderoso coletazo derribándola de su arma y la yegua cayó hacia atrás mientras que su zurrón se arrastraba lejos.

El dodongo abrió las fauces listo para morder a su presa, cuando Applejack llegó corriendo con el zurrón en la boca, revisando qué podía hallar y arrojó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance: una bomba. El dodongo se sorprendió con el ataque repentino y de una dentellada tragó lo que Applejack le había arrojado. El efecto fue inmediato: el monstruo se quedó congelado unos instantes hasta que dio una gran vuelta y echaba humo por los oídos.

—¡Rayos, va a explotar! — Gritó Epona arrojando a Applejack lejos.

Efectivamente el dodongo estalló sin remedio. Applejack se quedó en shock por lo que había hecho.

—Felicidades, mataste tu primer monstruo — dijo Epona dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda.

—¡¿Sólo eso dirás?! — Gritó Applejack. — ¡Por dios, maté algo! ¿Qué clase de poni soy? Tomé una vida, tomé una vida…

Epona se armó de paciencia y miró fijamente a Applejack.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?  
—Porque… bueno, te vi en peligro y no iba a permitir que la cosa esa te dañara. Tú simplemente eres demasiado importante para mí Epona, una de mis mejores amigas y fuera de tus costumbres de aventurera salvaje me caes bien y…

Aunque sonrojada, Epona le sonrió a Applejack.

—Precisamente, lo hiciste porque alguien importante para ti iba a morir, no hiciste nada malo querida amiga, esto no fue un crimen capital. Sólo te precipitaste y no controlaste tus acciones pero eso… ¿y eso qué? Me alegra mucho que me hayas salvado, amiga mía.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a montarse en el Spinner.

—No te tortures con boberías — dijo Epona avanzando. — ¿De acuerdo?

Applejack no supo qué decir, ni se percató de la risita de Midna. De no ser porque Link estaba hasta el final del grupo cuidando de Pinkie Pie, le hubiera comentado que tal vez había otra pareja en proceso. Pero de todos modos decidió concentrarse en la mazmorra, pues no olvidaba la expansión del Twilight.

Finalmente entre diferentes avances llegaron a un extraño recinto en donde había una especie de pirámide con varios sectores de gradas; protegidos entre rejas con varios switchs tipo diamante entre ellos; y en la cima de la pequeña formación de rocas, había un cofre. Link lanzó una flecha contra uno de ellos y éste al activarse abrió una de las rejas, pero tras un sonido como de reloj, las rejas se cerraron.

—Switchs de tiempo — dijeron Fi, Midna, Link, Epona y Sweet a la vez.

—¿Y cómo se supone que le haremos? — Dijo Rainbow — Golpeamos el switch y corremos al tramo de gradas antes que se cierre la puerta, ¡dan como diez segundos! No es posible lograr algo así!

Fi examinaba la trampa.

—Tal vez haya una probabilidad comprando más tiempo. Si se deja una bomba junto al switch de tiempo, se puede avanzar mientras ésta explota activando así la puerta y se tendrán más segundos para pasar.

Rainbow la miró.

—Wow, se nota que tienen experiencia con mazmorras.

—Eso y quien fuera que diseñó estas tonterías se inspira mucho en Hyrule — dijo Epona. — ¿Quién se mete a esto?

—¡Lo hago yo! — Dijo Pinkie Pie. — No hay monstruos aquí, sólo inteligencia. Quiero probar yo.

Nadie puso objeción y entonces Pinkie corrió hacia la primera reja mientras que Maud activaba el switch; entonces la reja se abrió y Pinkie entró alegremente. Se topó con otro switch, pero ya sabía lo que había que hacer: ella colocó la bomba y corrió a toda velocidad el largo tramo de escaleras hacia la próxima puerta; y cuando sintió la explosión detrás de ella, imprimó más velocidad y llegó justo al último segundo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Sonriendo, repitió el proceso una segunda vez; con menos tiempo pero era divertido probarlo.

Finalmente una tercera y llegó ante el cofre, que muy sonriente decidió abrir; y una vez lo abrió, todas las rejas se desactivaron permitiéndole bajar con el cofre en el lomo para enseñárselos a sus amigas. En éste habían dos cañones como su cañón de fiestas; pero más pequeñitos y portátiles.

—¿Y esto? ¡Qué genial! ¡Cañones gemelos!

—Son simpáticos — dijo Link. — Aunque no veo su utilidad.

Un fuerte crujir como de llamas los puso a todos en alerta; y se levantaron a tiempo de recibir la amenaza. La habitación se llenó de torres de fuego que se movían en un mortal vaivén listas para aplastar al incauto que las desafió.

Una vez las vieron bien, se dieron cuenta que no eran torres; eran manos de lava ardiente.

Grandes manos de lava ardiente que se lanzaron contra los aventureros; que se lanzaron hacia todos lados para eludir el ataque de esas cosas.

—¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué? — Gritó Rarity. — ¡Soy muy joven para morir siendo cocinada!

Las manos se dirigieron hacia ella y Pinke gritó:

—¡Rarity!

—¡PINKIE NO! — Gritó Maud intentando detener a su hermana, pero ella ya se había lanzado y atacó con su nuevo objeto.

Del cañón surgió un chorro de blanca espuma que al contacto con las manos ardientes, las enfriaron transformándolos en piedra.

—¿Espuma de extintor de incendios? ¡Se ve divertido! — Gritó ella loca de contenta.

—Esas cosas se llaman Magmanos; y será mejor acabarlas mientras están en su estado solidificado — dijo Fi rápidamente.

Link no se hizo rogar, siguiendo la instrucción de Maud de proteger a Pinkie, se lanzó contra la torre de piedra justo en el instante en que comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Una segunda magmano surgió de la nada lista para cocinar a Pinkie pero ella reaccionó rápido gracias al Pinkie-sentido y la apagó mientras que Link la destrozaba.

Repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que por in los enemigos se fueron.

—Bien, he de admitir que tienes tus habilidades para cazar monstruos Pinkie Pie — dijo Maud. — No me gusta lo que haces, pero veo que no estás nada indefensa

Pinkie se abrazó a su hermana mayor.

—¡Te lo agradezco Maud! Sólo eso quería escuchar.

Maud le acarició la melena a Pinkie.

—Pero de todos modos quiero que no te separes del bípedo que se transforma en lobo.

—Link me protegerá, ya verás — sonrió Pinkie.

Entonces siguieron bajando, usando bombas para abrir caminos cerrados que casi siempre llevaban a bits, y al igual que casi todos, Maud estaba cada vez más harta de esas tonterías de hallar dinero. La única que no se quejaba era Applejack que sonreía y guardaba en su bolso las monedas que se iban repartiendo. Era genial, a estas alturas podría comprarle el nuevo arado a Big Mac… y quizá hasta una nueva mochila a Apple Bloom.

Entonces llegaron a un nuevo cuarto en donde una enorme llave colgaba sobre un pozo de lava, sobre la cual saltaban dos serpientes de fuego cruzándose entre sí y escupiendo una llamarada ante cualquier movimiento.

—Bueno, por suerte estas cosas no están entre plataformas flotantes en la lava. Eso sí era molesto — dijo Link.

—Y peligroso — terminó Midna. — ¿Cómo hacemos con ellas?

—Tal vez yo pueda encargarme — dijo Twilight lanzando un hechizo congelante contra ambas; que apenas las rozó comenzó a soltar vapor. Las cosas inmediatamente se sumergieron para recuperar su calor cuando Twilight hizo aparecer una gran roca sobre el charco de lava donde esas cosas estaban saltando.

—Listo — dijo ella muy orgullosa de sí misma. Desde su calabozo no había hecho mayor cosa durante la aventura más que ofrecerles su casa a los guerreros de Hyrule y quería sentirse útil.

Desgraciadamente ese intento falló cuando Rarity simplemente usó su cuerno y levitó hacia ellas la llave.

—Twilight, querida, ¿y no era más fácil hacer esto desde el principio?

Twilight no supo qué decir, se quedó congelada por la sorpresa.

—Pues ahora que lo dices…

La gran mayoría hizo un face-hoof pero no le dijo nada a la alicornio; estaban demasiado acalorados en esa maldita mazmorra como para replicarle.

Entonces la tierra tembló y las dos serpientes nadadoras de lava saltaron fundiendo la roca que había creado Twilight y se lanzaron contra las agresoras.

Link se protegió con su escudo Hylian, usando la técnica secreta de golpe del escudo; para desorientar a las cosas y luego partirlas a la mitad con un ágil movimiento; siempre para que no tocaran a Pinkie.

Avanzaron hacia un tramo de escaleras.

—Según mis cálculos, este es el último; si seguimos bajando vamos a terminar en el centro de la tierra — dijo Fi tranquilamente.

Fue así como el grupo entero llegó a la parte más baja de aquella mazmorra del infierno (hablo del calor, claro) abriendo la puerta con la Llave del Jefe, listas para lo que sea. Cuando entraron sintieron como si una brisa gélida las golpeara de sorpresa, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era porque era una habitación con aire acondicionado.

—Maestra, ¿esto no le parece raro? — Le preguntó Fi a Midna, pues Link estaba lejos aún en la misión de proteger a Pinkie a como diera lugar.

Midna gruñó.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, con un demonio! Y no, luego del tal Flutterax todo me parece normal.

Fi asintió secamente mientras que el grupo entraba a la mazmorra; revelando entonces lo que parecía ser un payaso hecho de roca volcánica.

—Wow, está bonito — dijo Pinkie observando.

—¡Muchas gracias! Tú tampoco careces de encanto, mortal — respondió la estatua de pronto, cubriéndose de grandes llamaradas. — Me llamo Pinkox, Titán de la Risa. ¿Quién quiera una FIESTA?

Cientos de luces se encendieron por toda la estancia revelando una gran cantidad de dulces a disposición de cualquiera, una enorme pista de baile, el juego de pescar manzanas, el juego de ponle la cola al poni y muchos más.

—Wow, simplemente wow — dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¡Y esa pista de baile se ve profesional! Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella, señor Pinkox.

El titán se inclinó divertido.

—¿Pista de baile? ¡Es una pista de combate señorita Pinkie Pie! Es para que usted y yo peleemos por el honor, ¿no se supone que debe de vencerme?

Pinkie se emocionó con los cañones gemelos.

—Oki-Doki-Loki, no tendré piedad así que es el momento de actuar señor Titán Pinkox.

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Maestro, mucha música!

Comenzó a sonar un equipo de sonido quién sabe dónde mientras que Pinkox saltó a la pista ya listo.

—Los demás que disfruten la fiesta si quieren, Pinkie Pie y yo nos encargaremos.

Pinkie iba a saltar cuando fue retenida por Maud.

—Pinkie, no.

—Maud, lo siento pero esto es algo que debemos hacer todas por el bien de Equestria. Ya estuve al margen en esta mazmorra por respeto a ti hermana mayor, pero hay cosas que debo hacer sola.

Maud al final la soltó a regañadientes; pero ya se le había advertido que al último momento Pinkie tendría que luchar por su cuenta. Entonces Epona le ofreció un frasco a Pinkie.

—Toma, por si las cosas se ponen…

—¡No hay problema Epona! Yo tengo mi Pinkie-sentido. No será fácil vencerme.

Entonces Pinkie saltó a la pista, estaba lista. Pinkox sonrió.

—¡Sólo como un último agregado!

Y se vendó los ojos.

—¿Seguro que quieres luchar con los ojos vendados? — Le preguntó Pinkie a Pinkox. — Yo no quiero ganar injustamente, una batalla es una batalla.

Pinkox se encogió de hombros y mostró su enigmática sonrisa.

—Vamos mocosa, no me subestimes. Tú tendrás los cañones gemelos pero yo tengo uno o dos trucos bajo la manga. ¿Entonces quieres o no luchar contra mí? El divertido juego comienza a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Pinkie gritó muy emocionada y disparó sus dos cañones gemelos contra Pinkox, que tranquilamente se hizo a la derecha, colocándose justo entre el fuego de ambos cañones que lo pasaron rozando como si nada. Pinkie retrocedió muy sorprendida y entonces Pinkox saltó muy alto y gritando de alegría gritó:

—¿Saben qué amerita esto? ¡UNA FIESTA!

Giró como loco en el aire soltando lo que en un principio parecían divertidos globos y serpentinas; pero en realidad eran enormes rocas volcánicas aun ardiendo y chorros de lava ardiente. Pinkie gritó y como pudo eludió aquello pero no pudo evitar chamuscarse la cola. Por suerte su Pinkie-sentido le advirtió de la mayoría de los ataques de Pinkox.

—Wow, tú sí eres bueno — dijo Pinkie Pie disparando uno solo de los cañones contra Pinkox, que una vez más se hizo elegantemente hacia un lado eludiéndola por completo.

Maud levantó una ceja, todo esto le sonaba, pero mejor no decir nada hasta estar segura.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó Midna.

—Nada, es sólo que… tengo que estar segura, olvídalo — dijo Maud.

Pinkie por su parte seguía utilizando su Pinkie-sentido para no ser tocada por los brutales ataques ardientes de Pinkox, y el colmo era que la lava se estaba acumulando en la plataforma y casi no había terreno seguro. Pinkie estaba desesperada, de acuerdo, seguía disparando los chorros de espuma blanca para extinguir las llamas del Titán pero era muy difícil, y lo peor era que no podía atinarle no sabía por qué. Aunque tratar de darle por la espalda, el Titán se movía ágilmente hacia los lados como si nada, ¿cómo sabía?

Entonces, luego de diez agonizantes minutos en donde veía a su hermanita correr desesperadas de llamas sin poder contraatacar como se debe, Maud gritó:

—¡POR FAUST, DATE CUENTA PINKIE! ¡TIENE UN SEXTO SENTIDO PARA EL PELIGRO IGUAL QUE TÚ!

Pinkie frenó en seco muy sorprendida, pero en ese momento eludió un ataque de más "globos" de roca ardiente y "confeti" de lava que fue lanzado contra ella…precisamente alertada por su Pinkie-sentido.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Eso es trampa señor Titán!

—¿Trampa? — Se indignó el Titán. — Pero mi querida Pinkie Pie, tú lo usas contra mí igual, ¿no? no es algo que podamos controlar, simplemente viene con el paquete de ser nosotros; niñita. Piénsalo: de tal portadora tal titán, ¿o era al revés?

Pinkie eludió dos rocas ardiendo más y sonrió. Era cierto, y ahora que lo sabía…

—¡MAUD! Necesito tu ayuda, como en los viejos tiempo. Pero sólo tú. ¿De acuerdo señor Pinkox?

—Tus amigas también hubieran valido, siempre y cuando no sean esos monstruos de Hyrule.

Maud no se hizo esperar, se lanzó a aquella pista de baile para derrotar al payaso en llamas, cuando una fuerte mano la retuvo. Era Link que le dijo algo que ella no entendió.

—No te entiendo lo que me dices, y no tengo tiempo a que te transformes en lobo. ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi hermanita!

Link tampoco entendió lo que le decían pero de todos modos puso un frasco en uno de los bolsillos de Maud y la dejó ir. Le dio una pequeña ayuda, claro, ¿pero qué era?

Ya lo averiguaría después, corrió justo para que Pinkie la salvara de una roca a punto de aplastarla. Pinkie la miró seriamente:

—Maud, aunque necesito tu ayuda ten cuidado. Tú no tienes sexto sentido para el peligro.

Maud torció el gesto al tiempo en que se separaban de un chorro de lava y varias rocas.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Y para qué me quieres?

Pinkie le arrojó uno de los cañones gemelos a Maud y luego disparó contra el Titán. El Titán lo eludió divertido y soltó una lluvia de pequeñas rocas volcánicas contra Pinkie. Maud gritó y disparó con su propia espuma para apagar incendios. El ataque derribó a Pinkox, que rodó por el suelo y se levantó sonriente.

—¡Oigan, eso no fue nada amable! — Dijo lanzando un chorro de rocas ardientes contra cada una de sus oponentes.

Maud apenas si pudo huir de aquel ataque brutal mientras que Pinkie se valía de su Pinkie-sentido para moverse con tranquilidad sin ser rozada siquiera. Entonces ella levantó su cañón y disparó; Pinkox lo eludió. Pinkie hizo un puchero y esquivó las rocas gigantes con las que el Titán contraatacó. Maud miraba su cañón y luego disparó.

Pinkox lo eludió otra vez sacándole la lengua a Maud (muy al estilo de Pinkie Pie) cuando gritó del dolor cuando Pinkie le alcanzaba por la espalda con su propio cañón. Molesto escupió una gran llamarada contra Pinkie; pero ella por supuesto la eludió, era un fastidio.

—¡Es hora de bañarse maloso apestoso! — Gritó Pinkie Pie respondiendo a una nueva llamarada con un chorro de su espuma para incendios. Ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro, divirtiéndose de veras pero sin tener la menor intención de perder.

Entonces Maud sonrió y respondió con otro chorro por el costado. Pinkox gritó de dolor y ambas hermanas se separaron y contraatacaron describiendo un círculo alrededor de él y disparando cada una desde un lado opuesto. Pinkox estaba más molesto que nunca.

—Es exactamente igual al Pinkie-sentido — sonrió Pinkie Pie. — Muy exacto pero si tratas de predecir dos peligros simuláneos…

—Falla por completo — dijo Maud contenta, ella conocía a Pinkie Pie desde siempre y también conocía la debilidad del famoso Pinkie-sentido.

Pincox se elevó y dejó caer enormes piedras ardientes sobre todo el lugar; ambas hermanas se arrejuntaron como pudieron en el punto en el que Pinkie sabía que las rocas no las aplastarían; pero una vez éstas dejaron de caer, Pinkox se dejó caer con todo justo en ese punto, pero Pinkie también estaba alertada y empujó a su hermana lejos del punto de impacto. Era divertido, así que Pinkie disparó hacia arriba cuando se elevó para aplastarlas con su propio cuerpo de lava solidificada una vez más.

Maud por su parte también disparó, aunque un poco antes que Pinkie; captando de este modo la atención del titán y esta vez la poni terrestre no pudo eludir el enorme cuerpo que se le vino encima. Cayó abrasada por las llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de roca de Pinkox.

—¡Maud! — Gritó Pinkie Pie asustada corriendo hacia su hermana mayor.

Achicharrada, Maud sólo pudo atinar a toser.

—Pinkie… lo lamento… juré que te protegería en este maldito lugar y…

—¡No Maud, esto fue culpa mía! — Lloró Pinkie. — ¡Yo fui la que tuvo la brillante idea de usar el punto débil del Pinkie-sentido contra él! ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Por favor Maud, hagas lo que hagas quédate conmigo. ¡Hermana no me dejes por favor!

Maud cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos.

—¡No! ¡Por el amor de Faust no! — Gritó Twilight.

—¡Por favor que sea una ilusión! ¡Es demasiado horrible! — Lloriqueó Fluttershy.

—Esto… esto no puede terminar así — dijo Applejack.

Incluso Rainbow, que era una chica muy ruda no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas pero eso sí: no pudo decir nada. Todo esto era muy pero muy horrible, incluso Rarity sollozaba sin poderse controlar. Maud, ¿por qué Maud?

Los únicos que permanecían tranquilos eran el grupo de Hyrule. Epona incluso miró a Link como preguntando.

—Oye viejo, ¿cómo sabías que la poni esa iba a necesitar esa cosa?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Epona? Has sido mi compañera de aventuras tanto tiempo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no puede ser una de mis aventuras sin que algún hada esté involucrada. Si no aquí la utilizaría en el próximo templo; o bien el reto final que seguramente aparecerá cuando terminemos con todo estoy.

Midna hizo un pequeño facepalm pero se rio divertida. Conocía bien a Link y sabía que hablaba en serio. Las chicas justo iban a preguntarles si no tenían corazón, si no estaban tristes por lo que acababa de suceder; cuando de repente ocurrió lo imposible. Una pequeña esfera de luz con dos alas se levantó del cuerpo frito de Maud y bailoteó a su alrededor con gran fulgor. Maud abrió los ojos de repente; curada de todas sus heridas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Como lo dijo Link: no puede ser una de sus aventuras sin que un hada esté involucrada — sonrió Epona.

Maud no supo qué decir, ni tampoco las demás; y Pinkox mucho menos. Se sentía mal por la pobre mortal… ¿y de pronto estaba con vida otra vez? ¿Pero qué clase de monstruosos poderes eran portados por esos tales guerreros de Hyrule? De todos modos no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque justo en ese momento dos chorros de espuma contra incendios le dieron de lleno; estaba tan concentrado en qué demonios ocurría que no notó la llamada de su Pinkox-sentido.

Rearmadas y listas para ganar las dos hermanas Pie dispararon con todo; bailando alrededor de él disparando a la vez y atinando aunque sea uno. Pinkox iba perdiendo la intensidad de sus llamas; pronto sólo sería un montón de rocas. La batalla siguió con la misma intensidad por un tiempo cuando finalmente Pinkox cayó al suelo, ya sin calor alguno emanando de su cuerpo.

Estaba vencido pero feliz.

—¡A esto lo llamo yo un baile de fiesta! Me han vencido limpiamente… o casi, sigo sin entender qué fue lo que los guerreros de Hyrule le hicieron a la mortal.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo me devolvieron a la vida? — Preguntó de pronto Maud.

Link como si nada mostró su segunda y última hada, que cargaba en su zurrón y dijo algo inteligible para la yegua.

—Link dice que se llaman hadas y que tienen esa virtud — sonrió Pinkie Pie, contenta de poder entender ya a Link junto con el resto de sus amigas; y siempre y cuando cargues una contigo, no importa que te descuides aventurando, porque esa cosa te traerá de vuelta a la vida. Aunque tenerla contigo no significa que debas comenzar a arriesgarte así como así.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo — dijo Midna medio fastidiada.

Link se rio con ganas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La twily se sorprendió bastante pero se sonrojó complacida.

—¿Y eso?

—Tenía ganas de celebrar, además aunque no lo demuestres… en el fondo me adoras Midna — bromeó Link.

La Princesa del Twilight estuvo a punto de responderle como debía pero se la pensó mejor y lo rodeó con su brazo, no le importaba mucho bromear con ello ya que por algo habían comenzado a salir oficialmente.

—¡E interrumpiendo esta bella escenita, los guiaré a la salida! — Dijo Pinkox haciendo un exagerado ademán hacia una puerta entre tanto bocadillo. — Sólo les queda un templo, espero que estén preparados; aunque si han llegado hasta aquí es porque así es. ¡Mucha suerte guerreros de Equestria y guerreros de Hyrule!

El grupo sólo le dedicó una sonrisa al titán, y se dirigieron hacia la salida orgullosamente. Un templo, sólo un templo más; aunque en el fondo Link y Midna sabían que después de los templos venía un jefe final y se morían por luchar contra él. Bueno, así era la vida el aventurero; tendrían que acostumbrarse.

* * *

**¡Gente! Sé que fue medio forzado lo del hada y Maud, pero prefiero tomarme la situación con buen humor y por eso puse esa conversación; pero es en serio, tenía que poner un hadita. Un Zelda sin haditas es algo así como una dona sin agujero, ¿no les parece? Mazmorras de fuego, las odio por lo difícil pero son hermosas y geniales al momento de pasarlas; de mis partes favoritas de todos los Zeldas.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**La torre de hielo**

—Adiós Pinkamena Diane Pie, pasa a visitarnos más seguido — dijo Igneus Rock monótonamente mientras abrazaba a su hija. — Verte me pone loco de contento siempre.

—Sí, o por lo menos escríbenos más seguido — dijo Quartz, la mamá de Pinkie, mientras bostezaba. — Te extrañamos mucho querida.

Pinkie los abrazó expresivamente, contrastando con sus padres, y luego se despidió alegremente reuniéndose con sus amigas y los guerreros de Hyrule listos para la siguiente batalla. Dentro de nada recargarían el Árbol de la Armonía, no podían esperar.

—¿Entonces no tenemos que movernos en tren también esta vez? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—No, sino tenemos que ir donde obtuve mi Cutie Mark, querida — dijo Rarity señalando tranquilamente la montaña que se veía unos cuantos metros al fondo. — De hecho, está muy cerca de aquí, muy pero muy cerca.

—Por eso dejamos estos dos templos para el final — dijo Pinkie muy contenta. — Pero bueno, guíanos Rarity, quiero ver a dónde nos llevará tu Cutie Mark.

El grupo se puso en marcha, con Link, Midna y Rarity al frente; seguidos del resto, y en la retaguardia cuidando a todos se encontraban Epona, Applejack, Sweet Fog y Fi.

—¿Es seguro por aquí? — Preguntó Twilight al cabo de unos momentos. — Se ve silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Me pone de nervios Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga, por algo era el páramo de su niñez.

—Sí es seguro amiga, no te preocupes por eso. Hay muchos diamantes escondidos entre este granito, pero es tan pero tan duro; que no pueden partirse. Es prácticamente imposible, sólo una explosión muy poderosa tendría la fuerza de hacerlo… pero si a alguien se le ocurre terminaría soterrado por culpa de una avalancha. Por eso ni los perros diamante vienen por aquí, ellos sí saben lo que les conviene; siempre y cuando no implique secuestrar a la pobre Rarity, jí-jí.

Rarity soltó un bufido pero se rio tranquilamente.

—¡Ah, tanto recurso desperdiciado! — Dijo la modista por fin. — Imagínense lo que podría crear si tuviera acceso a estas hermosas joyas inaccesibles.

—Si me preguntan a mí, yo lo llamaría un paraíso para los Goron — dijo Epona.

—¿Los Goron? ¿Qué o quiénes son los Goron?

—Tipos raros que son muy fuertes y se alimentan de rocas — respondió Epona. — Seguro los Goron abrirían estas rocas usando esa cosa rara que hacen con sus cuerpos, extrayendo los diamantes o lo que sea que hay aquí dentro.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que Rarity paró.

—¡Es aquí! Lo recuerdo perfectamente, es un momento tan bello que literalmente grabé cada detalle en mi memoria. Todo sigue igual, esa roca… esa fisura en el suelo… hasta esa formación de por allá ¡Ah, lo recuerdo tan bien! Es hermoso, muy hermoso…

Fi flotó suavemente y con cuidado cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

—Efectivamente, siento una firma mágica parecida a la que porta Rarity Belle en su interior. Precisamente debajo de donde estamos parados.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, hasta que Pinkie Pie (como cosa rara en ella) puso mala cara:

—¡Ay por favor! ¡Ni Maud puede romper este granito con sus cascos… es demasiado duro, por algo nadie se ha atrevido a extraer nada de esta montaña. ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos al Templo de la Armonía de Rarity? Creo que el Twilight nos tragará a todos.

—Ni de broma digas una cosa así — dijo amenazante Midna.

—¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? — Preguntó desesperada y molesta Pinkie Pie.

—Este… ¿kaboom? — Sugirió Epona sacando una bomba.

—Ya te dijeron que nos soterrarías a todos — regañó Fluttershy. — ¿Y explotar cosas es lo único que se te ocurre siempre?

Epona se encogió de hombros indiferente y no dijo más.

—Vamos, nos la hemos pasado en acertijo todo este tiempo; es obvio que se trata de uno — dijo Twilight por fin.

—Todo un milagro, ¡La voz de la razón! — Celebró Midna.

Comenzaron a avanzar en círculos, buscando un indicio o un swtich oculto para abrir la entrada al último de los calabozos que tendrían que enfrentar; cuando Rarity tropezó con una grieta en el suelo y cayó de narices. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a examinar.

—¡Oigan, miren! Aquí hay una especie de grabado gigante — anunció la unicornio blanca.

Las chicas comenzaron a quitar el polvo, revelando así un dibujo antiguo que ocupaba casi toda el área donde estaban paradas. Para cuando terminaron, Midna se elevó para observar el símbolo desde arriba. E hizo un face-palm.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Es que alguien quiere que enseñemos todas las herramientas hylianas que tenemos o qué demonios? — Se quejó la Princesa del Twilight.

—¿Midna? — Preguntó la Princesa Twilight. — ¿Ves algo tú?

—Sí, una estupidez. Link, saca tu Dominion Rod.

Epona no pudo contener su propio face-hoof, ¿era en serio? Bueno, le pasó el bastón mágico a Link, que lo sostuvo en alto; estaba listo.

Un enorme temblor sacudió el lugar donde estaban todos parados y una gigantesca estructura de una entrada apareció justo bajo sus cascos, tanto que muchos tuvieron que saltar lejos mientras la mole de piedra se elevaba hasta revelar una enorme entrada… bloqueada por dos pedazos de hielo bastante grandes.

—Sí, típico, toca el templo del hielo — dijo Epona al observar los bloques que les impedían la entrada.

—No hay que ponernos negativos — dijo Link sacando de la alforja de su amiga una bola de hierro bastante grande con la que solía destrozar los bloques en la Fortaleza de Hielo que les pertenecía a los yetis Yeto y Yeta.

Pero Twilight lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, aquí más fácil.

Y con su cuerno convocó una gran llamarada que fundió los dos trozos de hielo y el grupo entero entró al lugar. Lo primero con lo que se toparon fue un letrero:

AQUEL QUE NO VALORE SU VIDA, QUE CONTINÚE HACIA LA TORRE DE HIELO

—Pero qué alentador — ironizó Applejack.

—Bueno, si sobrevivimos al templo subterráneo de los no-muertos no veo por qué no podamos soportar algo de frío — dijo Rarity entrando altivamente.

Preocupados por la impetuosidad de la poni, Link y Midna la siguieron, no sabían con qué podían toparse ahí dentro. Efectivamente, fueron recibidos por una bocanada de aire helado, que hizo que todos temblaran.

—¡Por Celestia! De aquí no me muevo hasta que vaya por un suéter, esto no hay quién lo aguante — se quejó Rarity con dignidad.

Midna levantó una ceja.

—Sí… teniendo en cuenta que el Twilight se está expandiendo ya hacia Ponyville, eso queda fuera de discusión. Mejor movámonos o de lo contrario nos congelaremos de verdad.

—No te preocupes Rarity, pondré un hechizo térmico sobre nosotros para que podamos avanzar libremente — dijo Twilight, y dicho y hecho, tras convocar su hechizo; todos se sintieron bien y listos para seguir adelante.

—Antes que nada, estos templos se caracterizan por tener monstruos cuyos poderes te hielan hasta los huesos y aunque luego puedes moverte libremente, el congelamiento es bastante doloroso y no puedes moverte para nada. Tengan cuidado, sobre todo con los malditos Keese.

Asintieron y se prepararon para lo que fuera. En la torre de hielo se toparon con un cuarto completamente blanco, sin nada más que dos murciélagos parados sobre las antorchas que en cuanto los vieron, los atacaron sin piedad; e igualmente sin piedad fueron acabados por Epona y Sweet Fog con un ágil movimiento de espada.

Pero luego nada, había ciertos montículos de hielo pero nada más, estaban parados en medio de una estancia perdida en el tiempo completamente congelada.

—Brrr, será un milagro que no salgamos de aquí con un resfriado — dijo Pinkie Pie temblorosa.

—Y lo peor es que no saldremos pronto, los templos de hielo son conocidos en Hyrule por ser extremadamente difíciles — dijo Epona. — Ahora, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

—Obviamente hay algo bajo estos montículos de hielo, y yo no me voy satisfecho hasta romper algo con mi bola de hierro — dijo Link tomando el artículo que Twilight le frustró usar y comenzó a girarlo con fuerza, para luego arrojarlo contra el montículo de hielo más cercano. — ¡Ay por favor! ¡Bits!

—Ya, ya hombre no te quejes — dijo Applejack guardándoselos. — ¡Genial! Ya tengo para la mochila de Apple Bloom. La pobre dice que la suya ya no aguanta más y es cierto, la verdad es que la pobre merece más pero estamos en tiempos difíciles.

—Dejando eso de lado, hay que buscar qué montículo tiene la solución al acertijo — dijo Epona triturando el que tenía más cerca con su Spinner. El montículo reveló debajo un pequeño Switch de presión, que Epona activó pero apenas se separó éste regresó a la normalidad. — Bien, falta otro switch de estos, ¿alguno puede dar con él?

Applejack no quería quedarse atrás y con una gran patada destrozó otro montículo de hielo, revelando más bits, que se guardó alegremente. Al final Twilight usó un torbellino de fuego con el cual derritió los montículos revelando el switch que faltaba y se colocó ella misma encima. Epona la imitó con el que había encontrado.

Entonces el suelo entero tembló y dos plataformas de donde estaban se separaran, formando un elevador que iba en círculo perpetuo hacia abajo y regresaba al piso superior (para los que lo han jugado, háganse de cuenta la Torre de Hielo del Link Between Worlds).

—Bien, interesante, un templo tipo torre subterránea, igual que el que acabamos de pasar — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Está genial, me gusta.

—Como dije, cuidado con las bestias congelantes — dijo Link.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, veamos qué tanto podemos usar esas cosas para explorar el templo — dijo Rarity comenzando a moverse y posicionándose en una de esas plataformas móviles, acompañada de sus amigas. Debido a su tamaño los guerreros de Hyrule tuvieron que ir en otra, pero por lo menos sabían que Epona y Sweet Fog iban con el otro grupo en caso las cosas se pusieran feas.

—¿Creen que estarán bien? — Le preguntó Midna a Link.

—Pues de momento han sobrevivido, esperemos en Hylia que sigan así — dijo Link pensativo.

Entonces, conforme la plataforma iba bajando cada vez más y más pudieron ir apreciando el templo en el cual se encontraban, hecho de la misma roca sólida de la montaña; pero cubierto además por una gruesa capa de hielo que hacía que todo se viera blanco. Pero lo peor fue en el primer nivel inferior, en donde fueron recibidos por unos adefesios que parecían esculturas de hielo con ojos rojos, miles de pequeños ojos rojos que al verlos soltaron una corriente de aire helado. El elevador ya se iba alejando de ese piso cuando ellos soltaron el aliento, pero Link y Midna se miraron y de inmediato supieron que tenían el mismo pensamiento: era hora de divertirse a su modo.

Ambos saltaron de aquella plataforma y se arrojaron sobre esas horribles cosas con gran agilidad. Link giraba su bola de hierro y la arrojó contra el más cercano, luego de ágilmente bloquear su aliento congelante con el escudo Hylian. Al impacto la cosa estalló en miles de pedazos, como versiones en miniatura de sí mismo con un ojo cada uno que iban patinando por toda la habitación chocándose por doquier.

Midna tronó el cuello y con su magia Twily hizo aparecer un arco en el cual colocó una flecha incendiaria y disparó múltiples veces. Las cosas inmediatamente se deshicieron ante los ataques de Midna; mientras ella flotaba con suavidad por el aire eludiendo las bocanadas de aliento congelante de los otros Freezzard; mientras Link hacía otro tanto corriendo como podía de esas horribles cosas y arrojando paulatinamente la enorme bola de hierro para acabar con las monstruosidades aquellas.

Desde el piso inferior, las ponis voltearon hacia arriba escuchando aquel escándalo.

—Por Celestia, ¿qué ocurre allá arriba?

—Que Link nos hace el favor de quitarnos de encima a los malditos Freezzards, y menos mal porque no quiero experimentar ser congelada — dijo Epona. — Según Link es muy desagradable.

Las chicas no dijeron más y siguieron bajando por aquella torre, observando que en cada cuarto todo tipo de criaturas, desde lobos blancos hasta una especie de gelatinas que se arrastraban hacia ellas lenta y pavorosamente. Monstruos que no habían visto antes, pero al igual que en otras mazmorras, Epona y Sweet Fog claro que los habían visto. Además que en cada nivel veían ya fuera puertas cerradas con candados o por switchs invisibles que tendrían que hallar necesariamente bajándose en cada uno de aquellos niveles de la torre de hielo. Llegaron al nivel final donde no los esperaban acertijos ni nada, sólo un enorme cofre.

—Espero que tenga algo bueno — dijo Rarity acercándose con cuidado.

—Ehem… ¿podríamos darnos prisa? — Preguntó de pronto Epona con un hilo de voz asomándose sobre . — No quiero sonar pesimista chicas pero, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra situación?

Las chicas entonces se asomaron también y soltaron un grito de horror. Ante ellas un abismo y a juzgar por el resplandor rojizo que se veía al fondo de éste, al fondo del abismo había lava ardiente. Soltaron un gritito de horror y Rarity tragando saliva, sacó con su magia el contenido del enorme cofre.

—¡Es la llave del jefe! — Dijo ella maravillada del hallazgo. — ¿Pero no se supone que lo primero que encuentras en una mazmorra es el mapa?

—Nunca sabes con certeza cómo terminarán siendo las cosas, depende mucho de cómo te muevas dentro de las mazmorras en sí — dijo Epona filosóficamente. — ¡Ahora larguémonos de regreso a suelo sólido, esto me está dando una sensación de vértigo que no quiero repetir, no entiendo cómo le hace Link para aguantar tanto.

Las chicas no se hicieron rogar, ni siquiera Rainbow Dash.

—Yo me pregunto si la torre en sí es lo suficientemente sólida — dijo Twilight pensativa.

—Diría que sí — opinó Sweet Fog. — Piénsenlo: está habitada por todo tipo de monstruos helados, y si no se ha caído no creo que lo haga pronto.

—Pero Link sacudió la montaña entera cuando descubrió la entrada al templo con su cetro aquel — dijo Fluttershy suavemente.

Sweet Fog ya no dijo nada más y Epona se volvió hacia Rarity.

—Bueno, esta mazmorra está dedicada como quien dice a ti. ¿Qué piso?

Rarity miró hacia arriba.

—Este… vamos a donde están Link y Midna, en estas circunstancias imagino que lo mejor será ir por el templo piso a piso.

Las demás asintieron y fueron subidas hasta el primer piso oculto de la torre de hielo; donde Link, Midna y Fi ya los esperaban.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Epona.

Como respuesta, Link le arrojó una llave pequeña a Rarity.

—Esto y un cuarto con dinero, no mucho más en este nivel, sigamos bajando — dijo Link.

Rarity soltó un quejido, pero obedecieron y bajaron. Y lo primero que los recibió fue una manada de lobos blancos que se lanzó contra ellos sin piedad.

Fi entonces se deslizó con soltura y comenzó a patear al que estaba más cercano a ella, mientras que Applejack y Epona escogieron luchar entre las dos contra otro que se les venía por la derecha.

El wolfo corría hacia ellas a gran velocidad mientras que Applejack trataba de correr hacia él para embestirlo, pero el hielo era un problema y no podía correr como siempre. Era un desastre, el lobo estaba a punto de atraparla y ella no podría responder como una patada como era su plan inicial… cuando en esos momentos Epona montada en su spinner la haló arriba también y juntas montadas en el artefacto atacaron al lobo. Desde el spinner Applejack si tuvo la oportunidad de dar una ágil voltereta en el aire para terminar dándole al wolfo entre los ojos.

El wolfo rugió ante el ataque inesperado; cuando Epona lo acabó con las enormes púas que sobresalían de la legendaria arma.

Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta que en otros lados las respectivas batallas seguían, pues era una manada entera de esas horribles cosas.

Las dos yeguas no se dijeron nada más, Applejack volvió a montarse en el spinner y juntas atacaron.

Mientas las chicas estaban encogidas en un rincón mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo que les ayudara a resolver el acertijo de aquel nivel, o al menos una pista de a dónde ir.

—¡Allá, una puerta con candado! — Gritó de pronto Pinkie Pie.

—Bien vamos, por suerte los cachorritos están demasiado ocupados con nuestros amigos de Hyrule para ponernos atención — dijo Rainbow corriendo a toda velocidad a donde le indicaba su amiga.

—Pobrecillos… — escucharon que murmuraba Fluttershy, pero a estas alturas ya no podían hacer mucho más; sobre todo porque se la habían pasado luchando contra monstruos desde que inició todo aquel asunto de los Titanes.

Entonces Rarity abrió la puerta, y los lobos dejaron de atacar a los guerreros y se fijaron en el grupo. Uno de los wolfos soltó un horrible aullido y pronto todos ellos, tras una violenta sacudida, dejaron atrás todo el pelaje y se transformaron en un montón de huesos que se unieron en la forma de un esqueleto de lobo gigantesco.

—Lo único que nos faltaba, Stalwolf — dijo Midna molesta.

—Ustedes vayan, los Maestros y yo nos encargaremos — anunció Fi.

Link y Midna levantaron una ceja sorprendidos pero asintieron lanzándose contra la bestia.

—¡Te las encargamos Epona! — Gritó Link lanzándose con todo contra la bestia.

—¡No te quedes atrás Sweet! — Gritó Midna, con su sonrisa retorcida.

Los dos caballos no se hicieron rogar y corrieron tras las seis amigas. Mientras, Link y Midna hacían lo posible para luchar contra el enorme animal de hueso. Levantó sus garras y trató de aplastarlos pero se topó con una de las manos de piedra que Midna invocaba con su Espejo del Twilight y el escudo Hylian de Link. El lobo rugió de nuevo y trató de atacar una vez más, cuando Fi flotando comenzó a dar sus elegantes vueltas pateándolo justo en la mandíbula; para finalmente dar una hábil media vuelta en el aire transformándose en espada y atravesando su corazón. Link y Midna aprovecharon y redujeron a polvo a la criatura.

Cuando terminaron un cofre se materializó ante ellos.

—Bien, te felicito Fi, hasta que muestras un poco de iniciativa — dijo Midna sonriendo.

—Negativo maestra, calculé la opción lógica basándome en las acciones tomadas en templos anteriores — dijo Fi.

—Que dejes de llamarme así — dijo Midna irritada.

—Dejando eso de lado, veamos qué hay aquí. Batalla larga casi siempre quiere decir premio grande — dijo Link abriendo el cofre y efectivamente topándose con el mapa de la mazmorra.

Los dos guerreros se sonrieron y compartieron un rápido beso, Fi por su parte permanecía inexpresiva esperando a las ponis.

Mientras tanto ellas tuvieron que esquivar a otro maldito Freezzaar, al cual Sweet tuvo la brillante idea de destrozar usando sus bombas, pero sólo las congeló.

—Bien, nuestro turno, las ponis también tenemos lo nuestro — dijo Twilight lanzando un chorro de fuego contra la criatura.

La cosa se fundió, y no en pequeñas versiones de sí mismo como cuando eran hechos pedazos sino que se quedó fundido de veras.

—Deberías darle unos consejos a Link de cómo se hace — reconoció Epona

—Luego nos ocuparemos de eso — dijo Rainbow. — ¿Cómo resolvemos aquí el acertijo?

El acertijo en cuestión era simple, de activar una serie de switchs antes que se acabara un tiempo determinado, y al ser varios lo lograron en poco tiempo. La recompensa por suerte resultó ser una llave, mucho menos molesto que dinero.

El grupo se reunió de nuevo y siguió bajando niveles en la torre de hielo, y siguieron bajando cuando finalmente llegaron a una enorme habitación vacía. Las seis amigas soltaron un gemido, sub-jefe, ¿con qué se toparían esta vez? Bueno, no se quedarían ahí paradas esperando; avanzaron hacia el centro de la habitación en donde una hermosa capa de los más finos materiales cayó del techo y de entre un enrejado que no habían notado en un principio salió un frío vapor que poco a poco formó un delicado cuerpo de hielo. Finalmente, oculto bajo la hermosa capa azul de la más fina tela y adornada con bellísimos diamantes; el sub-jefe de aquella mazmorra había llegado.

El ser bajo la capa sólo chasqueó sus dedos helados y un sombrero puntiagudo como de mago ocultó su cara. Entonces tronó los dedos y lanzó un ataque de magia congelante; que todos eludieron de inmediato. Al ver que su ataque falló, la cosa desapareció y reapareció detrás del grupo; pero Link reaccionó a tiempo con su escudo Hylian y lo bloqueó, por suerte esa cosa bloqueaba ataques mágicos.

El ser volvió a desaparecer y apareció frente a ellos, lanzando un ataque congelante contra Rarity; que tomando el ejemplo de Twilight usó un chorro de fuego de su cuerno para evitar ser golpeada.

La cosa volvió a desaparecer y atacó a Applejack por detrás, que no reaccionó a tiempo; pero sí Epona que recibió de lleno el ataque quedando congelada a los cascos de Applejack.

—¡No! ¡Epona! — Gritó Applejack.

Epona no respondió, atrapada en un bloque de hielo como estaba no podía reaccionar ni nada. Applejack comenzó a llorar.

—¡Epona! ¡Epona, no! justo cuando nos conocíamos mejor y…

Link protegió a Midna de otro ataque del Wizzrobe y miró a la poni llorando.

—¿Debería decirle que no corre ningún peligro y que se liberará pronto? — Preguntó Link.

—Náh, déjala sufrir un rato — dijo Midna. — No lo digo por malvada, pero en serio le haríamos un favor a las dos. Link, confía en mí.

No había tiempo para discutir, pues estaban luchando contra una horrible cosa que seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo por doquier. Y mientras, Applejack seguía llorando.

Era un punto vulnerable y estaba a punto de ser congelada también por el Wizzrobe, pero una mano de piedra convocada por el Espejo de Sombras detuvo el ataque.

—Lo siento amiguito, tu batalla es aquí, la pobre doncella enamorada está fuera de tus límites.

El Wizzrobe, molesto por la intervención, arremetió contra la Princesa del Twilight; que fue salvada por la Princesa Twilight que lanzó un chorro de fuego contra la cosa esa. El monstruo emitió un horrible chillido y desapareció.

—Bien, logramos darle, no durará mucho más — dijo Twilight. — Rarity, listo el fuego.

—No soy tan fuerte como tú querida, pero haré algo — dijo Rarity.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos adivinar sus patrones de ataque — dijo Link molesto.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos mover a Applejack de ahí — se quejó Rainbow.

A estas alturas la yegua naranja había terminado de llorar, pero seguía lamentándose observando el bloque de hielo donde estaba Epona.

—Eras genial Epona, realmente sentí que nos entendíamos; desde esa vez que lograste calmar a Apple Bloom y compañía con sus cruzadas y todo eso; hasta te veías tan genial con tu spinner defendiéndonos a todos, ¡y fuiste tú la que me despertó de la ilusión de ese tal Applelox! Demonios Epona, creo que no me di cuenta que me gustabas. ¡Me gustabas y de verdad me hubiera gustado tener algo contigo, pero tenían que hacerte un cubo de hielo para que me diera cuenta!

Lloró una última lágrima y el hielo donde estaba Epona comenzó a resquebrajarse.

—¿Pero qué?

—Ah, ¿realmente creíste que el hielo este iba a durar por siempre? No, es cierto que te debilita pero sólo te congela un rato; no llega a matarte a menos que estés muy pero muy golpeado — dijo Midna con cinismo.

Entonces Epona abrió los ojos y el hielo se rompió por completo. La yegua guerrera de Hyrule sonrió.

—¿Te cuento un secreto Applejack? — Preguntó tiritando.

—¿Epona? — Preguntó Applejack.

Entonces la guerrera la empujó mientras que con su spinner daba una ágil voltereta en el aire y le daba de lleno al sujeto de la capucha. La cosa volvió a desaparecer y Epona suspiró.

—¡EY! ¿A alguno le sobra poción roja?

Link se la lanzó y ella la bebió de un sorbo.

—¡Uf, que cosa más fastidiosa es ser congelada, con razón Link dice que es una experiencia de lo más desagradable!  
—Y tú me decías que era un exagerado — dijo Link como si nada, dando una hábil estocada al aire tristemente porque el Wizzrobe desapareció justo a tiempo y no logró darle.

Rarity disparó un chorro de fuego justo a tiempo, dándole de lleno al monstruo cuando se apareció de pura casualidad frente a ella. Entonces soltó un horrible gemido y su capa azul poco a poco se fue tornando color rojo; y finalmente el cuerpo de hielo desapareció por completo.

—Y eso que actué dejándome llevar por el pánico — admitió la unicornio blanca.

—Bien, ¿entonces no aparecerá un cofre ni nada? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Puede que este no sea nuestro sub-jefe, querida — dijo Rarity tomando la capa y colocándosela. — Pero me gusta mucho esta capa, sí señor.

Entonces una sacudida recorrió todo el templo y las puertas se abrieron. Guiada por un extraño presentimiento, Rarity expulsó un chorro de fuego de sus cascos.

—¡Oh, interesante! Esta capa es el objeto de la Mazmorra.

—Sólo falta el Jefe final entonces — dijo Link. — Bien, tenemos el mapa, la llave y el objeto. Lo mejor será buscar cómo ingresar a la puerta principal y terminemos con esto.

—El último de los Templos… sí, eso no me lo creo ni yo — se rio Midna.

Entonces avanzaron ante las confundidas ponis, quedándose atrás sólo Epona y Applejack. Sus amigas querían hablar con Applejack, pero decidieron que era mejor darles tiempo a solas a las dos.

—¿Entonces qué ibas a decirme, Epona? — Preguntó Applejack.

Epona le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Que tú también me gustas, dúh.

Applejack sonrió, y Epona le correspondió.

—Insisto que cuando esto termine, me quedaré aquí en Equestria — dijo Epona. — Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Y si te quedas, entonces Sweet Apple Acres siempre estará abierto para ti — dijo Applejack con suavidad.

* * *

**Bueno, un jefe final más y terminamos la última mazmorra de la Armonía, ¿qué les pareció? Y lamento si les pareció apresurado el yuri pero en serio chicos que ya se estaba acabando el fic y las dos no había modo que se unieran; sólo filtraban entre sí pero no más así que tenía que apresurar las cosas.**

**Sin más que decir me despido con mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rare-Rare, la "última" batalla**

—¡Amiga Rare-Rare! Justo a ti te estaba buscando — dijo Sparkler entrando al recinto de la titánide de la Generosidad.

—¡Ah, amiga, me encanta verte! Pero en serio es un mal momento, sabes que estoy esperando a mi Portadora para enfrentarnos y recargar su Elemento, ¿no puede esperar?

—De hecho no, de lo contrario se me va a olvidar — dijo Sparkler sacando una especie de monedero y tomando varias estrellas. — Toma, el dinero que me prestaste, muchas gracias por el favor y ya no te entretengo más. Suerte amiga, con los guerreros de Hyrule las pruebas están les están resultando más fáciles de lo que pensábamos.

Rare-Rare contó el dinero y sonrió tranquilamente.

—Sabes que no era necesario que me pagaras, siempre es un honor hacerle un honor a mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo — dijo la titátnide, que parecía ser hecho de diamante, pero en realidad el único diamante estaba en su corazón; ella estaba hecha de hielo.

—Sí pero no me sentiría bien aprovechándome de tu generosidad, después de todo cuentas cabales hacen buenas amistades — sonrió Sparkler. — En fin, mucha suerte.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente cuando dos enormes wolfos blancos fueron lanzados por la puerta. Link y Midna entraron liderando al grupo.

—Ya decía yo… — dijo Rare-Rare. — Sparkler, ¿te importaría retirarte? Estoy por poner a prueba a mi elegida y quiero que la batalla sea de uno a uno, lo mismo para ustedes guerreros de Hyrule, este problema es contigo Rarity Belle.

Rarity se acomodó bien la capa y se adelantó al centro de la habitación, donde la poni de hielo la recibió. Era muy hermosa, como la escultura más bella jamás tallada; con el hermoso corazón de diamante latiendo en su interior. Tan alta como las mismísimas Princesas, Rare-Rare miró hacia abajo a Rarity, que se miraba muy nerviosa, y luego sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno, felicidades, lograron pasar a través de la torre de hielo, y sé que es especialmente peligrosa y molesta, ¿así que no se les ofrece algo? Tengo té, café, chocolate, cola caliente (a algunos raros les gusta eso) y hasta brandi; mi recomendación personal para el frío.

—Te acepto el brandi — dijo Midna con tranquilidad.

—Yo… yo me quedo con el té — dijo Link. — cae muy bien algo caliente en estas condiciones. En serio me estoy helando.

—¡Pues dúh! La torre de hielo bobito — se rio Pinkie Pie. — Chocolate, quiero chocolate.

—Té está bien por mí — dijo Applejack.

—Sí, también un poco de té para mí… si no les molesta — dijo Fluttershy.

—Té, en definitiva té — dijo Twilight.

—Yo acepto un cafecito — dijo Rainbow contenta.

—Té, como Link — pidió Epona.

—Brandi, me caería bien — opinó Sweet Fog.

—Tecito si no es molestia — pidió Rarity.

Rare-Rare tomaba nota como buena anfitriona y tras ofrecerles unos mullidos asientos a sus invitados, trajo lo que pidieron acompañado de galletitas y se sentó a charlar tranquilamente; una pequeña muestra de generosidad antes de la batalla en sí. Entonces se fijó que alguien no tomaba nada.

—¿Segura que tú estás bien así, este…?

—Fi, y sí, me encuentro perfectamente. Soy un espíritu, no necesito comer ni me afectan las temperaturas altas o bajas. Pero agradezco el gesto — dijo Fi inclinándose.

Rare-Rare no insistió más, ya que ella misma era un espíritu y comprendía. De hecho, todos los Titanes eran más o menos como Sparkler; chispas de luz pero tomaron formas físicas para ayudarse durante la prueba a sus Portadoras.

—¿Entonces, todos recuperados verdad?

—Sí querida, estoy lista para mi prueba final, o por lo menos eso creo — dijo Rarity levantándose y colocándose la capa que tomó del Wizzrobe.

Rare-Rare entonces hizo aparecer una enorme plataforma rodeada de pequeñas antorchas que emitían un misterioso fuego color azul que misteriosamente estaba frío.

—Sólo hay algo que no comprendo, — dijo Rarity cuando por fin llegó al centro de la plataforma con la capa lista — se supone que ustedes quieren proteger Equestria. Ahora que los Elementos de la Armonía se han perdido, ¿no se supone que trabajen para recuperarlos en lugar de ponernos estas difíciles pruebas? ¡Responde!

—Eso hacemos, los Elementos viven en ustedes; estas pruebas sirven para que ustedes mismas los despierten a través de la Magia de la Amistad. Nadie esperaba que esta Magia abarcara más que Equestria misma. No nos quejamos pero en serio, la próxima vez tráiganse a alguien menos violento; los monstruos no importan tanto, son manifestaciones de nuestro propio poder… pero en serio no tenían que eliminar al Rey Sombra.

—Ya veo que la estupidez de los Creadores es la que afecta a la tal Celestia — dijo Midna claramente fastidiada. — Hasta la diosa Hylia supo que para eliminar al maldito de Demise había que matarlo y por eso creó un plan a largo plazo y… ay olvídenlo, termina con esto Rarity Belle que no estoy de humor de andar discutiendo filosofías idiotas con nadie.

Rare-Rare hizo una mueca pero luego volvió a concentrarse en Rarity.

—Bien, dejando eso de lado ¿comprendes lo que quisimos lograr? El valor que han demostrado las ha fortalecido y con ustedes, sus Elementos. Pero bueno, es hora de tu prueba final. Espero que estés lista.

Rarity sonrió y entonces Rare-Rare extendió su casco hacia una de las llamas azules, tomándola y arrojándola contra Rarity; que gritó y se movió como pudo. Una fina capa de hielo se formó donde el ataque impactó y Rarity contraatacó con sus propias llamas. Rare-Rare hizo un gesto y las antorchas más cercanas la envolvieron con sus llamas como un manto protector; que hizo que resistiera el ataque de Rarity y atacó ella misma.

Rarity saltó pero la puntita de su cola se prendió en llamas con una chispa que saltó del impacto y quedó congelada.

—¡Ay no, mi preciosa cola! — Gritó de indignación Rarity al tiempo que la cola congelada se partía en pedazos.

Rare-Rare hizo un gesto y la cola de Rarity volvió a crecer.

—Oye, muchas gracias.

—No se me olvida lo que hiciste por la serpiente marina, ¿quién crees que hizo que te creciera tan rápido la primera vez, eh? Pero bueno, sigamos luchando.

Entonces arrojó una llamarada congelnate; que Rarity apenas si logró bloquear imitando la técnica de Rare-Rare.

Rare-Rare sonrió ante la niña que aprendía rápido y contraatacó repetidas veces con pequeños impactos de llamas frías; que Rarity trataba de esquivar a como diera lugar. El problema principal era que no era muy atlética y se estaba agotando; sin mencionar que tampoco era muy buena usando magia así que a diferencia de Twilight, no podía ir y teletransportarse de un lado a otro así como así. No, tenía que pensar en algo.

"_Vamos Rarity, no puede terminar así. Todas tus amigas han pasado su prueba y el Titán siempre tiene una forma de ser vencido, y por lo que dijo Rare-Rare, ella quiere que ganemos. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Piensa Rarity, piensa un poco por lo que más quieras"_

Tenía que ponerse a pensar, la tal titánide la conocía; no podía pedirle mucho más de lo que podía hacer, así pues era un acertijo. ¿Cuál era el fuerte de Rarity? Físicamente no era muy habilidosa, tampoco mágicamente; su fuerte era ser modista, ¿pero eso de qué le servía? De momento seguía eludiendo los ataques de Rare-Rare y no podía aguantar mucho más; a este paso sería congelada sin remedio. _"Modista, yo soy modista; ¿y qué necesito para ser modista? Por favor que alguien me ayude…"_

—¡Vamos Rarity, no te rindas! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Demuéstrale qué tan fastidiosa puedes llegar a ser! — Le gritó Applejack.

Rare-Rare miró a la yegua naranja.

—Ay vamos, gritarle para darle ánimos no debería estar prohibido — se quejó Applejack.

—Sí, es cierto — dijo Rare-Rare regresando a la batalla. — Pero nada más eso.

Rarity por su parte aprovechó ese momento que le dio Applejack y de paso su comentario. ¿Fastidiosa, ella? Bueno, según Applejack era porque siempre se fijaba demasiado en los detalles pequeños todo el tiempo. ¿Detalles? _"Sí, fijarme en los detalles es fundamental para ser modista, ahí está la respuesta; gracias Applejack"_

Se concentró en los ataques de Rare-Rare, y entonces obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Las antorchas de los alrededores eran las que rodeaban con sus llamas frías a Rare-Rare y ella sólo las redirigía contra Rarity. No producía sus propios ataques, sólo utilizaba el fuego frío de las antorchas.

Rarity sonrió y lanzó un ataque doble; que una vez más Rare-Rare bloqueó rodeándose de llamas azules, y de inmediato notó que algo nadaba mal. Éstas se hicieron más débiles, ¿qué pasaba? Se volvió y descubrió que dos de sus preciadas antorchas habían sido destruidas.

—Así que lo descubriste Rarity, qué bien. A partir de aquí se pone peor. Extendiendo sus dos cascos frontales dos grandes llamas los cubrieron y formaron enormes bloques de hielo que lanzó contra Rarity; quien con un casco lanzó una llamarada que fundó el ataque de su oponente y con el otro destrozó otra de las antorchas.

—Buen tiro — felicitó Rare-Rare.

—Gracias querida, la puntería es un don que sólo desarrollas en su máxima expresión cuando sabes fijarte en los detalles, ¿eh Applejack?

La vaquera sonrió recordando aquella pijamada. Bueno, tenía que admitir que Rarity era hábil cuando quería. Pero aquel no era el momento de dejar que esa pequeña victoria la frenara; ahora mismo tenía que seguir alentando la lucha de Rarity, que se puso más complicada.

Rare-Rare extendió sus cascos creando muchos más bloques y trató de aplastar a Rarity, que corría en círculos y un par de veces se teletransportó frente a las antorchas de Rare-Rare para hacerlas trizas. Había despejado un cuarto del círculo de antorchas en un cuarto creando así una pequeña zona segura para que ella pudiera moverse; aunque no iba a quedarse a descansar así como así. Tenía que actuar y actuar rápido. Sonriendo, siguió corriendo en círculos para no ser alcanzada por aquellos ataques aplastantes pero tropezó en cierto momento.

—Lástima, ibas muy bien — dijo Rare-Rare.

Entonces arrojó el ataque aplastante. Rarity sonrió y rodó fuera del alcance de ese lanzamiento; que siguió su trayectoria destrozando las antorchas de la propia Rare-Rare.

—¡Ey, buena esa! — Dijo Rare-Rare.

—Insisto que es aprender a poner atención a los detalles — dijo Rarity antes de destrozar otra de las antorchas.

Ahora Rare-Rare sólo contaba con la mitad de sus defensas, pero sorpresivamente estaba orgullosa.

—Si seguimos así pronto recuperarán sus poderes de Armonía, más te vale ganar con el último ataque Rarity Belle.

Entonces con las llamas congelantes, Rare-Rare formó una enorme espada de hielo; que al igual que ella misma, se rodeaba con el poder de las llamas y lanzaba filosos cristales que destrozban todo a su paso. El suelo era resbaloso y costaba correr, así pues Rarity supo que esa no era opción. Cargando al máximo su poder de llamas arrojó un certero chorro de fuego contra Rare-Rare. Ella blandió su espada para protegerse pero el fuego fue más poderoso de lo que había calculado y la espada se derritió; y para colmo de males las llamas todavía tenían fuerza suficiente como para darle de lleno.

La poni de hielo gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo se derretía en parte, dejándola del tamaño de un poni normal, aunque eso sí: recuperó su espada con las llamas congelantes, sólo para darse cuenta que ahora faltaban otras dos de sus antorchas y Rarity ya iba por la tercera.

La golpeó con su espada, y Rarity correspondió con una suave llama, derritiendo la espada por su filo así pues el golpazo sólo la lanzó al otro lado; estaba entumida y tenía frío pero seguía en condiciones.

—Buena esa — volvió a felicitar Rare-Rare.

—No tanto como esta — dijo Rarity extendiendo sus llamas por el suelo obligando a Rare-Rare a correr hacia la zona segura, entiéndase donde ya no había antorchas ni llamas calientes que la perseguían.

—Oh, demonios — dijo Rare-Rare.

Efectivamente, Rarity acabó con las últimas de las antorchas de la titánide de un movimiento certero. Rare-Rare no tenía más armas ni defensas, estaba a merced de Rarity.

—Bien, gané — dijo Rarity cargando el fuego.

—Sí, ganaste — dijo Rare-Rare al momento que las llamas ardientes deshacían su cuerpo hasta llegar al diamante del centro.

Era el fin, el último de los Titanes de la Armonía había sido derrotado y la prueba finalizada.

—¡Lo logramos, recuperamos el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía! — Gritó Twilight.

—¡Sí, sí lo hicimos lo hicimos! — Gritó Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro. — Es el momento de la celebración, vamos a divertirnos ahora que terminamos con esto.

—Sí pero antes salgamos de esta torre — pidió Epona. — El helarme hasta los huesos no es mi idea de celebración.

—Pero podemos patinar en hielo por aquí — sugirió Pinkie Pie.

—No, pero Epona tiene razón — dijo Applejack. — En lugar de congelarnos aquí vayamos a divertirnos en Ponyville; ansío verlo lejos del horrible Twilight.

—Ajá, cuando no de acuerdo con Epona — picó Rarity, era raro en ella fastidiar de esa manera pero estaba de muy buen humor.

—Sí, eso y mis mascotas estarán esperando a que les cuente esta gran aventura — dijo Fluttershy.

—Sin contar con las Crusaders, no nos las vamos a poder quitar de encima en todo el día — suspiró Rainbow Dash.

—Por cómo están las cosas seguro que Epona se encargará — sonrió Twilight. — Ahora sólo quiero regresar a casa y ver mi amado pueblo a salvo.

Los comentarios de victoria y demás siguieron llegando y todo, cuando el diamante que había sido Rare-Rare se levantaba y con un aura hecha del fuego helado formaba una vez más a la titánide.

Rarity saltó hacia atrás preparándose pero Rare-Rare negó con la cabeza llameante.

—No se preocupen, el combate terminó; y yo estaba perdida desde el momento en que me dejaste sin antorchas. Ya ganaste, en serio que sí, pero tenía que materializarme para explicar algo: todavía no han restaurado el poder del Árbol de la Armonía. A ver Rarity, ¿qué fue lo que te dije sobre le poder de la Armonía?

—¿Que está en nosotras? — Se aventuró a decir Rarity.

—Efectivamente — dijo Rare-Rare. — Ustedes han restaurado su propio poder, y si quieren que el Árbol regrese y detenga al Twilight tienen que recargarlo desde adentro.

Twilight tragó saliva.

—¿Se refieren a que tendremos que… entrar al…?

—Al Twilight — completó Midna. — Bien, teniendo en cuenta cuánto se ha expandido es prácticamente entrar a un territorio conocido suyo, ¿no? El bosque Everfree..

La titánide Sparkler entró en escena, mostrándose en calma.

—Sin embargo, al entrar en contacto con el Twilight, las criaturas del bosque Everfree se han transformado en una especie de criaturas de tinieblas, como aquellas que sólo llegas a encontrar en Hyrule o peor, en el Twilight propiamente dicho. Está plagado de monstruos realmente peligrosos ahora. Entre lo peor de Equestria…

—¿Y lo peor del Twilight? — Preguntó Fluttershy con temor.

—No, lo triste que es lo _mejor_ del Twilight — dijo Sparkler.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — Preguntó Epona.

Sparkler sonrió.

—Ir, por supuesto. En circunstancias normales estaría preocupada pero han demostrado mucha más habilidad de la que esperábamos; y todo gracias a la Magia de la Amistad que ha podido llegar al más solitario de los héroes; y la más retorcida y maligna de los Twily.

—Oye — dijo Midna.

—Lo siento, — se disculpó Sparkler. — Sólo hago la observación que pueden ganar. Estoy segura, pero tienen antes que pasar esta prueba final.

Al final el grupo salió de la caverna de hielo, mágicamente guiados por Sparkler y llegaron a la granja de rocas de los Pie. Se despidieron y tomaron el tren más cercano a Ponyville; y las seis amigas estaban especialmente enfurruñadas.

—No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo — dijo Applejack. — No sólo nos matamos pasando estos estúpidos templos sino que encima hay uno más antes de la victoria definitiva, ¿quién se lo esperaba?

Los guerreros de Hyrule levantaron la mano armándose de paciencia.

—Bienvenidas al negocio del héroe errante — dijo Link.

—Sí, la vida está llena de tropezones de estos pero aprendes de ellos. Nosotros estábamos listos para que sucediera esto — dijo Midna. — Tranquilícense.

El tren pronto llegó a Ponyville; sólo para darse cuenta que el Twilight se había movido hasta el mismísimo centro. Las cosas no pintaban bien.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia que los esperaba. — Creía que la expansión de este Reino llamado Twilight se pararía.

—Se parará Princesa Celestia, pero tendremos que hacerlo desde adentro — dijo Twilight observando al Twilight. — Esto lo terminaremos hoy mismo, no se preocupe.

Las seis ponis avanzaron hacia la pared naranja y negra del Twilight y miraron a los héroes.

—Antes de entrar, — advirtió Sweet Fog, — les diré que sus cuerpos cambiarán una vez dentro, pero creo que no será la gran cosa. Perderán atributos de vuelo y magia pero teniendo en cuenta que este cuento de los Elementos están ligados a sus almas, tienen lo básico. ¿Entonces, vamos al árbol ese?

Twilight tragó saliva, esto sonaba peor ahora; pero de todos modos avanzó tras los guerreros de Hyrule.

—Maestros, siento una presencia muy poderosa al otro lado del Twilight. El Árbol de la Armonía nos espera, nos guiará para que recobremos su poder.

—Bien vamos — dijo Midna extendiendo su mano con el cristal oscuro. — Y por el bien de todos, más nos vale terminar esta aventura rápido.

Entonces todos se teletransportaron al Twilight.

—Mucha suerte en el Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, todas — dijo Celestia. — Estoy muy orgullosa de todas ustedes.

…

Del otro lado del Twilight, todas observaron sus nuevos cuerpos sorprendidas. También lo estaban los guerreros de Hyrule, era la primera vez que veían a caballos percherones de varios colores; pero de todos modos no dijeron nada.

—Bien, andando — dijo Link. — Epona, amiga, no creo que en tu forma actual puedas usar el spinner así que guárdalo.

—De acuerdo — respondió la yegua. — Ni modo, me había encantado usar esa cosa.

Entonces comenzaron a avanzar, con Link y Midna a la cabeza.

—Esto se siente raro.

—Sí, más nos vale galopar para así recuperar mis alas — dijo Rainbow. — ¿Porque aún podemos correr, no es así?

—Sí que sí — dijo Applejack. — ¿Qué dices tú, Epona?

—¿Qué digo? — Dijo la yegua. — Link, cuando esto termine yo me quedaré a vivir en Equestria, ¿lo sabes verdad viejo amigo?

—Claro que lo sé — dijo Link. — Y te deseo la mejor de las vidas en donde mereces estar Epona, en donde los de tu especie son libres.

Epona acarició el rostro de su dueño con el suyo, ahora que era otra vez bastante alta no tenía ningún problema para ello. Luego le sonrió.

—Pero antes, ¿te parece un último paseo? Por los viejos tiempo amigo.

—De acuerdo, por los viejos tiempos — dijo Link saltando de un ágil salto al lomo de Epona.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás montando a Epona como si fuera tu esclava? — Preguntó Applejack indignada.

En lugar de prestarle atención a su nueva novia, Epona miró hacia el frente; mientras que con un leve empujón, Sweet Fog llamaba la atención de Midna. La Twily sonrió a su caballo y también montó.

—¿Entonces, nos movemos?

Y ambos percherones corrieron con todo llevando a sus dueños a la última gran aventura, seguidos de la heroínas de Equestria, dispuestas a terminar con todo aquello por fin.

* * *

**De acuerdo, el desenlace. Sólo uno o dos capítulos más y oficialmente habré terminado Twilight Princess. Espero les haya gustado el cap y los que siguen crisis infinita prepárense para el triunfal regreso de Link, Fi y Midna a Equestria.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**El Twilight, el verdadero desafío final**

El grupo cabalgaba valientemente a través de Ponyville, el cual se veía casi igual que siempre; pero con un tono gris y deprimente que lo envolvía todo. Era algo horrible.

—Tanto gris creo que me hará enfermar — dijo Rarity. — Hasta mi bello pelaje blanco se ve tan gris y horrible y deprimente y… y yo creo que me siento mal de sólo verlo.

—Es mi hogar niña mimada — regañó Midna. — Eso por un lado, y por el otro agradece que aún conservas tu forma. Cuando un ser del Mundo de la Luz entra al Twilight se transforma de inmediato en un espíritu el cual no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; sólo se siente deprimido y o asustado. Es algo horrible para todos.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué nosotras no somos espíritus deprimidos? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie imaginándose que volvería a su estado de Pinkamena si ese fuera el caso.

—Porque ustedes tienen el Poder de la Luz dentro de ustedes. Algo así como Link, por eso fui capaz de identificarlo como la reencarnación del Héroe elegido por los Dioses, porque en lugar de transformarse en espíritu, el poder de la Luz que lleva dentro de él lo protegió y lo transformó en la Bestia de los Ojos azules. Ya saben, su forma de cachorrito.

—Pues di lo que quieras, no me miro nada mal como lobo — dijo Link.

—A mí me parece que me caes mejor como lobo de cualquier modo, señor héroe importante — siguió picando Midna. — Eres simpático y fácil de montar y cabalgar.

Link no pudo sino contener un gruñido; y siguió avanzando a la cabeza del grupo, hasta que llegó al lindero del bosque Everfree.

—Bien, a partir de aquí que nos guíen los locales — dijo Midna bajando de Sweet Fog. — Y por lo tupido del bosque lo mejor será ir a pie, aunque gracias por el último paseo Sweet.

—Cuando quieras Midna — dijo el semental. — Ahora vamos, mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mucho que mejor.

Link le quitó a Epona su alforja equipada con todo, y tras intercambiar una pequeña mirada de entendimiento, se adentró en el bosque junto a ella; con las chicas a la cabeza.

—Bien, el Palacio de las Princesas está en esta dirección — dijo Twilight. Señalando hacia el norte. — Sigamos recto y… ¡uf! Cómo me gustaría volver a tener mi cuerno, así podría iluminarnos el camino; esto sí es muy molesto.

—De eso me encargo yo — dijo Link tomando su linterna y avanzando con todos.

Al final penetraron en el horrible bosque Everfree, ahora mucho más oscuro y con una sensación de opresión mucho más fuerte que antes. Link incluso llevó su mano a la Master Sword sólo por precaución, cuando el suelo comenzó a ceder bajo sus pies y cascos y todos cayeron sin remedio.

—¡Precipicio! ¡Demonios y en esta forma no podemos hacer nada! — Gritó Rainbow extrañando sus alas y tratando desesperadamente de no resbalar sus cascos en esa caída, pero fue tarde. Todos cayeron sin remedio hacia lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Midna entonces usó su magia de Twily y la caída se hizo suave y delicada; permitiéndoles a todos aterrizar con elegancia y suavidad en el mullido suelo.

—Empezamos bien — ironizó la Princesa del Twilight. — ¿Ahora qué, más precipicios?

—Sólo uno pero mucho más adelante — dijo Rainbow, — y ese vamos a tener que bajarlo. No, ahora lo que me preocupa es… que lo del precipicio ya nos pasó una vez, así que ahora nos tocaría…

—¡MANTÍCORA! — Gritó Twilight de improviso, haciendo que todas saltaran de la impresión.

—Sí, eso mismo — respondió Rainbow. — ¿Todavía te acuerdas, eh?

—No, en serio… ¡MANTÍCORAS!

El grupo entero vio hacia donde señalaba Twilight, mostrando no una sino tres horribles mantícoras parecidas a las que conocían; pero sus cuerpos eran ahora negros cubiertos por una serie de símbolos extraños (que Midna y Link reconocieron como runas del Twilight) y sus ojos y colmillos estaban mucho más desarrollados que antes, mostrándose realmente amenazadoras. Las cosas horribles movieron su cola, la cual arrojó sus aguijones contra el grupo esperando atinarle a una de ellas. Link se cubrió a tiempo con su escudo Hylian y Midna por su parte detuvo otra con su Espejo del Twilight. Por su parte el tercer aguijón quedó clavado en un árbol, que de inmediato comenzó a marchitarse ante el impacto.

—Déjame adivinar, esas cosas tienen veneno — dijo Midna con una gotita en la sien.

—Sí, para pre-digestión — dijo Fluttershy tragando saliva.

—Todo lo que necesitaba saber — murmuró Midna. — Fi, Link, hay una por cabeza… ¿pero podrían empezar sin mí? Tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto.

Los dos asintieron y se lanzaron contra la criatura. Las respectivas mantícoras hicieron crecer nuevamente sus aguijones y comenzaron a dispararlos contra los guerreros temerarios; Link era un hábil espadachín y a veces se cubría y otras veces cortaba los proyectiles con su espada. Por su parte Fi bailaba elegantemente alrededor de sus atacantes; pateando con sus poderosas piernas para dejarlos sin sentido hasta que finalmente se transformó ella misma en espada y cortó la cabeza de la criatura con facilidad; lo mismo Link, quien tras memorizar el patrón de ataque pudo hábilmente saltar y ensartar su espada en el corazón de la criatura.

—Oh no… — dijo Fluttershy apartando la mirada, dejando escapar una gruesa lágrima de sus nuevos ojos.

Pero la tercera mantícora, aún en pie, rugió con todas sus fuerzas y las dos recién muertas se levantaron de nuevo; preparando sus colas contra aquellos insolentes.

—Tenía que ser — dijo Link.

—Sí, me lo temía — dijo Midna. — Siempre nos toca algo así.

Entonces ya los tres atacaron y acabaron con la amenaza.

—Qué recuerdos, y qué fastidio siempre que ocurría — dijo Link.

—Y que lo digas viejo — dijo Midna. — Tener que matar dos o tres veces al mismo grupo de criaturas porque no lograste acabar de un golpe con todos a la primera… en serio como una broma de mal gusto.

Link asintió y tras limpiar la hoja de la Master Sword en el pasto, se volvió hacia las amigas.

—Bien niñas, el show acabó. ¿Ahora por dónde?

Fluttershy seguía hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Midna fastidiada.

—¡Ustedes se atrevieron a matar una criaturita inocente! ¡Ellas sólo querían comer algo!

—Sí, a nosotros — dijo Midna indiferente. — Es matar o morir niñita, acostúmbrate. Además matamos muchos monstruos durante nuestra travesía en los templos y no escuché quejas cada vez que te salvaba la vida.

—¡Pero eso es diferente! Algo en mí me decía que no eran verdaderos, y luego Rare-Rare nos confirmó que sólo eran manifestaciones de su poder. Estos son animales reales mezclados con el poder del Twilight.

—Pues mira el lado bueno, con algo de suerte esta será la última vez que nos veremos las caras — terminó Midna indiferente.

La caballo amarilla lloró, pero la Princesa del Twilight la ignoró y siguió su marcha ante la mirada reprobatoria de las chicas.

—No tenían que hacerlo — dijo Applejack al cabo de un rato.

—Este es el Twilight, no Equestria — respondió Epona. — Así son las cosas Applejack. Aunque yo misma tengo mis cascos limpios, no cuestiono a Link y a Epona; muchas veces es la única solución.

Era otra vez esa misma discusión, pero ellas habían decidido que no querían tenerla; así pues siguieron avanzando, hasta una parte del bosque en que los árboles estaban tan tupidos que eran aterradores.

—De poder hacer un face-hoof sin perder el equilibrio en esta forma lo hago — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Epona.

—A todo esto, estamos repitiendo el trayecto de nuestra primera vez aquí — respondió Twilight. — Pero esta vez presiento que algo peligroso en verdad nos saldrá adelante.

Un ruido casi imperceptible entre los árboles llamó la atención de Link; y de pronto, sin decir nada a nadie, tomó su arco y disparó.

Un rugido, seguido de un gemido y una bandada de horribles insectos gigantes los rodearon.

—¡Qué asco, qué asco! — Comenzó a gritar Rarity corriendo en círculos, cuando Epona tacleó para que se calmara y ella misma se echó.

Todas captaron el mensaje y se echaron mientras la nube de criaturas seguía molestando a los héroes. Fi tuvo que usar una de sus poderosas canciones que los inmovilizó a todos y luego pudo dar una poderosa vuelta pateando y girando a la vez eliminando a parte del enjambre. Link usó el boomerang de las tormentas para marearlos y Midna los aplastó con las manos de piedra de su Espejo de Sombras.

—Esto me está fastidiando cada vez más — dijo Midna.

—Ya qué, movámonos y nos olvidamos de todo esto — dijo Link.

Avanzaron a través del bosque, siempre con los héroes alerta a cualquier movimiento; hasta que salieron a un río en calma. Demasiada calma; y a lo lejos se veía una especie de llamarada azul flotando en la nada.

—¡Ug! ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie asustada.

—Un espíritu, lo que le sucede a aquellos del Mundo de la Luz que entran al Twilight — explicó Midna usando su magia para que todas pudieran apreciar al espíritu en sí.

Era una serpiente marina color violeta, llorando en silencio mientras observaba la luna. Steven Magnet se sentía desconsolado y triste sin saber por qué. Sólo era un enorme peso en su corazón; ni siquiera entendía por qué era que todo estaba tan frío y sin vida, empeorando así su estado de ánimo.

—No puede percibirnos en este estado, pero por algo les dije que los evacuaran a todos — dijo Midna con calma. — ¿Seguimos avanzando?

Link usó el Spinner para cortar un grueso roble y usar su tronco como puente, así pues pasaron no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de pena a la serpiente.

Finalmente el último tramo, la larga bajado hasta el Árbol de la Armonía.

—Aquí está, y nos está llamando — dijo Twilight sintiendo ese pequeño peso en su corazón. — Tenemos que ir a recargarlo.

Y aunque les hubiera gustado trotar, el lugar estaba resbaloso y cualquier movimiento en falso significaría una horrible caída para todos. Así pues bajaron poco a poco, menos los héroes. Ellos se quedaron en la retaguardia esperando a que bajaran.

—¿Listos para presumir? — Se rio Midna.

—Maestra, ¿no es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde el inicio de esta aventura? — Preguntó Fi.

—En serio que me estás empezando a sacar de quicio — dijo Midna. — Deja de llamarme así por Hylia.

—Ya déjalo Midna, recuerda que Fi es… honestamente no sé qué sea ella pero nos ha echado una manita, o una capa; lo que sea que tenga. Ahora, presumamos.

Entonces el joven Hylian se soltó al abismo al tiempo que activaba sus Clawshots para una caída certera. Justo en el momento del impacto la garra se aferró a una roca y Link cayó limpiamente ante las ponis.

—Presumido — dijo Epona.

—No me diga, señorita yo sé usar el Spinner mejor que Link — la provocó el chico de verde.

Epona le sacó la lengua al tiempo que Fi y Midna bajaban flotando. Ante ellas el Árbol de la Armonía brillaba con todo su poder llamando a las Portadoras.

—Bien, vamos — dijo Twilight galopando.

Las otras la siguieron, no así Link y Midna que prepararon sus armas pues sabían que les quedaba el obstáculo final. Las ponis llegaron al Árbol y comenzaron a brillar con todo su poder mientras que nuevos retoños de frutos de Armonía nacieron de éste. Las chicas sonrieron y soltaron más poder, pero en ese instante algo sacudió la tierra.

El desafío final; no un monstruo como los que habían enfrentado hasta ahora sino una enorme planta carnívora de tres cabezas cubierta de una especie de capa protectora tan dura como el metal; y grandes tentáculos con los que amenazaba a tomar a las ponis y hacerlas pedazos. Link y Midna corrieron hacia la criatura **(Maharantala; el enemigo que más odio de Hyrule Warriors);** pero notaron que ésta no se movía.

—Algo aquí no anda bien — dijo Link. — Está como esperando algo.

Efectivamente las ponis recuperaron de súbito sus formas originales, incluidos Sweet Fog y Epona.

—¿Ahora qué? — Gritó Sweet.

—¡Link, el Spinner! — Gritó Epona.

Link arrojó la gigantesca arma y Epona se montó justo a tiempo; pues en esos momentos una de las enormes cabezas de Maharantala se arrojó contra Applejack; y Epona le dio justo con la afilada punta del Spinner. El monstruo rugió y comenzó a bailar por todo el lugar, al tiempo que su cuerpo estiraba sus hojas; largas y afiladas como cuchillas, y comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad listo para rebanar a cualquier idiota que se acercara.

Y como no se acercaban, ella se acercó a ella; las Portadoras estaban atrapadas por la Luz que emitía el Árbol de la Armonía y no podían eludir el ataque aquel de la planta gigantesca.

Los guerreros acudieron al rescate; con Link blandiendo el escudo Hylian para resistir los cortes de esa criatura, aunque no pudo evitar cortarse los brazos.

—¡Demonios esta cosa es peligrosa! — Se quejó.

—No veo su punto débil — gritó Midna tratando de usar su Espejo de Sombras para golpear a esa cosa.

—¡Pero no comprendo! Los Titanes dijeron que pasamos la prueba, ¿por qué nació esta criatura? — Gritó Twilight.

La imagen de los seis Titanes de la Armonía se proyectó en el grisáceo cielo del Twilight.

—Portadoras, están ante el peligro final de su travesía. Este ser ha nacido no de nosotras; sino de los residuos de las semillas que en otro tiempo el Señor del Caos y la Desarmonía utilizó contra el Árbol. Con el poder del Twilight, ha nacido para evitar que logren su objetivo.

—Sí, otra que se veía venir — dijeron Link y Midna protegiéndose cada quién a su manera de los ataques filosos de la Maharantala.

—Oh guerreros de Hyrule, tenemos una última petición; ustedes tendrán que proteger a las Portadoras del enemigo mientras recargan el Árbol. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

—Como si nos dejaran opción — dijo Midna molesta.

La enorme planta se había aburrido de tratar de cortarlo y extendió sus dos horribles cabezas con las cuales comenzó a atacar con una lluvia de semillas contra los guerreros. Los cinco se separaron; pero esa cosa tenía suficientes cabezas para mantenerlos bastante ocupados, y por suerte ellos estaban distrayéndola de las chicas.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarlos — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Ellos ya han luchado mucho por nosotras.

—Luego buscaremos la forma de agradecerles — dijo Twilight. — ¡Ahora concéntrense! ¡Mientras más rápido recarguemos esta cosa más rápido podremos ir a ayudarlos!

Mientras tanto las Princesas, en el lindero del bosque, sintieron una súbita energía oscura que venía de éste.

—Discord — dijo Celestia frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Sí? ¿Me llamaban? — Sonrió el draconequino apareciendo ante ellas.

—¿Hiciste algo dentro del Bosque Everfree últimamente? — Preguntó Luna molesta.

—¿Yo? Pero claro que no, ¡vaya acusaciones Princesas! ¿Además han visto el bosque últimamente? Está hecho todo un desastre, ni yo me metería con semejante oscuridad.

Era cierto, pero de todos modos siguieron observando el bosque, algo estaba sucediendo. Discord cerró los ojos y al rato les dio la razón.

—Efectivamente algo con mi energía viene de allá, pero es vieja, ¿recuerdan mis semillas de plantas oscuras?

—No nos lo recuerdes — amenazó Luna.

Discord se rio y guiándose por sus creaciones, creó una ventana. En ella pudieron ver la escena, las chicas recargando el Árbol de la Armonía… y la horrible monstruosidad nacida de las semillas.

—Les juro que yo no lo hice — dijo Discord. — ¿Y esos al fondo no son nuestros amigos los Titanes? Vaya, qué interesante… oh no, las chicas.

Justo en ese momento vieron cómo Link rechazaba otro ataque de la Maharantala con su escudo, un ataque dirigido especialmente contra Fluttershy.

—¡Fluttershy! — Gritó Discord desde su observatorio. — Y oigan, ¿quién es esa criatura de verde que la salvó?

En esos momentos la Maharantala soltó otro ataque de semillas contra los héroes; que Midna respondió haciendo aparecer un enorme cañón de piedra con el cual disparó cientos de ataques contra la cosa, haciéndola retroceder.

—No hay forma de hacerle daño — dijo Midna.

—Bien, si nos topamos con el Señor del caos una vez acabemos con esto, recuérdame darle una muerte horrible como lo hicimos con Ganondorf y Zant — dijo Link secándose el sudor.

—Recuérdame ayudarte — dijo Midna. — Demonios, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer.

La cosa volvió a extender sus horribles cabezas lista para disparar sus ataques de semillas; y en su desesperación Link hizo lo último que se le ocurrió: lanzar el boomerang de las tormentas.

El golpazo le dio en las tres cabezas a la vez a la Maharantala; e increíblemente se desmayó abriéndose en forma de una flor revelando un centro que se veía vulnerable.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Link.

—¿Qué importa? ¡AHORA!

Link, Midna, Epona, Sweet Fog y Fi corrieron y clavaron sus respectivas armas (daga, spinner, cañonazo de Sombras, Master Sword y ella misma transformada en espada) sobre la criatura.

Maharantala se sacudió del dolor y los lanzó a todos lejos, preparándose para el contraataque.

—Oh, ni creas — gritó Link soltando otro ataque de boomerang.

Maharantala volvió a recibir el impacto, abriéndose nuevamente.

—Esto se acaba PORQUE LO DIGO YO — Gritó Link corriendo y haciendo el giro más poderoso que conocía.

Midna sonrió y con toda la energía del Twilight lanzó dos enormes ataques oscuros contra Maharantala. La planta se sacudió del dolor; mas no por eso Fi tuvo piedad al transformarse en espada y cortarla a la mitad.

Las partes agonizantes de la planta soltaron un líquido maloliente; que a todos desagradó y sólo hizo que Epona muy molesta tomara uno de los tallos de la cabeza y le pusiera en la boca su solución favorita a las cosas: una bomba:

—Kaboom — se despidió Epona.

La planta estalló en pedazos, al menos una de sus cabezas.

—Oigan, si nos topamos con el tal dios del caos ya tienen una idea a considerar — se rio Epona.

—Y una excelente — dijo Link imitándola.

Midna sonrió y miró al aire.

—Puedo sentir tu magia de visión cosa rara… así que te lo diré sólo una vez: así tratamos en Hyrule y el Twilight a las amenazas, así que reza porque no te encontremos.

Dicho esto; hizo lo propio con el tercer tallo de Maharantala.

Discord acabó la transmisión, sobra decir que estaba blanco como la cera.

—Creo que dejé algo en el horno, si me disculpan…

Y desapareció. Las Princesas suspiraron, vaya con esta gente; pero por suerte ya todo había acabado; pues en ese mismo momento el Árbol de la Armonía se sacudió con todo y brilló con todas sus fuerzas iluminando a los guerreros y al lugar. Una luz muy poderosa sacudió todo y pronto la luz regresó al Bosque Everfree; terminando todo por condensarse en un espejo, que Twilight regresó.

—¿Y esta cosa qué es? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Esto, Princesa Twilight, es el Espejo del Twilight; la conexión entre tu mundo y el mío — dijo la Princesa del Twilight.

Desde el cielo, los Titanes sonrieron satisfechos.

—Esta, guerreros, es la salida de regreso a su hogar. Ahora, tengo entendido héroe Link, que has decidido quedarte con Midna.

Link sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando ella me quiera cerca.

Midna le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Sí, te quiero cerca. Es divertido tener a la mano a alguien de quién burlarse.

Link entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

—Y ustedes, jóvenes Epona y Sweet Fog; tengo entendido que se quedarán en Equestria — siguieron.

Epona se abrazó de Applejack y Sweet sonrió y sólo asintió.

—Si ese es el caso, sólo abriremos una puerta a Hyrule durante algunos momentos; ya saben, porque tienen algo que devolver y ciertas despedidas que hacer. Fi, tu vives en la espada, pues eres un espíritu como nosotros; ¿no es así?

La criatura azul se inclinó.

—Y mi trabajo ha terminado. Por ahora regresaré a mi sueño, pero hasta que la Master Sword regrese a su respectivo lugar.

Entonces los Titanes activaron su poder, este era el final.

…

Tarde en la noche, en el mismísimo centro del Bosque Perdido; entre las ruinas del antiguo Templo del Tiempo, la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule observaba el pedestal de la Master Sword, la legendaria arma que destruye el Mal. Sintió cómo era removida hacía varios días atrás y de inmediato se puso a localizar al peligro que hiciera que el Héroe Link la tomara, pero luego de días y días de buscar, nada. Ni Link ni la Master Sword ni nada.

Y ahí estaba ella, acampando junto al pedestal esperando respuestas; pues en sus sueños se le había advertido que llegarían a ella en ese mismo lugar.

—Sí, lo único que me preocupa es cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar aquí sin hacer nada — dijo Zelda medio fastidiada.

—¿Decía, su Majestad? — Preguntó la joven campesina que la acompañaba. Illa había llegado poco tiempo después, preocupada por no saber ni de Link ni de Epona en mucho tiempo, pues aproximadamente cada dos días regresaban a Ordon por provisiones.

—Nada joven Illa, me perdí en mis pensamientos — respondió Zelda con calma.

Entonces un brillo naranja y negro inundó la habitación y ambas retrocedieron. Zelda frunció el entrecejo y desenvainó su Rappier de Luz lista para el combate, pero se calmó al reconocer a la alta figura que la saludaba.

—Midna, cuánto tiempo Princesa del Twilight.

—Lo mismo digo Princesa de Hyrule — dijo Midna. — Y permíteme ofrecerle una explicación: durante los últimos días he tenido muchos problemas en mi Reino por culpa de la influencia de un hechicero oscuro; que causó la expansión del Twilight.

—¿Qué? — Se escandalizó Zelda. — Pero Hyrule…

—Hyrule no fue el Reino afectado — dijo de pronto una pequeña poni alicornio que les pareció adorable a Illa y a Zelda; pues la cosita ni siquiera les pasaba de las rodillas. — Sino Equestria, tierra de todos los ponis. Midna tuvo la gentileza de prestarnos su ayuda y solucionar el daño que su mundo causaba en nuestro Reino.

Zelda levantó una ceja.

—Bien… ahora tengo muchas más preguntas que antes, pero por lo menos ahora sé qué pasó con la Master Sword y con el héroe Link. ¿De casualidad no está contigo?

Link sonrió apareciendo detrás de Midna, acompañado de una pequeña poni terrestre. Illa al principio no la reconoció, pero cuando vio los ojos, aquellos ojos azules…

—¡Un minuto! ¡¿Epona?!

—¿Qué hubo Illa? Digamos que nuestra pequeña aventura en Equestria afectó mi aspecto un poquitín. Ahora soy una poni igual que mis amigas.

Illa no podía estar más maravillada.

—¡Y hablas!

—Oye, claro que hablo; siempre he hablado, sólo que antes no me entendías. Digo, Link te lo tuvo que haber contado cuando terminó todo el asunto del Twilight, ¿no? Bueno, ya qué. Aquí estoy, hablándote como cortesía de los Titanes de la Armonía, en serio no preguntes, y de paso despidiéndome. Hasta pronto amiga Illa, tú eras mi segunda humana favorita después de Link.

—Sí, de hecho yo también vine a despedirme y a regresar esto — dijo Link desenvainando la Master Sword y avanzando a través del portal creado por los Titanes. — Princesa Zelda, me disculpo por haber tomado la mayor defensa de Hyrule sin consultarla, pero mi amiga necesitaba ayuda. Ahora la retorno y espero en Hylia que no volvamos a necesitarla.

Zelda sonrió.

—Sí, yo también amigo Link. ¿Entonces es el final de tu aventura? ¿Reconsiderarás mi oferta de unirte a la Guardia de Hyrule y enseñar a los otros soldados tu valor?

Link sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Princesa Zelda, dije que vine a despedirme también — dijo inclinándose. — Verá… en esta aventura he encontrado un enorme tesoro. Un tesoro que tuve por mucho tiempo entre mi sombra pero me negué a verlo. Yo, la verdad…

Midna ofreció su mano graciosamente y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Link y yo digamos que nos descubrimos el uno al otro — sonrió Midna. — Y a partir de ahora partiremos hacia el Twilight. Así pues adiós Princesa Zelda, o mejor hasta luego. Nunca se sabe qué pueda suceder.

Zelda estaba sorprendida, sorprendida pero al final sonrió amablemente y los abrazó a ambos.

—Tienen razón, nunca se sabe. Hasta pronto héroe Link, Princesa del Twilight. Siempre pensaré en ustedes como viejos amigos.

Midna correspondió incómodamente el abrazo y también sonrió, por su parte Link lo devolvió con fuerza y entusiasmo; y lo mismo con Illa.

—Illa, yo… lamento mucho que lo nuestro no funcionara pero,

—Sí, yo entiendo, tu alma gemela es otra — dijo Illa tomando ambas manos de su amigo. — Y estoy feliz por ti Link, de veras que sí; siempre serás mi pequeño amigo de la infancia, problemático y todo pero simpático hasta el fin. Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de Epona como siempre lo has hecho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues… con ese asunto — dijo Epona apartándose dejando pasar a Applejack. — Yo tampoco me quedaré con Link. También descubrí un lugar a dónde pertenecer, y con quién compartirlo. Illa, te presento a mi…

—Su novia — sonrió Applejack. — Me llamo Applejack, y cuidaré mucho de Epona. Lo prometo, palabra de granjera.

Illa se sorprendió un poco y luego abrazó a ambas yeguas con dulzura. Twilight asintió feliz y luego extendió sus alas.

—Bien, se nos acaba el tiempo y todavía tenemos cosas que hacer. Será mejor que ya todos se despidan.

Efectivamente, la Master Sword brilló y Fi salió inclinándose ante todos.

—Por mi parte retornaré a mi largo sueño. Fue un honor servirles en esta nueva aventura, Maestros. Ahora esperaré el tiempo a que la Master Sword vuelva a ser tomada por el nuevo héroe. Digamos que igual que siempre, me invade la felicidad. Hasta pronto, Maestros.

—Que dejes de llamarme así — gimió Midna con paciencia. — Pero en fin, ten una buena vida Fi. Pensaremos en ti.

—Y quién sabe, tal vez necesitemos de ti una vez más.

Fi se inclinó y entonces todos cruzaron la puerta. El círculo estaba cerrado por fin, en Hyrule. La Princesa Zelda colocó la Master Sword donde le correspondía y tras desearle en silencio lo mejor a Link y a Midna, se fue majestuosamente. Lo mismo Illa, que sólo dedicó una triste sonrisa al pedestal y se fue de regreso a Ordon.

Del otro lado, en Equestria, las cuatro Princesas se habían reunido alrededor de la puerta creada por los Titanes para que todos pudieran despedirse debidamente. Las chicas abrazaron tiernamente a los guerreros de Hyrule.

—Son algo extremos, pero gracias a ustedes salvamos nuestro hogar. Estaremos eternamente agradecidas — dijo Twilight.

Link sonrió presumidamente.

—No hay de qué, y ya saben, cuando necesiten un héroe…

—…se tendrán que conformar contigo — dijo Midna.

Link la miró molesto y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa juguetona, y al final todos rieron. Ambos dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a Twilight, para que activara el Espejo.

—¿Y ustedes no van también? — Preguntó amablemente Luna.

—Náh, me gusta donde estoy — dijo Epona, — digamos que ya encontré mi lugar aquí. ¿No les molesta que me quede, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no Epona, eres libre de quedarte en Equestria si ese es tu deseo — sonrió la Princesa Celestia. — ¿Estás segura?

Epona intercambió una mirada con Applejack y sonrió.

—Más que segura.

Celestia dio una cabezada.

—Bien, me aseguraré de ingresarte en el registro civil, ¿cuál es tu apellido Epona?

La yegua pareció considerarlo unos momentos.

—Ordon, como la aldea en donde crecí. Pero bueno, ya estamos.

—¿Y has pensado qué hacer para vivir? — Preguntó Luna.

Epona se quedó callada un rato, pero al instante sacó el regalo que le dejó su amigo Link: el Spinner.

—¿Tienen lugar para un soldado más? Porque pelear es lo mío.

Se rieron, por lo menos ahora todo estaba bien.

A estas alturas Midna ya se había alejado un buen trecho y con su poder comenzó a emitir ondas poderosas de color negro y naranja.

—¿Estás lista, Princesa Twilight?— Gritó.

—Lista, Princesa del Twilight — Gritó de regreso la alicornio morada.

Entonces ambas activaron ell Espejo del Twilight.

—Será mejor que guardes eso Twilight Sparkle, nunca se sabe cuándo veremos de regreso a los Guerreros de Hyrule — dijo Luna señalando el Espejo.

—De acuerdo — dijo la joven alicornio. — Al final me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

Sonrieron, sí, todo había salido bien. Habían salvado Equestria y hecho nuevos vínculos de amistad.

Del otro lado del Espejo, dentro del Twilight, Link miraba con tristeza hacia Equestria.

—Adiós vieja amiga, hasta la próxima crisis.

Midna le dio un codazo amistoso.

—No es un adiós, es un hasta luego y lo sabes Link. Además, ¿hasta la próxima crisis? ¿Pero qué te esperas tú que pase de aquí en adelante?

Link pareció considerarlo unos instantes.

—Yo que sé, ¿una crisis infinita?

Se rieron, todo estaba bien. De lo más bien.

* * *

**Bien, primero NOTA IMPORTANTE: oficialmente cambiaré la categoría de esta historia a Crossover, así que no se asusten si no les aparece en el listado de My Little Pony.**

**Segundo, un final dejando en claro la participación de los guerreros de Hyrule en Crisis Infinita. De hecho, para poder avanzar en esa historia tuve que darme prisa en esta; pero con todo y la corredera espero que les haya gustado el resultado. **

**Sin más me despido con mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
